


Catherine

by Lone_Wolf_Fanfics



Series: Twilight [8]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Cheating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hybrids, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Shapeshifting, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 05:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 46
Words: 48,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics/pseuds/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics
Summary: Catherine Hale thought she was happily married to Edward. But the involvement by a human forces them apart. Forces her to leave her family behind.Returning for the marriage of her ex-husband and his new fiancee Catherine finds herself tangled with a wolf.





	1. Chapter 1

Things had changed. Changed the moment that human walked into their lives. Catherine was happy, she thought her husband was too, Edward, his was the first face she'd seen when she'd woken, the first person to comfort her and to tell her everything was going to be alright, and they'd bonded, and she loved him....loves him.

“Kitty” Emmett, loveable, giant brother in law, the big brother she never wanted but always needed, squeezes her hand and kisses her head. “We're not going far” he motions to Rosalie who stands with her arms folded over her chest, she's mad, steaming, her little sister is hurting and over a freakin' human, a passing phase has destroyed her baby sister. Catherine nods and stares out the window, she's barely moved since the sun rose, watched Edward leave and then remained where she stood, like a statue. Rosalie sighs and moves to Catherine, kisses her head and pulls her closer.

“We love you,” Rosalie tells her, whispers in her ear, to make sure she can hear them, to make sure it goes into that thick skull of hers. “We will always love you” Catherine looks to her, Rosalie nods and kisses her forehead as Emmett squeezes her head. “Do you want me to kill him?” Rosalie asks, Catherine shakes her head

“No” she whispers back, Rosalie leans closer.

“Do you want me to kill her?” Catherine shakes her head.

“No” she answers. Emmett looks to Rosalie.

“We'll get out of your way” he offers giving Rosalie a look. She nods and kisses Catherine's head once more before they leave, Catherine goes back to staring out the window.

….....................

Catherine watches Edward's Volvo approaching the Cullen house, she has to do this, has to, for her own sanity, for his happiness, for him. She watches as he climbs out of his car, he pulls off his sunglasses and looks up at her.

[We need to talk] She thinks at him, he nods and disappears from outside, only to reappear at her side. “I can't do this anymore,” she tells him, grateful she'd told the rest of their family what she planned on doing.

“Catherine” he whispers. “I don't know....I...” he turns and sits on the sofa. “Everything's changed” she nods.

“Yes, it has” she agrees. “This isn't going to work anymore” she turns to him. “What we have....had” he looks down and away from her. “I understand” she whispers looking away from him, Edward stands and moves to her, takes her hand, she pulls it away from him.

“Cat” he whispers brushing her hair over her shoulder. “I'm so sorry” she nods and looks to him.

“So am I” she steps away from him and towards the window, she touches the glass softly.

“I do love you, Cat,” he tells her, she nods.

“Just not the same way, right?” she asks. “Not anymore” she adds. “If ever” he looks to her.

“It's different....” he admits. “I found companionship in you, a companionship I never thought I'd find...” she looks down and wraps an arm around her. “And I do love you” Catherine takes a deep breath as she turns her wedding ring around her finger, she bites her lips and pulls it off before walking to Edward, he shakes his head and she grabs his hand turning it over.

“It's going to be okay,” she tells him pressing the ring into his palm. “I want you to be happy” she nods to herself and smiles. “And if I don't make you happy anymore” she looks down. “It's okay” she whispers, he raises her face and kisses her, she closes her eyes and reaches up for his wrists.

“Cat” he presses his forehead to hers, she pulls his hands away from her face and steps back from him. He looks to the ring and nods.

“Can you go?” she asks. “Just for a few hours...”

“Whatever you need, Cat,” he tells her quietly. “I am sorry it came to this” she nods and looks away from him.

“So am I” he looks to her sadly and then leaves. Catherine watches him climb into his car and then drive away, waits till she can hear it turn onto the road before collapsing onto her knees.

…........................

Rosalie watches her little sister, kneeling on the floor, her head to the glass window, staring outside of the bedroom she shares.....Shared with her husband, as of the hour before it was no longer so, Catherine had given up, given up, and Rosalie can see it, in the way she leans, the way she's barely moved, everything had been perfect, until that human came along. Till that human girl ripped their marriage apart and broke her sister's heart. Destroyed her happiness like it was nothing.

“Cat” Rosalie whispers gaining her sister's attention, though the younger Hale girl knew Rosalie was there all along. Catherine turns to her and cocks her head.

“Rose”

“Why?” Rosalie asks, Catherine looks away again. “Why did you do that? Why did you tell him to......”

“Because...” She starts. “Because I love him” she answers. “And I want him to be happy”

“He was happy with you,” Rosalie tells her, Catherine smiles sadly and shakes her head.

“No” She whispers. “No, he wasn't” Rosalie moves to sit at her side and takes her hand.

“Cat” she whispers pressing her head to her baby sisters.

“It's better this way,” Catherine tells her. “Better” her voice breaks as she repeats the word and raises her hand to the necklace around her neck.

“How?” Rosalie asks, twirling a strand of Catherine's blonde hair around her finger.

“He would hate me if I made him choose me” Catherine answers. “I'm going to take a few days,” Catherine tells her big sister. “Just to...I need to get out of town....be by myself” Catherine takes Rosalie's free hand and turns to her.

“We could come with you” Rosalie offers. “Me and Em...” Catherine shakes her head.

“No...I need to do this myself” Rosalie kisses her cheek and pulls her closer to hug her, Catherine hugs her back. “I'm sorry,” Catherine tells Rosalie.

“Don't” Rosalie shakes her head. “It's not your fault” Rosalie strokes Catherine's cheek as she pulls back. Catherine stares up at Rosalie, eyes empty, she looks so lost and broken.

“It'll be okay, Rose,” Catherine tells her softly.

“You shouldn't have to leave,” Rosalie tells her softly. “You've done nothing wrong”

“I know that” Catherine whispers back. “I don't  _have_  to go.....but I need to” Catherine kisses Rosalie's cheek. “I love you,” she tells her sister before walking away. Rosalie looks down and folds her arms around herself as she listens to her baby sister leave.


	2. Chapter 2

Catherine looks to the wedding invitation in her hand, why they even thought to send one to her. Isabella Maria Swan and Edward Mason Cullen. She sets the invitation down and looks into the fire in front of her. It does nothing to warm her ice cold skin or her heart. She looks to the cell phone beside the wedding invitation as it rings. She doesn't answer it, she knows who it is, Rosalie, as much as she loves her sister she doesn't need to listen to what she has to say, they've been trying to get her to return to Forks since she left. 18 months. That's how long she's stayed away. Filled in on events by her sister and Emmett and Jasper. But how could she go back. To live in that house, to watch him with the human, when she is still in love with him. She looks back to the fire as the phone stops ringing. She misses her family, of course she does they're her family, but the pain, if she was human, if she and Edward were human and it had been a normal marriage, they wouldn't expect her to stick around. She stands and moves to the window over looking the city, New York, she smiles, home, her human home anyway. And the place she died. Despite that she loves the city, teaming with life and love and music and everything, the city that never sleeps, and she believes it. She smiles out the window and then looks to her phone as it rings, again. She moves to it and grabs it, looking at the caller I.d, she tightens her jaw and then answers.

“What?” she growls. Emmett chuckles on the other end of the phone.   
“Come on, Little sister, it's been too long....” he teases.

“What do you want?” she asks.

“For you to come home” he tells her, serious this time.

“It's not my home anymore” she corrects. “I love you, I love all of you but I can't come back....”

“Now? Or ever?” He asks softly.

“Maybe not ever” she answers. Emmett grunts as Rosalie wrestles the phone from him.

“Catherine Hale you get your ass back here right now” Rosalie growls at her baby sister.

“Sorry, Rose, but no”

“What?” Rosalie asks surprised. “But...”

“I'm not coming back” Catherine smiles to herself and moves to look out the window, Rosalie looks to Emmett who shrugs.

“What did you say?” She growls.

“Nothing” He answers.

“It's nothing he did, Rose” Catherine tells her. “It's me”

“What?” Rosalie asks.

“I'm not strong enough” Catherine answers.

“Yes, you are” Rosalie corrects. “You're a Hale.....at least come to the wedding”  
“Why would I do that?” Catherine asks frowning. “My ex-husband's getting married to the child that destroyed our marriage”

“Because your family is here” Rosalie tells her. “Because me and Em are....and we miss you” Catherine sighs heavily. “Please, think about it” Rosalie begs.

“I'll think about it” Catherine whispers. “But don't get your hopes up”

“I just want you to think about it” Rosalie knows that once Catherine starts thinking of home, of her family, she'll start to miss them, and she won't be able to help but come home. “Call me later” Rosalie tells her.

“Fine” Catherine hangs up and sets her phone aside to think. She doesn't want to watch Edward marry the human, why would she. But Rosalie has a point, her family is there, Rosalie and Emmett, and yes, she misses them like crazy. She and Rosalie had barely been apart since they were children. Catherine looks to the fire and then rolls her eyes, damn her sister for doing this, she snatches the invitation from the side and walks away.

…................

Jacob Black, 16, Quileute Indian looks down at the wedding invitation in his hand which shakes with anger, annoyance, grief. The woman, the human he's in love with is marrying her leech, her vampire lover, he'd thought to change her mind with time, because he knows that she loves him, but the leech hadn't given him a chance. He turns and storms out of the house, shaking, he needs to run, to blow off steam, to do something else, to think about something else. He throws down the wedding invitation and starts to run, towards the forest behind his home. Billy Black, his paraplegic father, rolls out of the house, just as Jacob pulls off his shirt.

“Jake! Jacob!” Jacob turns into a wolf as he disappears into the forest. Billy sighs and looks down at the wedding invitation, he picks it up and holds it in his hand. “Jacob” he sighs.

…......................

Catherine throws a bag into the trunk of her sports car and pulls her sunglasses over her eyes before climbing into it and starting the engine, she looks to the invitation on the passenger seat and then drives away.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Rosalie scowls at Bella as she and Alice talk flowers, wedding flowers, she remembers her sisters wedding, it had been beautiful, low key, simple, but elegant, and Catherine had looked beautiful, stunning, Rosalie can't understand why Edward would choose the plain, boring human over Catherine. Catherine was perfect for him, her love of music, of dancing and reading, her kind heart and soft temper, never one to start a fight, it's probably why Catherine gave up, gave in and let him go.

“Rose” Edward hisses from the next room, only loud enough for the vampires to her, Alice turns to the blonde and gives her a look, Rosalie growls and walks away. She sits on the edge of hers and Emmett's bed, they don't sleep but Rosalie likes having a bed to sit on, to....love on. Emmett appears at her side and sits with her, threads his fingers with hers and kisses the back of her hand.

“I miss her too” Emmett tells her. They both remain silent listening to the sounds in the house, the human and Alice on the level below, Esme humming in the kitchen, Jasper sat reading in his and Alice's room, away from the human. All the vampires straighten listening to the car turning onto the drive, not Carlisle's car but an unknown one, Rosalie looks to Emmett who stands and moves to the window, that overlooks the front of the house, the Audi R8 skids to a stop, the engine cutting out, there's no heartbeat, a vampire then, Emmett smiles as the blonde in the car looks up at him and smiles back. “Rose” he breaths and his wife is suddenly at his side looking down at Catherine as she steps out of the car.

“Cat” Rosalie whispers happy, can hear Edward stiffen below, she smirks and hurries down the stairs and out of the house to embrace her sister, the two of them clashing with the force from Rosalie, a cracking sound rumbles, like thunder, Catherine laughs and holds her big sister close. “You're here” Rosalie whispers pulling back and clasping Catherine's face in her hands.

“I missed my family” Catherine tells her. Rosalie smiles and kisses her cheek.

“I'm so glad you're here” Emmett bounds out the house and lifts Catherine up.

“Little sister” he cheers, Catherine laughs and hugs him back. “I've missed you” he tells her before he sets her down.

“I've missed you too, Em” he kisses her forehead and looks to her car. “I know, it's a little extravagant...” she tells him. “But I don't care....” she touches the car fondly. “I figured it was time for something different” Emmett smiles at her.

“It's beautiful” he tells her. “Can I?” he asks, she throws her keys at him and he easily catches them and moves to the drivers side, Rosalie loops arms with her sister.

“How are you?” Rosalie asks, Catherine looks to her.

“I haven't decided yet” Catherine answers and shrugs. “We'll see” Emmett starts the car and smiles to himself. “He's still a man child” Catherine points out, Rosalie laughs and nods.

“Part of why I love him” She tells her baby sister who smiles sadly. Rosalie rubs her arm and smiles looking back at the house, Esme smiles from the kitchen, giving the siblings their moment. “Esme's missed you” Rosalie tells Catherine who turns to look up at said woman, who smiles lovingly and warmly back at her.

“I've missed her too....I've missed all of you”

“All of us?” Rosalie asks, Catherine knows who she means, Edward.

“Of course” Catherine answers kissing Rosalie's cheek before she speeds inside to her 'mother' who hugs her tightly.

…...................

Rosalie smirks as Edward enters the spare room, now she supposes claimed by Catherine, he crosses his arms over his chest and looks to his ex-wife.

“What are you doing here?” he asks, Catherine frowns and looks to him.

“I live here....” she answers, Edward sighs and nods. “Plus...I got an invitation to your wedding” he frowns.

“I never sent....”

“No, Bella did” Rosalie corrects. Catherine stands and moves to Edward.

“I'm not here to cause trouble” she tells him. “I missed my family.....they are my family too, Edward....and just because we are no longer together doesn't mean that I have to leave.....I only took some time for myself”

“No, I know that, that's not what I meant”

“Yes, it is exactly what you meant” she corrects. “Rosalie is my sister...my biological sister, I wasn't going to abandon her, you had to know that I would be coming back” he sighs,

“Yeah, I just....you could have called”

“I did....” she answers. “I called Em from the airport” she turns back to her bags where she's been unpacking. Edward looks to Rosalie who shrugs, she had no idea either, Edward leans in the doorway.

“Is it too much to ask you to meet...”

“Yes” Catherine snaps before he finishes. “It is very much too much” she looks to him. “Now if you please, I would like to catch up with my sister” Edward looks to her sadly and nods before leaving them alone, Catherine turns and sits on the sofa, crossing one leg over the others and reaches up to pull her sunglasses off and rubs her eyes, she can't cry, hasn't been able to since she 'died', but she still feels the need to, Rosalie rubs her arm and kisses her head. Catherine looks to her and Rosalie scowls.

“Cat, look at the colour of your eyes” She scolds grabbing Catherine's face and peering into her red irises, Catherine blinks and looks away.

“It wasn't intentional” She tells her sister. “I was hunting and came across an injured walker....before I'd even thought about I'd.....” she shakes her head. Rosalie sighs and pulls Catherine closer.

“It's okay, we've all had accidents, it's just your turn now....We'll go hunting later....fix these right up” she brushes her thumb under her eyes and smiles sadly.

“It was an accident” Catherine whispers.

“I know” Rosalie reassures her. “Not one of us is judging” Catherine nods and leans against her big sister who kisses her head.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Rosalie and Catherine walk through the trees, having swapped out the heels for trainers, it's not really needed, they could both hunt in platformed stilettos without trouble but it's in case they cross human, this way they look like joggers. Emmett appears on Rosalie's side and wraps an arm around her as Jasper appears next to Catherine, he takes her hand and smiles, Catherine and Jasper are close, both have a difficulty around human blood, more so than the others. He kisses the back of his hand as they head through the trees.

“So how was New York?” Jasper asks, Rosalie frowns and looks to her sister.

“That's where you went?” she asks, Catherine shrugs.

“I knew you would argue about it but it was alright, I spent some time at the music school......mostly kept to myself” Catherine motions to her eyes. “Took a trip to the Hamptons....had an accident” she shrugs, Jasper squeezes her hand. “Can we just hunt? In silence?” Emmett huffs. “You can do the usual running commentary” She corrects looking to him. “Because you can't help yourself” Jasper chuckles and nudges her shoulder as they then zip at vamp-speed through the forest.

…...................

“Catherine, wait!” Jasper snaps as she accidentally crosses the treaty line, and a great big black wolf lunges at her, Catherine screams and stumbles back over the line onto her backside, Rosalie grabs her and pulls her up.

“She didn't know” Rosalie snaps at the wolf.

“What the hell?!” Catherine shouts. “Why didn't one of you warn me?! If I had a heart right about now it would be giving in!” she looks to her sister. “Rose?”

“I thought you'd smell them...”

“Smell what?” Catherine asks. “I don't smell anything different”

“Really?” Emmett asks. “No wet dog smell” Catherine shakes her head.

“Should I?” she asks, the three other vampires share a look. Jasper looks to the wolf.

“It won't happen again” Jasper tells him, the wolf looks to Catherine before stalking away, Catherine fixes her hair and sighs.

“So the wolves are back?” she asks brushing dirt from her trousers.

“We should have said” Emmett tells her. “To be fair the stink is hard to miss....”

“I honestly can't smell anything” Catherine adds. Rosalie cocks her head.

“Do you remember when we were human and the neighbours dog got into the public pool?” Rosalie asks.

“Yeah....” Catherine asks. “It stunk up the street for days.....Oooh” she looks to Rosalie. “Really?” She asks, Rosalie nods. “Huh” Catherine shrugs and walks away. Rosalie looks to Emmett who shrugs and kisses her head.

….............

Alice hands Catherine a crystal bowl, Catherine takes it and frowns at it.

“What the hell is this?” she asks looking to Alice.

“For the weddi...” Catherine lets go of it, Alice just catching it. “Cat!” Alice warns, Catherine looks to her.

“Not helping” she tells Alice. “Not touching. Not thinking. Hand me something do with it again. And I will slaughter a human...or turn one...haven't decided yet...” Catherine promises. “And I'll start with the Chief” She smirks and walks away, Alice looks to her surprised, Catherine was always the nice one, never thought about murder, or turning, or anything dark. Carlisle appears at Alice's side.

“She's still hurting...don't take it to heart” Alice looks to the crystal bowl. “If it had been a human marriage....would we have asked this of her?” Alice shakes her head.

“No...No, I know...I thought that if I got her involved, she would see how nice Bella is, how good she and Edward are together, that maybe it would help”

“It's only been 18 months” Carlisle points out. “That's nothing to us....she needs more time....but she needs her family more...” Alice shrugs.

….............

Catherine lays her head in Jasper's lap as he reads, he threads his fingers into her hair, and brushes his thumb over her cheek.

“This was a mistake” she whispers to him as she looks out the window, below in the back yard of the house, most of the wedding preparations are under way, Emmett and Carlisle carrying benches for the wedding under Alice's instruction.

“You can't give up” Jasper tells her, stroking her cheek.

“That's the thing, Jaz” she corrects. “I already did” she sits up and stands moving to look out the window. The human tries to walk in heels, she stumbles a little, Catherine smirks and listens to Alice.

“You just have to break them in”

“ I've been breaking them in. For three days. Can I just go barefoot?”

“No, absolutely not”

“Just thinking it's a little much, you know? The dress and the shoes, and all of this” the human states and catches sight of Catherine who glares, eyes still red, at the human who looks away.

“No, it's exactly enough. Tomorrow will be perfect” Alice tells the human. Catherine turns away and looks down, Jasper hugs her.

“I need to take a walk” Catherine tells him. “Away from here....” He nods and kisses her head, Catherine smiles sadly and walks away from him.

…..............................

Catherine fingers a small white flower, part of the wedding bouquet, she turns away from it and starts for the forest.

“Catherine” Edward whispers catching her attention, she closes her eyes and turns, finding him watching her from the second floor, she cocks her head and sends memories at him, ones she thought were happy ones.

[Did it mean anything to you?] She thinks at him before walking away. The last image of a white flower, identical to the one she'd been touching, it had been the first flower he'd given her. She disappears through the trees.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Catherine looks over the cliff face and sighs before sitting, she could jump, she could fall, and it would do nothing to her. All those jagged rocks at the bottom, she pulls a knee to her chest and rests her chin on the top. What was Alice thinking? Picking out THOSE flowers for the humans wedding. Those were her flowers, the flowers she always had around, always had a vase of, always put one on his piano, from her....those were HER flowers. Catherine closes her eyes and holds her leg closer to herself....then stiffens feeling something behind her. She lifts her head and looks over her shoulder to the great big russet wolf watching her, her eyes widen as it steps closer, big brown eyes meeting red. The wolf's entire frame slacks and it whines watching her.

“I'm not across the treaty line” she tells it. “At least I don't think so” she frowns and looks across the horizon. “Am I?” she asks.

…...............

Jacob Black had been on his way back for the wedding, just to talk to Bella one last time, one last chance at convincing her to change her mind, he'd been running in wolf form, letting the grass and trees and snow brush over his fun when the smell had hit him. Rain, campfires and coconuts. Intoxicating. He'd turned path and followed it, all thoughts of Bella gone from his mind. He'd skidded to a stop on an overlook, the smell coming from the ledge below, he stalked closer and closer and closer and then looked down. There she sat, her back to him, blonde hair flailing in the wind, he'd moved to climb down and walked towards her, knowing that this could very much freak her out, the girl stiffened, sensing him and turned to him. And now. Now he's staring into deep red eyes, and imprints. He imprints. On a leech. On a red eyed leech. He knows what that means. A human feeder. A human killer. She's talking at him, to him, but he's not listening, he's just staring at her, his imprint. He growls and she jumps afraid, good, she should be afraid, he could kill her for what she is, he should kill her for what she is. She scoffs and shakes her head.

“If you want to kill me” she starts. “Right now I wouldn't even fight back” he looks to her sharply. “I have nothing to fight for so go ahead.......kill me” there is a begging tone to her voice, she wants him to kill her, she wants to die, his imprint is hurting. But a vampire. He turns and runs away.

….....................

Catherine pulls off her jacket as she returns to the Cullen house, Rosalie looks up at her from her magazine and to her sister who looks pale, paler than usual.

“Cat?” Rosalie asks, Catherine shakes her head and sits beside her. “Long day?”

“Long century” Catherine corrects and runs her hands through her hair and leans her head on Rosalie's shoulder.

“Alice is sorry about the flowers....” Rosalie tells her. “She didn't know the significance behind them, she's taken them out of the floral arrangement” Catherine shrugs.

“It's fine...” Catherine tells her. “But I have been thinking” Rosalie looks to her. “I think...after the wedding....I need to leave for good” Rosalie shakes her head and Catherine nods. “Yes....she will be a part of this family, and I can't...do this, I thought I could but I can't, I love you, so much....but I still love him too....and this hurts too much....I should never have come back”

“But I don't want you to go” Rosalie begs. “You're my baby sister.....”

“And you are my big sister....you will always be my sister” Catherine hugs her and kisses her cheek. “Please accept that this is what I need to do” Rosalie nods and hugs her back. “It is leave or be miserable for the rest of my immortal life”

“I just want you to be happy” Rosalie tells her. “So if leaving makes you happy....then I will support your decision to go....” Catherine smiles at her. “And I love you too” Rosalie adds with a small smile. “I will always love you” the two sisters share a warm look, Catherine then stands.

“I'm going to play the cello for a bit” Catherine tells her.

“Have fun” Rosalie teases dryly, Catherine looks to her and she smirks. Catherine leaves.

…..................

Jacob-wolf paces in front of Sam-wolf, huffing and growling away. Sam watches, listens to his thoughts and memories, he's thinking of his imprint. The blonde vampire. Sam cocks his huge wolf head.

[She's with the Cullens] Sam tells Jacob who snaps his wolfy head up. Sam shows Jacob his memories of meeting the new Cullen.

[Who is she?] Jacob asks.

[I don't know...just that she's with them....maybe for the wedding] Jacob-wolf shrugs his shoulders back and then starts pacing again. [If she's your imprint....]

[She's a leech] Jacbo growls.

[And your imprint] Sam offers softer. [You know we cannot control these things, which means, she was chosen for you]

[Well I don't choose her!!] Jacob growls back. He won't choose a leech, he won't accept her as his imprint. He doesn't want her. He wants Bella. He wants Bella as a human. Not the leech. Not the vampire. He growls and takes off again, Sam sighs. Knowing that his can't be fought.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Rosalie smirks looking over her sister as Catherine stands in front of a mirror curling her hair.

“Well that dress is....” Rosalie starts.

“Ah well...I was in New York during fashion week” Catherine tell Rosalie back. “And this was a gift” Catherine runs her hand down the dress. “Maybe I picked up some ideas from my big sister” She teases, Rosalie laughs and moves to her to touch the dress.

“It really is beautiful” Rosalie takes her hand. “And you look more so in it...” Rosalie smirks at her, Catherine smiles.

“And yes, you can borrow it when I'm done” Rosalie chuckles as Catherine reaches up to twirl her hair up.

“Here, I've got it” Rosalie takes over and pins her little sister's hair up. “Are you going to be okay?” she asks.

“You mean am I going to behave?” Catherine alters. Rosalie shrugs. “I will behave....I'm not here to cause trouble, Rose, I just want to spend time with my family before I leave....” Rosalie smiles and kisses Catherine's cheek. “Maybe I'll travel, see the world...” Rosalie nods and loops arms with her sister.

“Me and Em will only be a phone call away”

“I know” Catherine tells her softly, the two sisters sharing a loving look, they will always have each other. Emmett walks into the room and smiles at the two girls.

“Ready?” he asks them.

…................

Emmett holds on Catherine's hand through the ceremony, he sits between the two sisters, Catherine's fingers holding tightly back to him, her free hand curled around his arm. He's her anchor, to keep her calm, though it's not working, this is her ex's wedding, how did they really think she would be? Rainbows and puppys and lollipops. Of course she wasn't. Someone she believed loved her is marrying another woman. A plain human girl at that. A pathetic, pitiful human that's almost got Catherine's family killed, a number of times now all in her quest for immortality. Edward shoots Catherine a look and she smirks darkly and shows him her imagination, of her killing Bella, in her wedding dress, it would be poetic justice after all. Rosalie did something similar. Emmett nudges her and shoots her a look, Catherine rolls her eyes and looks away.

….................

Catherine sits alone at the reception, her fingers drawing patterns into the table she's sat at, avoiding looking at the 'happy' couple, the looks Bella keeps shooting her, smug, likes she's won. And yeah, maybe she has. The human has taken everything from her. Catherine looks up and across at Chief Swan. How easy it would be to take everything from her. In a blink she could snap his neck. Drop his cold dead body to the floor. Ruining the wedding. Wiping that smug look from Bella's face. Her mother would be next. Catherine looks to Renee laughing with her husband, Phil. By then there would be chaos, she'd have to get rid of all the witnesses of course, all the humans would have to die, she doesn't care, she'd do it just to hurt the bride. She looks to Edward who glances to her, she smirks and then looks away, a little more than satisfied.

“Hello, Cat” she turns to Kate who smiles a little, Kate, vampire cousin from another coven.

“Kate” she greets looking back to the table. Kate sits beside her and takes her hand.

“I'm sorry” Kate tells her. “About.....”

“Yeah” Catherine states pulling her hand away. “So everyone keeps telling me” she crosses her arms over her chest. “Still came to the wedding” She tells her, Kate nods.

“Edward is still family too, and we're not taking sides....” Kate tells her, Catherine sighs and sighs.

“I need to take a walk” she walks away, wrapping an arm around herself.

…......................

Edward takes Bella away from the wedding crowd.

“Another one of your gifts just arrived” Edward tells her.

“What?”

“Yeah, come on”

“What's a wedding present doing out here?”

“Just a little more private” Suddenly Jacob appears ahead of them.

“The best man didn't have time to get a tux” Jacob states, though it feels flat to him, he should be excited to see her, she is his friend, a girl he claims to love but there is nothing, he feels hollow around her, Edward frowns.

“Hey” Bella greets.

“Hey, Bella” Jacob greets a little, Edward wraps an arm around Bella.

“Where have you been? We were gonna put your face on a milk carton” Bella asks.

“Mostly northern Canada. I think. It's weird to be back on two legs again, in clothes. Gotten out of practice with the whole human thing”

“Are you okay? Being here?” Bella asks.

“Why? Afraid I'll trash your party? You're not the only one. You'd think I'd be used to telling you goodbye by now” Jacob tells her, though his hearts not in it, his inner wolf stirring, wanting to go back into the woods. “This was a mistake” Jacob whispers, he looks to Bella. “I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come” Bella frowns at him as he backs away into the tree before turning and running. Something else guiding him forward. Something stronger. He runs through the trees following....he doesn't even know what. He skids to a stop sensing movement ahead of him, pauses and then creeps forward. Stood ahead of him is Catherine, her shoes in her hand and her hair pulled down, the wind blowing it past her, it's terribly cliché, the way she looks to him, from behind, but right now, his inner wolf is at peace, he pauses and watches her just stare out at the river.

“I know you're there” she states without looking at him. He steps closer to her, sniffing, there's nothing vampiric about her scent, not the same way it is with the others, rain, campfires and coconuts. She looks over her shoulder at him, her eyes are no longer as red, more a tinted gold. “Can I help you?” she asks.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Jacob curses himself as he paces, Sam and the rest of the pack watching, half amused and half worried, so he may have ran away from Catherine, he didn't know what to say or do. He just stared at her like a moron and then ran away. What was he suppose to say? 'Hi, I'm your natural enemy and I think I am supposed to be with you'. She would have laughed at him, she doesn't know him, not like the others, he didn't even know she existed till he saw her. If she was a Cullen why hadn't they met before?

“So you ran away?” Paul asks biting his lip to stop him from laughing. Jacob shoots him an annoyed look. Embry looks to Sam.

“Do we know her story?” he asks. Sam shrugs.

“Not really, I just know she's a Cullen” Sam then looks to Jacob. “Of course if someone had talked to her” Jacob shoots him a look now, Sam smirks.

“I hate all of you” Jacob tells them and walks out, they all laugh.

…..............

Catherine sighs walking back to the Cullen house, no one wants to be around her, she looks to her shoes sadly and then shakes her head. Everyone else has already left the reception, the music still plays quietly though, she must have been gone longer than she thought, granted she didn't have to watch the happy couple leave and be all....happy. She drops her shoes as she enters the house, she can hear her family, Esme cleaning in the kitchen, Alice hums away beside her. Rosalie is flicking through the tv channels up stairs with Emmett, and Carlisle is in his study with Jasper, playing chess, Catherine lowers her head and closes her eyes. Before heading towards her room.

…...............

Jacob paces, pretty much wearing through the carpet, Billy watches him worried, this is what happens when a wolf stays away from an imprint, they become irritated, fidgety, aggressive.

“Jacob” Billy starts, Jacob snaps his head around. “You can't ignore her forever, the imprint will pull you towards her, vampire or not.....” Jacob shakes in his skin.

“I know” Jacob states. “I can feel it”

“Maybe just talk to her” Billy offers. “The imprint doesn't always mean romantic feelings, maybe she needs a friend, a protector, a brother, you know how it works” Jacob takes a deep breath and nods. “Talk to her” Jacob nods again.

“Okay” he agrees.

…....................

Catherine sets another set of shoes in her suit case and sighs, she knows Rosalie is now stood behind her.

“What are you doing?” Rosalie asks.

“What does it look like?” Catherine asks back, rounding her sister and grabbing a handful of dresses from her closet.

“Okay, why are you packing?”

“I told you after the wedding....” Catherine reminds her, Rosalie shakes her head at her sister.

“Please, stay”

“I already told you” Catherine reminds her, again. “It's just best for everyone if I go away” she closes her suitcase and zips it up. “I love you, Rose, I love all of you, but don't ask me to be miserable, I need to do this, I need to be the bigger person....” Rosalie nods and hugs her sister.

“Where will you go?” Rosalie asks. Catherine shrugs.

“I don't know yet, I'll wing it” Catherine offers with a smile. “Maybe I'll see the world” Rosalie holds her hand and nods. “Oh, Rose” Rosalie smiles sadly. “It's going to be okay”

“How am I supposed to live with the girl that drove my baby sister away?” Rosalie asks.

“Because this is your family” Catherine tells her. “And you have Emmett, okay? And she hasn't drove me away, I'm choosing to go for my own sanity” Rosalie smiles a little. “It's going to be fine, Rose”

“Cat” Rosalie whispers.

“I know” they sisters share a look.

…....................

Catherine sets her bags in the bag of her car, Carlisle shakes his head behind her.

“Catherine” he begs, she turns to him and smiles.

“Thank you” she tells him. “For everything” he pulls her into a hug and kisses her head.

“No matter what, you are always welcome here” he tells her and then pulls away. Esme pulls her into a tighter hug, almost squeezing her too tight. Emmett gives her a bear hug, lifting her off the ground, Catherine laughs and hugs him back. He sets her down and kisses her forehead.

“See you around, Kitty” she nods and looks to Rosalie who pulls her into a quick hug.

“I love you, Cat” Rosalie tells her.

“Love you too” Catherine tells her pulling back.

“I'm sorry” Alice tells her, Catherine shrugs.

“We've never really got along” Catherine tells her. “Guess you always knew” Alice looks down, Catherine nods and lets Jasper hug her, he kisses her head before she pulls back and turns to her car.

…....................

Catherine slams her foot on the break of her car, it only just comes to a stop before the figure stood in the middle of the road. Jacob stands before her. She glares at him through the wind shield.

“Get out the car” he snaps at her, she glares harder at him. “We need to talk”

“Now you want to talk?” she snaps. “You had your chance to talk to me yesterday.....you walked away” she tells him, he sighs and nods, before moving around to the passenger door, he opens it and climbs in. “What are you doing?” she asks as he closes the door.

“I'm sorry” he tells her. “I'm sorry I walked away....I just...I didn't know what to say to you”

“How about hello?” she asks shooting him a look.

“Hello” he offers with a smirk looking to her. She scoffs and looks away. “Can we talk now, please?”

“I have a plane to catch” she tells him.

“You're leaving?” he asks.

“There is nothing for me here, why would I stay?” she asks him.

“Just ten minutes....please” he begs, she sighs and looks to him before pulling the car away.

“Fine...you have till I reach the airport” she tells him, he nods, he'll take it, he looks over her quickly, even dressed down, there is something about her. And that smell, that scent, it's like nothing he's ever smelt before. “Clock's ticking” she looks to him. “Talk” she commands, and he opens his mouth without thinking about it.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Jacob and Catherine now drive in silence, both of them just avoiding looking at the other. Jacob can feel her though, she's right there beside him, right there with him, and honestly he's never felt more at home. This is where he belongs. He smiles to himself and then looks to her.

“Catherine” he states.

“Be quiet” she warns, commands and he snaps his jaw shut, he glares a little. She glances to him. “I'm thinking” she tells him. He leans back in his seat. “You don't know me” she points out, he shrugs. “You can talk” she commands, and his jaw loosens, he looks to her.

“How'd you do that?” he asks touching his face, she sighs.

“You know that Edward can read minds?” she asks, he nods. “Alice can see the future, Jasper can control emotions......well...I.” she sighs. “I can make people do what I want them to do” he raises an eyebrow. “I tell them to do something....I command them to do something and well.....they do it.....like talking” she looks to him. “Shutting up......I'm not a bad person, okay, and I don't use it...for evil” he smirks a little. “Why are you smirking at me?” she asks. He shakes his head.

“You're a vampire and you're worried about being evil” he tells her, she rolls her eyes.

“Aren't you supposed to be nice to me?” she asks. “Seen as I'm your imprint or whatever.....” he shrugs. “So...what exactly is it?” she asks. “Like...love at first sight?” he shakes his head and looks to her as she drives.

"It's not like love at first sight, not really. It's more like… gravity moves… suddenly. It's not the earth holding you here any more, she does…” Catherine looks to him, they kind of just stare at one anther. “You become whatever she needs you to be, whether that's a protector, or a lover, or a friend” she looks away first.

“And what is that for us?” she asks. “What are you to me?”

“I don't know....yet” he tells her. She sighs. “If you're a Cullen....how come you haven't been around?” she glances to him.

“What? They didn't tell you?” she asks, he shakes his head. “I was married, for eighty years” she tells him. “And then this human comes along....and everything changes, she takes him away from me....” Jacob frowns, then clocks on.

“Oh” he breathes. “You and Edward?” he asks, she looks to him and then away. “Wow...sorry, that....well that sucks” she scoffs a laugh.

“Yeah, sucks” she repeats. “So I left” she adds. “My sister, Rose, she....convinced me to come back”

“For the wedding?” he asks, she shrugs.

“I think she hoped...that I would stay” she looks to him. “But I can't” she tells him.

“You still love him” he whispers.

“I was with him for a very long time, most of my vampire life, it's not just going to go away” he nods, he can understand that. It is a very long time to be with someone. To have feeling for someone. “What do we do now?” she asks him.

“Is there anyway I can convince you to stay?” he asks her, she looks to him. “Until they come back?” he asks. “If you leave....I don't know what happens” he admits. “With the imprint” she looks ahead, notes the sign for the airport. “Catherine”

“I don't know what to do” she admits to him.

…...................

“Here” Catherine sets a soda in front of Jacob, the two of them sat in the airport cafe, she sits across from him.

“Thanks” he mumbles and leans forward a little as she taps on the side of an iced tea, they both know she won't drink it, that it's purely for appearance. “I...” he sighs. “I could come with you” he offers, she looks to him.

“What about the pack?” she asks. “Or what if in a week we can't stand one another” he chuckles and shakes his head.

“That's not going to happen, Catherine....we're.....connected to one another.....tell me you don't feel something here? Between us?” he asks. “You do not smell revolting” she looks to him. “Like the others...” he takes her hand. “You are do not feel cold to me” she looks to their hands, he strokes the inside of her wrist. She looks to him and pulls her hand away, Jacob looks to her.

“This is....weird” she tells him, he smirks a little. “You are my natural enemy” he nods.

“Yeah, I know....” he holds his hand out towards her. “And humans are your natural food source....you choose to ignore that” she flicks her eyes to his, still a little red, but mostly gold. She raises her hand and sets it in his, he smiles and curls his fingers around her hand. “Come back with me?” he asks, begs of her.

“Jacob” she whispers and looks to him sadly.

“Then let me come with you, it's one or the other, Catherine.....it's your choice” he smirks. “You're stuck me now, leech” she smirks.

“Mutt” she whispers back, he smiles at her.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Jacob looks to Catherine and smirks, reaches over and takes her hand pulling it into his lap, he turns it over traces the bite on her wrist.

“What's this off?” he asks, she looks to him, to the bite and then raises her eyes again.

“That's how I turned” she answers, he looks to her sadly and holds her head.

“Tell me” he whispers, she shakes her head.

“You don't want to hear it” she tells him.

“I want to know everything” he corrects brushing his thumb over her skin. She looks to him and then forward again.

“I was walking home” she tells him. “It was raining and the sun was setting” she states. “You ever have that feeling....you know, the one where you know someone is following you?” he nods. “I had that feeling, all day, I just, I couldn't shake it” he squeezes her hand. “I was almost home, just a shortcut through the park and I would be right there......I never made it out of the park” she tells him. “I never saw him, her, whoever it was....I just remember the pain” she looks to him. “And then I hear her, Rosalie, my big sister, I thought I was dead” he frowns.

“Why?”

“Because we'd been told she was dead” she answers. “But I heard her, telling me that I was going to be okay”

“So the blonde one is actually your sister? Your blood sister?” she nods.

“Yeah...we're the only...real siblings” he nods and looks forward, he sighs, she follows his eyes.

“They're not going to want me around” he tells her as the car approaches the Cullen drive. “You should just let me out here”

“Jacob” she holds onto his hand. “I want you around” she tells him. He looks to her.

“You do?” he asks, she nods.

“Why do you think we came back?” she asks. “You said it was here or away, but to take you away from your family” she offers. “Your pack...” he smiles at her. She turns into the drive. “What sort of person would that make me?” she looks to him. “But we should tell them” she tells him. Jacob looks up at the house and nods. It's the logical thing to do, he's just not ready to die yet. She cuts the engine and looks up at the house, Rosalie frowns from the upstairs window, Catherine turns to Jacob who nods at her, Catherine climbs out first and Rosalie is suddenly there.

“What's going on? Are you back? Are you staying? What changed your mind? And what is that smell???” Rosalie asks. Catherine looks back to the car and Jacob climbs out, Rosalie raises an eyebrow.

“Jacob..convinced me that I should stay” Catherine tells her sister, who softens a little.

“You convinced her to come back?” Rosalie asks him, Jacob looks to Catherine who takes Rosalie's hand.

“I need to talk to you, to all of you.....we need to talk to you” Rosalie looks between them frowning.

…...............

Jacob stands at the back of the room watching the vampires, Catherine sits beside Rosalie directly in Jacob's line of sight, the rest of the family gathered around her. Rosalie takes her hand and gives her a small smile.

“What is it, Cat?” Jasper asks softly.

“I never said anything, because, well I had no idea it had happened until today so....” Catherine starts. “Do you remember when I got upset about the flowers and I took a walk?” they each nod and mumble affirmations. “Well there was this wolf...” Rosalie looks to Jacob and then to Catherine.

“No” she states. “Tell me he didn't” Catherine looks to her sister.

“Catherine?” Carlisle asks.

“I imprinted on her” Jacob answers behind them. “Catherine is my imprint” Carlisle looks to him.

“I wasn't aware this was even possible” he tells the wolf who shrugs.

“We didn't know either” Jacob offers. “But it's happened so....I get that you guys don't like me very much, or at all....but Catherine is my imprint, and you can't keep me away from her” he growls. Carlisle holds up a hand towards him.

“No one's said anything about stopping you from seeing her, but it's her choice....” Jacob calms and looks to Catherine.

“Don't send me away” he tells her, she shakes her head.

“You know who she is right?” Emmett asks. “You know her....past?”

“About Edward?” Jacob asks. “Yes, she told me, and I don't care that she was with him, because she's not now...” Carlisle turns to Catherine.

“This is up to you” he tells her softly. “No one can make this choice for you and we will support whatever you decide” he looks to Rosalie purposely, knowing she would be the most difficult in this situation, Catherine is her baby sister, and she always feels the need to protect her and after what she went through with Edward, Rosalie right now will be extra dubious out any sort of relationship. “Isn't that right, Rose?” Rosalie looks to Catherine who looks back at her.

“Please” Catherine begs of her sister. Rosalie nods and kisses her head.

“Whatever you want, Cat” Rosalie tells her. “Just don't expect me to sniff him” she teases, Catherine chuckles, and the others soon join in, Carlisle moves to Jacob.

“Just...look after her...right now she needs a friend” Jacob nods.

“I know...I wouldn't push her into anything...I just...I want her to be happy” Carlisle smiles, that's exactly what the rest of them want for her. “And if all she wants...is for me to be her friend...then that's what'll be”

 


	10. Chapter 10

Jacob walks with Catherine through the trees, they'd dealt with her family and now they have to talk to the pack, Carlisle walks ahead of them, he's there to talk about amending the treaty, Jacob to be allowed across the line with repercussions and for Catherine to be acknowledged as an imprint, officially, plus she needs to resign the treaty, with her unmarried name. Rosalie and Emmett behind, just in case, but it's mostly for Rosalie to watch over Catherine. Jacob looks to his imprint and smiles, completely in awe smile, dopey and all loved up, Rosalie rolls her eyes, Emmett nudges her back. Jacob brushes his fingers against Catherine's, she smiles and looks down, before threading her fingers with his. They share a smile. Emmett smiles seeing his little sister smiling again, he looks to Rosalie who even smiles too, she looks to Emmett and drops it, he smirks and kisses her head. Knowing that Rosalie is secretly happy for her sister and the wolf, even if he is a wolf. Rosalie knows that the imprint bound means he will never intentionally hurt her.

“Jacob” Sam states approaching the treaty line.

“Sam” Jacob greets back squeezing Catherine's hand before letting go and heading across the line. “Doc wants to talk about mending the treaty, just to allow me over to see Catherine” Sam looks to Catherine as Rosalie and Emmett move to stand with her between them. “They thought it best to talk to you in...person” Sam nods and looks to Carlisle, they move away to talk as Catherine approaches the treaty line, well she thinks it's the treaty line, seen as she can't smell it like the others. Jacob leans against a tree on the other side and smiles at her. She smiles back.

…......................

Jacob grabs a muffin from the table and tries to shovel it in so he can go back to Catherine. Emily shakes her head.

“Slow down” she warns. “You'll choke”

“Sorry” Jacob mumbles with a mouthful. Paul and Jared share a look as Embry smiles.

“So...when do I get to meet her?” Emily asks and all the wolves stiffen and look to Sam, Emily looks to him. “I do get to meet her, right? She's an imprint...”

“And a vampire” Paul points out grabbing a muffin, Jacob growls at him. “Well she is” Paul adds. “And we're here to protect humans from them”

“She doesn't smell like a vampire” Sam points out, they all look to him. “She smells human”

“You don't smell it either?” Jacob asks.

“I think it's because we're a pack, we're connected....” Sam answers. “And because she's an imprint, so we're not...uncomfortable around her”

“So?” Emily asks. “Can I meet her?” Sam sighs and looks to Jacob.

“We can do...a supervised meeting, at the treaty line, with....reinforcements, just...to be sure” Sam offers, Jacob nods.

“And when she's ready” Jacob offers. “She's....we're not....It's complicated....” Paul smirks.

“He means he choked...vampire got your panties in a knot?” Jacob growls and lunges at Paul who laughs dodging him.

“Hey, easy, both of you” Sam warns. “Jacob” he snaps, Jacob stops and glares at Paul instead.

“She was married, okay” he states. “To the other one....To Edward” they all stare at him. “Yeah, see....”

“So....Bella stole her husband?” Seth asks.

“Yeah” Jacob nods.

“You imprinted on the vampire that hates the human you love” Leah points out.

“I don't love Bella” Jacob tells her. “I don't really feel anything for her any more, I mean I am annoyed, pissed off even for what she did to Catherine...it's hard to explain....”

“No it's not” Sam tells him. “Your affection for Bella is what lead you to Catherine....she was the white rabbit to your Alice....Catherine being Wonderland” they all stare at Sam as Emily smiles. “The white rabbit lead Alice to Wonderland...that's the analogy I was going for....” the wolves all start laughing, Sam sighs. Jacob smirks but he understands what Sam means, if he hadn't 'loved' Bella he would never have met Catherine.

…............

Jacob smiles approaching the treaty line, Catherine is sitting with her back against a tree and a book in her lap, his smile widens as he approaches her.

“Catherine” he greets, she looks up at him and smiles herself.

“Jacob” she greets back.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Jacob sits behind Catherine, her back against his chest as he leans over her shoulder to point at a photo in the album in her lap, it had been Emily's idea to swap their childhood photos, granted hers are older than his and fewer in number.

“This” he tells her. “Is from when my Dad took me and my sisters to Seattle, Rebecca got ice cream in her hair and it took him an hour to get her to stop crying” Catherine smiles. “He had to buy these earrings she'd been after for months....hmmm now I think about, I think she might have done it on purpose” Catherine laughs and looks to him, he smiles and brushes her hair over her shoulder and touches her neck. “You should smile more” he tells her, she shrugs and looks away.

“It's not like I've had much reason to lately” she mumbles.

“No I suppose not” he mumbles back, she looks to the photo album. “What was it like?” he asks. “Before Bella” she looks back to him. “Were you happy?” he asks her softly, she shrugs.

“I guess I was....content” she answers touching the page of the photo album. “I guess that's not really happy but....I thought I was at the time” he takes her hand and she looks to him. He strokes her cheek and then cups it. She closes her eyes and leans into his hand.

“What do I feel like?” he asks, she peeks at him. “Temperature wise?”

“Oh...” she closes her eyes again. “I don't know....just normal I guess...”

“Normal...like a vampire? Or like a human?” he asks, she smirks and shrugs.

“Just normal” she looks to him, he smiles. “Between them I guess, not too hot and not too cold” she teases. “It's a comfortable temperature” she tells him. He brushes his thumb over her cheek. “You said I don't feel cold to you” he nods. “So what do I feel like?”

“Normal” he repeats, he smirks as she shoots him a look. He chuckles and pulls her closer. “It's comfortable” he tells her softly pressing his head to the side of hers. She pulls back and curls up against his chest, he wraps an arm around her as she flicks through the photos.

…...............

Catherine smiles as Rosalie brushes her hair, she older sister has seen a change in Catherine these last few days, she's lighter, more childlike, there's more of the human Catherine back, so Rosalie can't feel too bad about that, and she can't hate Jacob that much, someone that's brought her sister to life. Rosalie kisses her head and then pulls her hair up.

“What are you doing today?” Rosalie asks.

“I don't know, Jacob didn't say” Catherine answers grabbing a necklace from the dresser and holds it to her neck, Rosalie smirks.

“So....why are you going out of your way to look nice?” Catherine looks to her sister.

“I'm not” she argues.

“You picked up your good necklace” Rosalie tells her, Catherine looks to it.

“So?” Rosalie smirks.

“It's okay to want to be with someone, Cat” Rosalie tells her taking the necklace from her. “You are allowed to be happy, you should be happy, I want you to be happy even if it is with the mutt” she growls.

“Rose” Catherine warns. “I don't know what I want from Jacob, but right now I am happy that he is my friend and that he takes my mind off of everything, he makes me smile, and laugh, and he makes me feel wanted and special...which is something I've missed”

“I want you around” Rosalie tells her.

“No, I know” Catherine tells her sister. “But it's different when it's from him.....he doesn't want me to be his sister, he wants me to be me” Rosalie smiles warmly at her and hugs her from behind.

“As long as you are happy” Rosalie tells her. “That's all that matters....and that he knows that if he hurts you....after everything....I will kill him” Catherine looks to her sister and raises an eyebrow. “What?”

…..............

Jacob pulls Catherine closer as she steps out of the Cullen house, she raises an eyebrow at him, he smirks.

“Where are we going?” she asks as he pulls her along, as he walks backwards, her hands in his.

“It's a surprise” he tells her softly, she watches him as he smiles at her. “You look....” he smiles warmer at her, dopey and love struck. “Beautiful” she looks away and shrugs. “You do” he tells her pulling her closer, lets go of her hands to touch her face. “Catherine..” he whispers stroking her cheek. “Come on” he steps back and takes her hand pulling her along.

….................

Jacob smiles looking over the edge of the cliff, Catherine stands at his side.

“You want me to what?” she asks him, he smirks and looks to her.

“Jump” he tells her, she raises an eyebrow.

“Why?” she asks, he shrugs and pulls her closer, wrapping his arms around her back.

“For fun” he offers with a smirk, she looks up at him.

“Fun” she repeats, he nods. “I can...be fun” he strokes her cheek. She smirks and nods stepping back from him, looks over the edge before jumping, Jacob laughs above her, watching as she dives into the water below, she breaches the surface and looks up at him, he smiles and dives in after her. When he breaches she's vanished, Jacob looks around.

“Catherine?” he asks, she appears in front of him, he smiles and moves closer to her. “See.....fun” he tells her she smiles and nods.

“It was fun” she tells him, he reaches up and brushes her wet hair from her face. “What else do you do for fun?” she asks.

“I like to run” he tells her. “In wolf form...mechanics....video games.....” he looks to her and smiles. “I am guessing that's not something you enjoy doing?” she shakes her head.

“But...I guess I've never had the opportunity, it was the classics I was expected to do, you know a vampire thing, music, an instrument, reading, scholar type things....other than the wolf thing, I would like to try, will you show me?” she asks, he nods and takes her hand under the water.

“We can try anything” he tells her. “Tell me and we'll do it” she looks up at him, he smiles warmly at her. She stares at him before steeling herself.

“Kiss me” she asks of him, he blinks and stares at her.

“What?” he asks.

“I want you to kiss me” she tells him. “If you want to, I mean, you don't have..” he kisses her.

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

Jacob looks to Catherine as she rings out her hair and pulls it over her shoulder, he moves to her, she looks up at him. He leans down and kisses her again, setting his hand on the side of her face, she closes her eyes and enjoys it. He smiles against her lips and pushes her backwards onto her back, she laughs a little and presses her hand to his chest to stop him.

“Jacob” she whispers, he pulls back and presses his head to her shoulder.

“I got too excited” he mumbles and then they both chuckle. “Not like that....a little like that” he raises his head and smiles at her. She smiles back a little, he strokes her cheek. “It's okay” he tells her. “I'll be here”

“I just....I'm not...”

“I know” he tells her and sits back, she sits up. “Look you and Edward, you had this relationship, a marriage and then....it was ruined, and it may take you some time...before you want something like that again I know that, you got hurt and I..” she kisses him to shut him up, he pulls back and frowns.

“It's not that” she assures him. “I like you, Jacob, this last week...” she smiles and looks to her hands as she fiddles with her Cullen bracelet. “There is something that you do to me.....the way you make me feel......” he raises her chin.

“But?” he asks, she shrugs.

“I'm a vampire and you're a wolf....and I don't want to hurt you” she admits, he chuckles softly.

“That's what you're worried about?” he asks softly. “Hurting me?” he nudges her nose with his. “You won't...Catherine....” he smiles. “It has only been a week” he states, she nods. “Just feels like longer....”

“I know” she breaths against his lips. He pulls her closer and kisses her softly.

“We'll wait” he tells her, pressing his forehead to hers. “I'm not going anywhere, Cat, I promise....you're stuck with me” she nods. “I'm not going to do what he did to you, you know that, right?” she nods a little and then shrugs.

“It's just....Rose said you and Bella used to....”

“Yeah” he whispers. “I thought I was in love with her” Jacob admits. “But I wasn't.....Sam thinks that I wanted to be around her...because she lead me to you” he tells her. “You, Catherine, you are who I am meant to be with....you are my imprint...” he kisses her head and then stands, sighs and holds out his hand. “Come on....”

“What?” she asks.

“Give me your hand, Cat” he wiggles his fingers, she takes his hand and lets him pull her up. “I want to introduce you to my friends” he tells her.

….................

Jacob smiles pulling Catherine closer to the treaty line.

“Wait right here” he tells her setting his hands on her shoulders, she looks to him and nods, he kisses her. “I'll be right back”

“I'll be here” she tells him, he smiles and jogs across the treaty line, Catherine takes a deep breath, it's not needed but she likes the smell. She hops up onto a fallen log and walks along it. Jacob returns with Embry and Quil who wave at her, she waves back.

“Cat, this is Quil” Jacob sets his hands on his shoulders and then moves to Embry. “This is Embry...my best friends” Catherine smiles. Jacob holds out his hand to Catherine. “I want to see something” she moves to him and takes his hand. He kisses the back of it and then pulls her towards Quil and Embry. “Touch her” He tells his friends, the two wolves and the vampire shoot him a look. “Just...go with it” he states, Catherine pulls her hand back and holds it out to his friends.

“By far the weirdest thing any one has asked me to do” Catherine tells him, Embry chuckles and then takes her hand.

“Huh” he states turning her hand over. “She's not cold” Catherine looks surprised. “I figured she'd be cold, like the others”

“I don't understand” Catherine states, Jacob wraps an arm around Catherine.

“My pack mates, my brothers, they don't find you uncomfortable” he tells her. “You're not cold and you don't stink to any of us....”

“So?” Catherine asks. Jacob smiles.

“A vampire that doesn't repulse the wolves” he tells her. “It makes you pretty damn special” she smiles a little and looks down. Embry and Quil share a look, both smirking. “A one of a kind” Jacob adds. “Edward was a moron to hurt you the way he did.....” she looks to him. “But I see how incredible you are, and I won't ever hurt you” he kisses her cheek. “Now...how about a run?” he asks.

“All of us?” she asks looking between them. “I'll admit I am curious to see how fast you wolves can run” she teases, Embry and Quil smirk.

“You're on” Embry states, he and Quil rough house into the trees, Catherine turns to Jacob, she kisses him.

“Thank you” she tells him. “For trusting me with your friends”

…............

Jacob plays with Catherine's hair as they lounge on the sofa in her room back at the Cullen house, she's actually loved running with Embry and Quil, just something so....natural about being around them. Jacob kisses her head and she turns to snuggle into his chest. He smiles and wraps an arm around her.

“This is nice” he tells her.

“Yeah, it is” she agrees, he rubs her arm and then threads his fingers with hers, this is comfy, he thinks, even with the marble vampire laying against him. This is where he belongs, right here, with her. He presses his nose to her hair and closes his eyes holding her closer to him.

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

Rosalie looks to her sister who is smiling away to herself, Emmett raises an eyebrow at the the younger Hale girl and then smirks to himself. Rosalie rolls her eyes at her husband.

“So...” Rosalie starts, Catherine looks to her. “How are things with Jacob?” she asks, Catherine smiles.

“I kissed him” Catherine admits.

“And?” Emmett presses, Catherine frowns and shakes her head.

“Just kissed him”

“Really?” Emmett asks. “That smile is just for a kiss....must have been one hell of a kiss” Catherine smiles.

“It was.....no ones ever kissed me the way Jacob kissed me....” she tells them, Rosalie smiles and nods, knowing that her sister has finally found where she is supposed to be, who she is supposed to be with, that Jacob kisses Catherine the way Emmett kisses Rosalie. And yes, she hates that he stinks and he makes her stink, but for her baby sister's happiness, she'll put up with it. Rosalie and Emmett share a look, a smile, Catherine moves to her wardrobe and cocks her head. “When he touches me.....” Catherine starts with a smile. “I feel like....I'm alive again” she looks to Rosalie who smiles.

“Do you love him?” Rosalie asks, Catherine looks away and shrugs.

“I don't know” she admits.

“It's okay to say yes, Kitty” Emmett tells her. “You are allowed to love again......okay, are you happier with Jacob, now.....or when you were with Edward?” he asks, Catherine looks to the scarf in her hand.

“Now” she admits. “But...”

“No buts” Rosalie tells her. “Edward's moved on, he loves someone else, if he's allowed that, if after the hurt he caused you he's allowed that, don't you think you are allowed it too, that you deserve your happiness.....that you get your fairytale ending” Catherine looks to her sister.

“I thought you hated Jacob” she mumbles, Rosalie shrugs.

“I hate his species” she states. “But...I like that he's brought you to life again, that you are my sister again, so I guess I can't really hate him” she admits through clenched teeth, Catherine and Emmett share an amused look.

“Help me pick out an outfit” Catherine asks softly. “I'm meeting Emily”

“The wolf girl?” Emmett asks. She nods.

“Yeah, I'm an imprint, she's an imprint, Jacob and Sam think it's a good idea for me to blend with them and she sounds nice” Catherine turns back to her closet, Rosalie moves to stand behind her.

“What look are we going for? Hot and sexy vampire” Rosalie teases motioning to leather trousers. “Or.....the sweet and innocent vampire” she motions to the girlie sun dresses.

.............................

Catherine looks to Jacob as she leaves the house, he smiles at her and moves closer, she runs a hand over her dress.

“Is it too much?” she asks, he shakes his head and takes her face gently in his hands.

“No, you look....beautiful” she smiles a little, he kisses her. “You sure you're okay with this?” he asks her, she nods.

“I should be asking you that” she whispers. “You're not worried about me.......being..”

“No” he tells her quickly, surely. “I trust you, Cat, you won't hurt anyone....okay?” she pulls him closer and smiles.

“How is it that you know just what to say?” she asks softly, he smiles and strokes her cheek.

“Because I am just that awesome” he answers, she laughs and pulls him closer so she can kiss him. “Come on” he whispers against her lips and takes her hand.

….........................

Emily smiles at Catherine as the vampire approaches the treaty line, Sam's arm sits firmly around Emily, Paul and Jared behind them, just in case.

“Hello, Catherine” Emily greets, Catherine smiles as Jacob wraps an arm around her waist. Sam nods to the vampire. Emily shoots Sam a look, he sighs.

“I've spoken to the elders” he offers looking to Jacob who raises an eyebrow. “An amendment has been made to the treaty, Catherine is now welcome on the Reservation....as long as her diet....remains what is it now” Catherine and Jacob shares a look, he smiles at her.

“Thank you” Jacob tells Sam who nods.

“So, that means we don't have to stand around in the freezing” Emily states. “And she can come home, with us” She offers, Jacob smiles and looks to Catherine.

“What do you say? Want to hang out with pack for a bit?”

“And the other imprints” Emily adds. “We thought we'd make a day of it, you know......welcome you properly” Catherine nods.

“I would like that, very much” Emily smiles at her as the vampire smiles at her.

…................

Paul stands with Jacob as Rachel Black and Catherine laugh together, Paul smiles and shakes his head.

“She's actually alright” he offers looking to Jacob.

“For a vampire?” Jacob asks, Paul shrugs.

“Yeah” he answers. “She doesn't stink...so” Jacob shoots him a look. “You know what I mean....it's like she's....”

“Adjusted to be around us” Jacob offers, Paul nods.

“Yeah, everything that normally irritates or whatever,......it's not there....everything that makes us hate them....”

“Yeah” Jacob agrees and smiles looking at Catherine and his sister talking.

“And I trust her” Paul adds. “I have no reason to, but I do, there's a vampire talking to my imprint and I'm fine with it” he offers looking to Jacob who nods. “It's weird, right?” Paul asks, Jacob shrugs.

“I like that the pack likes her” Jacob offers. “There's no tension, no waiting for someone to snap....enjoy it” Jacob tells him before moving to Catherine she smiles warmly at him as he smiles at her.

…..................

Jared smirks into Kim's hair as she chuckles, Seth stares at Catherine who smiles back, Jacob smirking away.

“Really?” Seth asks, she nods. “So you can just tell people what to do?”

“Yes” Catherine answers.

“And they do it?”

“Yep” she answers, Jacob chuckles. “But it has to be an order, like I can't just say get up...I have to order it...like. Get up” Seth stands and then frowns looking around, the pack start laughing. Seth looks to Catherine who chuckles into Jacob's arm. Seth sits down again.

“That's pretty cool” Embry mumbles. “And would have been helpful with the vampire army, she could have just told them all to stop” he states, Jacob shoots him a look as Catherine looks down.

“Yeah” she states.

“Right” Embry tells himself. “Sorry....you left cause.....guess you wouldn't have helped for her, right?”

“Embry” Jacob warns.

“Well my family was in danger so....I guess I might have” she whispers, Jacob kisses her head and takes her hand.

“Lets take a walk” he tells her, she nods and they both stand.

….................

“This wasn't so bad, right?” Jacob offers, Catherine leans against his arm as they walk.

“No, it was nice” she answers. “They're nice people” she tells him softly, he wraps an arm around her and pulls her closer.

“So...does that mean you'd be up to facing my dad?” he asks, she looks up at him.

“Jacob” she whispers.

“I've met yours” he teases. She shoots him a look. “You're important to me, Cat” he touches her face. She nuzzles into his hand.

“Alright” she answers. “If it's that important to you”

“It is....” she nods.

“Then I'll do it” he smiles and leans down to kiss her.

“Thank you” he tells her. “Come on”

“Now?” she asks, he chuckles.

“We're on a roll” he tells her, she smiles. “Let's just get it all out of the way and then we can hang out”

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

Catherine passes outside of Jacob's home, he'd gone in first to talk to his father, to explain, to tell him how nervous Catherine is about it all. The pack was fine, she's met some of them before but this is Jacob's father. And though she knows he was at the wedding she wasn't exactly social.

“Cat” Jacob calls softly, she takes a deep breath, she doesn't need to, it's habit, and then turns to them. Jacob moving straight to her, to wrap an arm around her waist. “It's okay” he tells her softly and guides her forward a little as Billy wheels out of the house, he looks to Catherine and then to Jacob before smiling.

“Welcome, Catherine” he greets moving towards her, he offers the vampire his hand first, she looks to Jacob who kisses her cheek, she slides her hand into Billy's, he nods and smiles. Like she's passed some sort of test, she looks to Jacob who smiles and places his hand on the small of her back. “Why don't you come inside, and we can get to know one another” Billy offers with a smile, Catherine smiles back and nods.

…................

Jacob strokes Catherine's hair as she lays with her head on his chest, the two of them both chilling on his bed, a small tv on the dresser playing an old rerun of I love Lucy. She'd spent an hour answering any question Billy had to ask her about herself, about the species, about her past, with all the patience of a saint. Jacob just loved her more for it. That's right, he loves her. He knows most of it is the imprint but since he started getting to know her, there is something about her personality that is easy to like and maybe if they'd both been human, he may have fallen for her even then. Jacob smiles and kisses her head.

“Dad likes you” he tells her.

“Yeah, I'm sure every Dad hopes for his son to be forever attached to a vampire” she self-deprecatingly jokes.

“Hey” he pulls her chin up. “You're my imprint, chosen for me.....perfect for me....” she shrugs.

“Wouldn't you rather have a human, someone you can have a life with, a family with” she sits up and plays with her Cullen bracelet. “Don't you want a family, Jake?” she asks looking to him. He shrugs.

“I don't know” he tells her. “Maybe...”

“Well you won't have one with me” she tells him.

“There are other ways, Cat....” he corrects her. “We do what the Doc did” she glances to him. “Our own misfit family....only....we'll take anything” he takes her face in his hands. “Vampire, shifter, whatever the hell else is out there” he kisses her cheek. “I want you” he tells her. “Don't you ever think that I don't, I will only ever be yours” she looks away and he sighs pressing his head to her shoulder. “I know” he whispers. “You've probably heard that before” he tells her, she nods. “But I promise....the way this works, I'm with you....” she reaches up and wraps her arm around his neck, to scratch at his hair. “No matter what” he adds. “I promise” she looks down at him. “Cat” she nods and smiles a little. “Lay back down with me?” he pulls her down with him, she curls up against him with her head on his chest, he wraps an arm around her. “I love you, Catherine” he tells her. “And I know that it's early, and I know that you're still getting over Edward, so you don't have to say it back, I'll wait for it, whenever you're ready” she touches his chest and then sighs, nodding to herself.

“I don't need to wait” she tells him. “I think....I think I've known for a few days...but I was to afraid to say anything, or maybe it was about admitting it, and Rose and Emmett keep telling me that Edward's moved on, that he has his happily ever after...”

“And they want you to have yours?” he asks, she nods and then turns to look up at him.

“I love you too, Jacob” he smiles and leans closer to kiss her. “I do love you” she assures him. “More than I have loved anyone else” he smiles at her. “I know the difference now” she tells him. “What I had with Edward.....it's nothing compared to what I have with you....and only after 13 days. It's something so much.... _more_...then what I had in 66 years with him.....” Jacob smiles at her, she smiles back at him. “You make me feel.....alive” she tells him. He threads his fingers into her hair and pulls her down to him. “I love you, Jacob” she tells him, he nods and smiles before kissing her. He pulls back and smirks brushing her hair from her face.

“Does this make you my girlfriend?” he asks, she laughs back, he chuckles and kisses her.

“Yes” she tells him. “If you want to label it....then yes, I will be your girlfriend” she tells him warmly.

 


	15. Chapter 15

Jacob rubs his eyes leaving his bedroom, the sound of his father's laughter echoing through the house, he frowns, his father doesn't laugh, he turns to enter the kitchen and pauses, Catherine and Billy sit together at the dinning table, both smiling and laughing, Jacob can't help but smile back watching them. His girlfriend the vampire and his father is happy around her. Billy looks to him and smiles, nods, he approves of the vampire girlfriend, Jacob smiles and heads into the room, Catherine smiles looking up at him, he leans closer and kisses her. She's actually been staying a lot with him, on the reservation, in his bed, spends the night wrapped up in his arms.

“Morning” he greets.

“Morning” she greets back as he strokes her hair. “I have to go home” she tells him. “Rose text, said it was important plus...I kind of need to get fresh clothes” she teases, he looks to her shirt and realises it's one of his.

“You could just go around naked” he offers. “I wouldn't mind”

“I would” Billy adds, Catherine and Jacob both chuckle.

“Don't worry” Catherine tells him. “I'll spare you that image” she stands and grabs her jacket. “Later?” she asks Jacob. He nods, smiles and kisses her again.

“I'll see you later” he tells her softly, she smiles and nods. “I'll go pop in on the pack” Jacob tells her. “Text me”

“I will” Catherine offers as she pulls on her jacket, she smiles. “I love you” she tells him, he smiles, all dopey like.

“I love you too” he tells her, she kisses his cheek and then leaves, Jacob sighs softly, Billy shakes his head amused.

“Who knew you'd be so happy with a vampire” Billy teases, Jacob looks to him.

“You were laughing with her” Jacob points out, Billy nods.

“She's not a bad girl, Jake” he offers. “Something bad happened to her a long time ago, that made her into something we should fear and hate......” Jacob looks down. “And yet she is still the sweetest girl....woman I have ever met” Jacob smiles and nods.

“Alright, I'll be back later” he tells his Dad who smiles and waves him away.

…................

Jacob sits on his bed as the sun sets waiting for Catherine. She'd text saying she would be over later, so he's waiting. He looks out the window and sighs before smiling seeing her leaving the woods, and then she's walking in through the door and crawling into his bed, he frowns and looks to her.   
“Cat?” she shakes her head and pulls him down with her.

“Hold me” she begs. “Please” he nods and wraps his arms around her, kisses her head.

“You want to talk about it?” he asks, she shakes her head.

“No, I don't want to talk about it” she tells him, nuzzling into his neck. She shakes against him.

“Cat...” he whispers worried. “Talk to me, please” she shakes her head.

“I can't” she tells him. “I can't tell you” she whispers. He sits up and she groans pressing her hands into her eyes. “I just can't...” he pulls her hands away and sighs, he pulls her closer and wraps his arms around her.

“Alright” he whispers. “It's okay” he kisses her head. She clutches to him, her head pressed to his chest, her ear over his heart, she closes her eyes.

“I just need you” she whispers, he nods and strokes her hair.

…..........

Catherine walks back into the Cullen house and up the stairs, she looks into the living room, glances really.

“Cat” Edward states, she looks to him, glares. Thinks at him. About Jacob and the imprint, of their relationship, he looks to her surprised, she smirks. “When?” he asks, Bella looks up from the sofa and looks between them.

“Before the wedding” Catherine answers out loud, Edward nods a little, looking slightly pained. Catherine scoffs and rolls her eyes before heading up the stairs to her room, where Rosalie lounges on her sofa, a glare etched onto her face, Rosalie looks to Catherine who tightens her jaw, they share a look and Rosalie is opening her arms to her little sister, Catherine moves to her and curls up at Rosalie's side, Rosalie wrinkles her nose and holds her breath as she hugs Catherine.

…..........

Jacob looks to his cell phone, re-reads the text from Catherine. 'I can't today. I'm sorry'. He frowns. She's never said no to spending the day with him before. He sighs and sets the phone down before looking around. What's he supposed to do now?

….........

Catherine sits on her sofa, which she's turned to face outside, the rain lashes down and the fog's rolled in, almost as if it's matching her mood. She wants to spend the day with Jacob, but she has to be here, just in case, she rolls her eyes. Just in case, yeah, right, they're just worried she'll tell Jacob and the pack about Bella and her 'condition'. Something else she can do that Catherine can't. Get pregnant. Have a baby. Be a mother. Catherine looks away. This is what she was talking about with Jacob. Maybe he would be better off with a human after all. She pulls her legs up onto the sofa and lays her head on the arm of it, stares blankly out the window.

 


	16. Chapter 16

Jacob returns home having not seen from Catherine in a week, he's trying not to worry, or panic, or go through withdrawal symptoms, he jogs into his house, he's been getting texts, short ones, saying she's okay but she can't get away, what ever that 'important' thing Rose wanted must be very important, to keep her away from him. Seth follows behind Jacob, the kid's been pretty attached to Jacob the last week, he thinks it's to do with all the others being all loved up with imprints and without Catherine around Jacob isn't as bad, so here he is. Jacob pauses, Billy and Charlie sit at the table, Charlie looking worried. Jacob has a bad feeling about this. Seth bumps into his back.

“Ow” Seth complains.

“Hey, Son” Billy greets. “Seth” Seth waves.

“What's going on?” Jacob asks warily.

“Bella called him” Billy offers referring to Charlie who stands.

“Hey, haven't seen you in a while” Charlie and Jacob shakes hands. “You okay?” Jacob nods.

“So, you finally heard from Bella?” He asks crossing his arms over her chest.

“They're extending their trip. Seems she caught a bug. They wanna wait until she feels better before they travel” Jacob frowns and thinks on Catherine's important family issue, he looks to Billy and then back to Charlie.

“She's sick?” he asks.

“Yeah, she told me not to worry, but she sounded, I don't know, off”

“She'll be okay, Charlie. Come on. Let's eat” Billy looks to Jacob. “Jacob, let it go. She'll be fine” they both know he means Catherine there, Jacob shakes his head, knowing that this could shake her, everything that's been good between them, Bella and Edward have been away and gone and if they are back, Jacob turns and leaves, Seth following him, again.

…...................

Jacob jogs faster up the Cullen steps and knocks on the door, Seth sits on the grass behind him, waiting. Jacob runs his hands through his had and rubs the back of his neck, Carlisle is the one to open the door, he gives Jacob a sad look.

“Where is she?” Jacob asks.

“Jake, is that you?” Bella calls, Jacob rolls his eyes. Yep, that's why Catherine's been off. Jacob looks to Carlisle who nods up the stairs, Jacob jogs up the stairs and pauses at the living room, he steps in and looks to Bella and then to Edward who pulls a face looking away from Jacob. “Jake. I'm glad you came” Bella tells him, Jacob looks around the room, all of the other leeches are that, all but Catherine and Rosalie. Emmett clears his throat and Jacob looks to him.

“She's upstairs” Emmett tells him, Bella frowns and looks between them.

“Jake?” she asks, Edward looks to Jacob who crosses his arms over his chest and raises an eyebrow at Edward.

“I'm going to find Cat” Jacob states and then leaves the room.

“Jake?” Bella asks frowning. “Why is he looking for her?” Bella sneers. Edward looks to her.

…..................

“Cat?” Jacob states walking into her room, Rosalie sits with Catherine's head in her lap, even for a vampire, Catherine looks pale, she looks to him.

“Jake” she whispers, he nods and moves to her, Rosalie slipping out of the way for him. Catherine sits up and lets him strokes her cheeks.

“Why didn't you tell me?” he asks softly, presses his forehead to hers.

“I'm sorry” she whispers, he pulls her closer and kisses her, she nuzzles into his neck as he holds her close to him, threads his fingers into her hair and kisses her head. Pulls her onto his lap and lets her curl up with him. “Do you know why?” she asks, he frowns. “Why they're back?” she elaborates. He shakes his head. She sighs and stands taking his hand. “Come on” she pulls him up, he frowns at her and follows her back downstairs. “They came back a week ago” he nods.

“When you...?” she nods and looks to him.

“Yeah” he pulls her to a stop, cups her face, she turns into it and closes her eyes. “Jake” she whispers and steps away, he hangs his head and follows her down the stairs. She stops in the doorway to the living room, Jacob stood at her back. Edward looks to them, Jacob sensing her distress moves to comfort Catherine, she looks to him as he wraps an arm around her shoulders and kisses her head. Bella raises an eyebrow watching them.

“Seriously?” she asks, Jacob growls into Catherine's hair.

“Bella” Edward warns softly, she looks to him, he shakes his head. “He imprinted”

“Yeah, but on a vampire? On her?” Bella asks. “Can that happen?”

“It has” Catherine states.

“Really?” Bella asks looking to her. “Cause Edward told me about your gift...that you can make people do what you want” Catherine breathes out a laugh as Carlisle looks horrified at the idea.

“Well...at least she didn't steal someone else's husband, mistress” Jacob states. Bella's eyes widen slightly, that coming from Jacob, who is suppose to be her friend. Emmett smirks a little, even Jasper does a little.

“Jake” Catherine warns shooting him a look.

“And look I imprinted before I even knew who she was....” Jacob adds.

“And I had no idea about your relationship with Jake until about ten days ago” Catherine states. “Believe it or not, the world doesn't actually revolve around you” Catherine states, Jacob smirks and he and Catherine high five. “Oh I have missed you” she tells Jacob who smiles wider at her. They can all see it, the change in Catherine with Jacob around, like a switch instantly switched inside of her, she's lighter, and smiling, and her eyes are sparkling and alive.

“So what's the big deal, anyway?” Jacob asks pulling Catherine closer, she wraps her arm around his back.

“Esme, you wanna help me up?” Bella asks, with Esme's help and Jacob sees she has a huge pregnant belly, he raises an eyebrow and looks to Catherine, understands a lot more why she's been upset, another thing she can't have.

“Well.......” Jacob is at a loss on what to say. “I...”

“Yeah” Catherine agrees, he looks to her, she looks back at him. He rests his chin on the top of her head and looks to Carlisle, he's the smartest one, he'll have the answers.

“What is it?” he asks.

“I'm not sure. Ultrasounds and needles won't penetrate the embryonic sac”

“I can't see it, either. And I can't see Bella's future any more” Alice offers.

“We've been researching legends, but there isn't much to go on. What we do know is that it's strong. And fast-growing”

“Why haven't you done anything?” Seth asks. Jacob and Catherine turn around to look at him, he stands behind them, he looks very upset. “Take it out of her!” Seth growls.

“All this fighting isn't good for Bella” Esme offers, Catherine rolls her eyes.

“Of course” Catherine states. “Her well being comes first” she states sourly.

“Catherine” Carlisle warns.

“Don't” Jacob growls. “Talk to her like that, like she's second best, this whole time you've all been neglecting her...” Jacob looks to Rosalie and Emmett. “Not you guys....you know what I mean” he turns to the others. “Where was your concern for her happiness?” Jacob looks to Catherine.

“Jacob” Catherine whispers, he looks to her and she shakes her head.

“You're too nice” he tells her. “You won't tell them...do any of them have any idea what this has really been like for you?”

“It doesn't matter any more” she tells him, takes his arm. “Jake...” she whispers and smiles at him. “It's okay, I have you now” he smiles back at her and strokes her cheek, he sighs and nods pressing his forehead to hers, Bella rolls her eyes.

“I should...” Jacob looks to Seth who nods. “We need to talk to Sam” he states and kisses Catherine. “I'll be back” he tells her. She nods and watches him go, Seth glances to Bella sadly before following. Catherine's entire being just....drains without Jacob, she wraps an arm around herself.

 


	17. Chapter 17

Jacob and the others gather in their wolf form communicating through their thoughts.

“Jake! Jake! Jake! Jake! Jake! Jake!”

“Is it true?” Paul asks.

“What will it be?” Quil asks.

“It's growing fast” Paul adds.

“It's unnatural”

“Dangerous”

“Monstrosity”

“An abomination”

“On our land”

“We can't allow it”

“We can't allow it”

“We can't allow it”

“We can't allow it” The wolves all argue, Seth remains silent as does Jacob. Sam stands above them.

“We have to protect the tribe. What they've bred won't be able to control its thirst. Every human will be in danger” Sam states.

“We're ready” Jared states.

“No time to waste” Leah offers.

“Now?” Jacob asks, worried about warning Catherine and getting her away, they can't hurt her. They can't.

“We must destroy it before it's born” Sam states.

“You mean, kill Bella?” Seth asks.

“Her choice affects us all” Sam answers.

“And Catherine?” Jacob asks looking to Sam. “If there is a fight, she'll stand with her family....”

“Then she's chosen her side!!” Leah states. Jacob attacks Leah and they start fighting.

“Enough!” Sam snaps. “We have real enemies to fight tonight” Sam states.

“Tonight?” Jacob and Seth ask together.

“You will fight with us, Jake” Sam orders, Jacob strains under the alpha command, but he pictures Catherine, pictures her laughing, and smiling, her with Billy and with Rachel, of them together and he's not bowing down, not this time, not with her at risk. He chooses her.

“I will not. I am the grandson of Ephraim Black. I am the grandson of a chief! I wasn't born to follow you, or anyone else” Jacob growls at Sam and then runs off.

….......................

Jacob phases back, dresses and then heads back towards the Cullen house, he did the right thing, he did, they may treat her like the lesser member of the family but Catherine will fight for them, for Rosalie and Emmet and Jasper and the doc, she would and he would have had....he takes a deep breath and leans against a tree before throwing up, yeah, that happened, the thought of almost having to, for what Sam would have made them do to an imprint. Jacob takes a deep breath and stands.

“Don't worry” Seth states behind him, Jacob turns to him. “They're not following us”

“What do you think you're doing here?” Jacob asks.

“I left Sam's pack” Seth tells him.

“Go home, Seth” Jacob tells him.

“I won't stand behind him”

“Oh, yes, you will. I'm not kidding. Get out of here”

“ls that an order? Gonna make me bow down, too?”

“I'm not ordering anyone. Look, I'm just going off on my own here, okay? To protect Catherine”

“Great, and I've got your back”

“No, you don't. If Sam comes after Bella, after all of them, are you really ready to fight your own brothers? Your sister?”

“If it's the right thing to do, to protect an imprint”

“Whatever. I'm gonna go give the Cullens a heads-up and make sure Cat's okay. Do what you want” Jacob turns and leaves and Seth follows him.

“How cool is this? Two-man pack. Two against the world”

“You're getting on my nerves, Seth” Jacob tells him.

“I'll shut up. Can do” Seth states following Jacob.

…..................

Jacob sits beside Catherine back in her room and staring out of the window.

“Why did you do that?” she asks looking to him. “Why did you leave them?”

“They were going to make me hurt you, Cat” he brushes her hair back from her face. “Or they were going to make me watch....you are my imprint, and my girlfriend, and I love you, I told you, it's you and me” he kisses her forehead and pulls her closer, she rests her head on his chest. “And Seth” he adds, she smiles.

“I don't mind him” she mumbles. “He's a sweet kid” he strokes her hair. “I just can't believe you did that” she mumbles.

“To protect you” he tells her. “I would do it again...in a heart beat” she sets her head against shoulder, he smiles at her. “It's going to be okay” he tells her stroking her cheek, he kisses her, then sighs. “I need to go talk to Seth about....setting up some sort of watch” he tells her, gently sliding her from his lap.

“Be careful” she tells him, he leans over and kisses her.

“I will be back” he promises her, she smiles and nods resting her head against the back of the sofa, he strokes her cheek.

…........................

Jacob smiles looking up at Catherine who stands in her bedroom window, he waves and she waves back, giving him a soft smile. She's paler again, even he can tell from where he stands, purple bags under her eyes, even though she doesn't sleep she seems tired. She makes a heart symbol with her hands and he smiles warmer at her and does the same back.

“Man, I can smell them from all the way out here” Leah states, Jacob looks to her.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Jacob asks as Seth approaches them glaring at his big sister.

“I'm not gonna let my little brother get himself killed”

“Go away, Leah! I can take care of myself” Seth tells her.

“That you think so proves you need a babysitter”

“Okay, would the both of you shut up?” Jacob tells them with a sighs. “Did Sam send you?” he asks Leah.

“Sam doesn't even know I left” The three of them listen as the wolves start howling.

“I think he just figured it out” Seth points out, Leah looks to Jacob.

“Jake. I know what his plan is”

 


	18. Chapter 18

Jacob wraps an arm around Catherine as they stand in the living room with the others, he touches her side.

“Sam's lost the element of surprise, and he doesn't want to take you on outnumbered, so he's not gonna come at you head on. He's got the place surrounded and he'll wait for his opportunity” Jacob tells them pulling Catherine closer, she knows he's worried, because she's stupid enough to fight for and with her family if it comes down to it, all for a human that destroyed her contentment, though how can she really hate her, it's all lead her to Jacob. She looks to the wolf softly.

“They won't get through without a fight” Emmett states.

“No fights. We won't be the ones to break the treaty” Carlisle tells them all.

“The treaty is void, at least in Sam's mind” Jacob tells them.

“Not in ours” Esme states.

“Carlisle, no one's hunted for weeks” Emmett points out.

“We'll make do” Esme tells Emmett.

“You've done us a great service, Jacob. Thank you” Carlisle tells the wolf.

“I didn't do it for any of you” Jacob states and looks to Catherine. “Despite everything, she would fight for you, you're her family....” Catherine looks to Jacob. “And imprint or not...” he leaves that there. Catherine leans against his arm, Bella tightens her jaw watching them. That bond, in the space of three weeks Catherine achieved with Jacob what Bella couldn't in a 18 months. What she tried so hard to achieve when Edward had gone. Jacob looks at Catherine with such adoration and love. Like there's no one else in the world but her. Bella looks to Edward who's watching Catherine, Bella looks to her bump.

….....................

Later, the sun has set and Jacob stands with Leah, they both look out through the trees.

“I know they're out there somewhere, but I can't hear them any more” Jacob states. “It's so quiet”

“I stopped hearing them, too” Leah admits. “The second I decided to leave. It's nice”

“You know you can't stay here” Jacob states, Leah looks to him alarmed.

“But I don't have any place...”

“I can't trust you with the Cullens. You hate them too much. You don't even like me”

“I don't have to. I just have to follow you”

“Look, Seth doesn't want you here. Neither do I”

“Being unwanted isn't exactly a new thing for me.” Leah states, Jacob doesn't reply. “Look, I'll stay out of your way. I'll do whatever you want, except go back to Sam's pack and be the pathetic ex-girlfriend he can't get away from” Jacob looks to her. “And I like Cat” Leah admits. Jacob looks to her. “Don't look so surprised, she's not like the others...and she understands” Leah mumbles, Jacob nods. “I just need to protect her right?” Leah offers. “Easy...” Jacob nods.

“Alright. I'm gonna do a perimeter run” Jacob offers.

“Hey” Catherine states leaving the house, Jacob smiles at her as Leah waves. “I brought food” she holds out two sandwiches. “I mean...I know the smell...” Jacob kisses her softly and smiles.

“Thank you” he tells her.

“Thanks” Leah states taking a sandwich from Catherine. Jacob smiles at Catherine.

“I was just about to do a run...”

“I'll stay with her” Leah offers, Catherine smiles and nods.

“See...I'll chill out with Leah” she offers, Jacob looks between them and narrows his eyes.

“Not sure how I feel about this” he tells them walking away, Leah and Catherine share a look before they both laugh. Jacob looks to them and smiles.

….....................

Leah walks with Catherine through the trees, far enough from the treaty line that they are not in danger, cause Jacob would kill Leah if the first time protecting Catherine she got her killed.

“How do you do it?” Leah asks, Catherine looks to her. “Being.....around Bella and Edward?” Catherine shrugs.

“I have Jake” Catherine answers.

“But before Jake....”

“I left” Catherine reminds her. “I ran away....and well I spent the whole wedding plotting to kill everyone Bella ever loved soo....” Leah chuckles and they share a look. “I guess it was harder for you, sharing a pack mind” Catherine offers. Leah shrugs. “You might imprint”

“I might, yeah” Leah nods. “Maybe....it's supposed to be rare” Leah tells her. “So far most of the pack has imprinted, chances get slimmer for me” Catherine shrugs.

“Says the first female shifter ever” Catherine teases, Leah laughs and looks to her.

“Okay, I see your point....never say never”

“Yeah, like a wolf imprinting on a vampire, or a vampire impregnating a human” Catherine looks to Leah. “It's been a weird year” Leah hums and nods in agreement, Catherine stumbles and catches herself on a tree, Leah frowns and moves to her side.

“Cat” she asks. “You okay?”

“Yeah” Catherine answers. “Just....dizzy” she offers, surprised, she stands and looks to Leah who frowns worried.

“Vampires get dizzy?” Leah asks, Catherine shakes her head.

“No.....” Catherine looks away. “Don't...say anything, it's probably nothing”

“Are you sure? I should tell Jake”

“Please, he'll just worry and with everything...” Catherine begs. Leah nods, sees her point.

“Alright, but if it happens again” she warns, Catherine nods.

“I'll tell someone” Catherine promises, Leah nods.

….......................

Jacob collapses onto Catherine's sofa, his head in her lap, so tired, he thinks to himself as he nuzzles into her stomach. She smiles a little and strokes his cheek, he smiles. How'd he get so lucky? His imprint is so....perfect. He wraps his arms around her waist, sliding his hand under the back of her shirt to stroke her back.

“Sleep” she tells him softly. “You look tired” he peeks up at her.

“So do you” he tells her back. “When did you last feed?” he asks her, she shrugs. “Cat”

“Just after the wedding, before the airport” she tells him. “I binged for the flight”

“That's three weeks” he tells her sitting up, cupping her cheek. Looks to her eyes, now practically black and sunken. “Cat” How had he not noticed.

“I'm okay” she tells him taking his hand and kisses his palm. “I'll be okay” he sighs and moves to nuzzle into her neck, she smiles and lets him curl up with her, his vampire teddy bear for his nap. He smirks to himself and kisses her neck.

“Love you” he mumbles, she smiles and strokes his back.

“I love you too” Catherine chuckles lightly when he starts to snort, she looks out the window to Leah who smiles, Catherine waves and Leah waves back before heading into the trees.

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

Seth looks to the last of the blood bags for Bella, Jacob stands behind Catherine, his chin on her head.

“So, that's the last of it?” Jacob asks.

“Bella could deliver as early as tomorrow. If she's going to have any chance at all, she'll need more blood” Carlisle states, Esme looks to him.

“And you need to feed. You have to be at your strongest for her”

“We need to go tonight” Rosalie states. Jacob wraps an arm around Catherine and pulls her closer.

“Carlisle, you're the enemy now. Sam won't hesitate. You will be slaughtered”

“Emmett will come with us” Rosalie offers.

“That won't be enough” Seth states.

“We have no choice, Seth. If there's anything we can do to save her, we have to try” Carlisle states, Jacob kisses Catherine's head.

“You'd risk your lives for her?” Seth asks.

“Of course we would. Bella's a part of our family now” Esme answers softly, Catherine clenches her jaw, Jacob threads his fingers with hers and kisses the side of her head.

“I know what I have to do” he states, Catherine looks to him worried.

“Jake” he presses his forehead to hers.

“It's okay” he tells her. “Trust me” she nods, he pulls her head to his chest and wraps his arms around her stroking her hair.

…..................

Jacob, Seth and Leah stand on the treaty line waiting for Sam's half of the pack.

“Jake! They're coming” Seth states.

“I know”

“We should phase, Jacob. We can't protect ourselves like this” Seth tells him.

“They'll see it as a threat” Jacob corrects, they looks ahead as the wolves step through the trees. “I wanna talk! Be easier if I could hear you, too” Jacob tells them, they backtrack. Paul, Quil and Embry step back out in human form.

“This isn't your territory any more. How's the new family working out?” Paul asks.

“You done?”

“You coming home, Jake?” Quil asks.

“Not until I finish this”

“What do you mean?” Paul asks.

“I want Sam to take back Leah and Seth” Leah and Seth look to Jacob alarmed.

“What?” Leah asks.

“No way!” Seth argues.

“Quiet!” Jacob orders then turns back to Sam's pack. “I want them safe. And I want this over. I need Sam to give his word that Cat won't be harmed, that she'll be left out of this and he has to wait until Bella's been separated from the problem”

“You mean till she's dead”

“Ease up, Paul” Embry states.

“Then what?” Paul asks.

“Tell Sam that when the moment comes, I'll be the one to destroy it”

“Jake!” Seth yells.

“I'm the only one who can. They trust me” Jacob tells them.

….............

Catherine stands looking out over the forest, wringing her hands together with worry, Edward approaches her, stands at her side.

“Cat” he whispers.

“What?” she asks not looking to him.

“You should have gone with them, to feed, you get cranky when you don't”

“I'm fine” she tells him, wrapping an arm around herself. “I just.....I wish for once, I get to be happy” she tells him. “But even the tiniest of sliver that I get, gets ruined....” she smiles seeing Jacob returning, he smiles up at her. “Here I am...somehow in the middle of your mess” she looks to Edward. “Starving for a human girl that....” she shakes her head. “It doesn't matter any more....” Jacob appears in the doorway, he looks between them.

“You okay, Cat?” he asks. She nods, Jacob moves to her and looks to Edward. “Go away” he states, Edward shakes his head and shoots Catherine a look before leaving. Jacob kisses her softly and nods. “It worked....the distraction”

“Good” she tells him.

“Seth and Leah are mad at me though”

“They'll get over it” she tells him softly, he shrugs and strokes her face, frowns a little, she's so pale, her cheek bone more pronounced. “I'm just hungry” she tells him, he kisses her forehead pulls her to his chest.

…..............

Seth sits next to Bella, he'd snuck in after everything that had happened with Jake and the pack, though Jacob probably knows. Bella looks to him.

“Hey. Are you okay?” she asks, he nods.

“Yeah, it's not like I'm the one carrying a demon” Seth jokes, Bella smiles.

“This is pretty important, Bella. Why don't you tell Seth what you've decided?” Esme offers. Seth looks to Edward.

“Esme is trying to talk Bella out of her baby names” Edward offers.

“She hates them” Bella states, Seth smiles.

“Well, then I'm on your side no matter what you picked” Seth tells her.

“They're not that bad. If it's a boy, EJ. Edward Jacob”

“Okay, fine, that one's not awful” Esme offers. “Why don't you tell him the girl's name?”

“I was playing around with our moms' names. Renée and Esme. And I was thinking... Renesmee”

“Renesmee” Seth tests.

“Too weird?”

“Um...”

“No, that's not too weird. It's beautiful. And it's unique, which certainly fits the situation. I like Renesmee” Edward answers.   
“He likes it” Bella states with a smile. Bella goes to take a drink of blood but suddenly her back breaks and she falls to the floor.

….................

Jacob and Catherine look to the door of her room, Jacob frowns.

“What was that?” he asks, Catherine looks down.

“It's starting” she mumbles looking up at Jacob who takes her face in hand.

“Are you going to be okay?” he asks noting how much darker her eyes have gotten, and he can smell it, the spilt blood, she nods.

“I'm fine” she tells him. “I just need to sit down” she tells him, he nods and moves with her to the sofa, she sits and wipes her hands on her jeans, Jacob sits with her and takes her hand in his, kisses her palm, she turns and curls into his side, he wraps an arm around her and kisses her head. They both listen to the commotion on the floor below. Jacob's arm tightening around Catherine as she shakes against him, he presses his lips to her head as letting her nuzzle into his neck, distracting herself from the smell of blood. They listen to Edward barking orders at Seth and Esme and Alice. Jasper shuffles into the room and looks to Catherine, she holds her hand out to him and he moves to sit in front of her on the floor, hugs her leg and holds her hand, just to keep himself grounded. They three of them pause slightly when a baby cries and then Bella's heart stops. Jacob looks to Catherine and strokes her hair. They listen to the thrumming of a heart beat, faster than a human, like a hummingbird.

….................

Downstairs, Esme cradles Renesmee her back to the door as Seth steps through, curious and upset, Bella was his friend after all, he steps forward and the baby looks to him. Seth sees her for the first time, he imprints on her, seeing her future from child to a grown woman. Seth's eyes widen and he falls to his knees.

…...................

As the wolves surround the house getting ready for a fight. Jasper, Alice and Edward stand ready for a fight.

“We're outnumbered” Jasper states and looks to Alice.

“By a lot” she adds.

“I won't let them hurt my family” Suddenly the wolves attack them and they try to fight them off. Catherine appears on the porch with Jacob.

“Stop!” she commands, the wolves and the vampires all stop fighting and look to her and Jacob.

“It's over” Jacob tells them as Seth appears at his side, Jacob looks to him.

“If you kill her, you kill me” Seth tells them. One of the wolves tries to attack again but Leah wolf barrels into it and stops them, Edward realizes what's happened.

“Seth imprinted. They can't hurt her. Whoever a wolf imprints on can't be harmed. It's their most absolute law” Edward looks to Catherine. Catherine blinks a little, rapidly, she sets her hand on the door frame and closes her eyes.

“Catherine?” Jasper asks worried. Catherine looks to him before collapsing. Jacob moves to her and he brushes her hair from her face.

“Cat?!” he asks stroking her face, he looks to Edward. “What the hell is happening?” he asks.

 


	20. Chapter 20

Jacob sets Catherine on her sofa, sweeping her hair from her face, Edward hovers in the doorway as Jasper pushes past him to stand with Jacob as he stands and rubs the back of his neck worried.

“This can't be happening” Jacob mumbles, “This can't....after everything **this** can't be happening” Jasper crouches and touches Catherine's face, frowning, he looks to Edward who shakes his head, he has no idea what's going on. Catherine groans as she wakes again, Jacob and Edward both stepping closer.

“What happened?” Catherine asks sitting up, Jacob grabs her face and kisses her, all over, lips, cheek, forehead. She frowns and looks to Edward. “Edward?” she asks.

“You collapsed” he tells her.

“Vampires don't collapse” she points out. “Are you sure?” she asks, Jacob presses his head to the side of hers.

“Yes, we're sure” Jacob tells her. “Doc's on his way back....you're gonna be okay”

“I'm fine” she tells him. “I'm just hungry”

“Vampire's don't collapse with hunger, Cat” Jasper tells her. She looks to him.

“I don't know, do I? I've never been this hungry before” she snaps at him. Jasper raises an eyebrow at her. “Sorry” she mumbles, her eyes then roll back into her head and she passes out again, Jacob lays her back down softly and looks to Jasper worried, Jasper looks to Edward.

“I'm going to call Carlisle again” Edward states and leaves the room.

.....................

Jacob sits on the floor in front of the sofa where Catherine lays, her arm over his shoulder so he can hold her hand. Jasper stands looking out the window and over the forest. Edward stands at the back of the room.

“What did you do now?” Rosalie snaps at Edward as she enters her baby sister's room with Emmett, Edward looks to her and shakes his head.

“Nothing” Rosalie glares at him as she moves to Catherine who lays with her head on the arm of her sofa.

“Don't you have some place else to be” Rosalie sneers. “Like with your current wife or your daughter” Edward looks to Catherine and then leaves the room, Jacob smirks and looks to Rosalie.

“Thanks, Blondie” Rosalie looks to him and then to her sister.

“What happened?” she asks stroking back Catherine's hair.

“She fell unconscious” Jasper answers from where he looks out the window. “Again”

“Again?” Emmett asks, Jasper looks to him.

“This is the fourth time since...”

“Since?” Rosalie asks.

“Since Renesmee was born” Jacob answers stroking his thumb over Catherine's hand. “Two hours ago, where's the doc?” he asks.

“Grabbing some things” Emmett answers just as Carlisle does appear. He moves to Catherine as Jacob moves slightly out of the way.

“Catherine” he greets.

“Hey” she mumbles, he touches her face and strokes her cheek bone and then under her eyes which are more black now then purple, and only darken every time she passes out. “There's something very wrong with me” she whispers, Carlisle nods.

“Yeah” he tells her. “I don't even know where to start” he admits and then looks to Rosalie who stands.

“I'll get her some blood” Rosalie states and leaves. “Emmett” Emmett follows after her.

“I'll go find Alice” Jasper states strokes Catherine's head and then leaves, Jacob kneels by Catherine and strokes her hair.

“You need to tell me everything, Cat....when did this start?”

“Two hours ago” Jacob answers, Carlisle looks to Catherine.

“No” she corrects, Jacob looks to her. “I've felt weird for a few days” she admits. “Dizzy...and there this pain” she tells Carlisle.

“Where?” he asks, she touches her abdomen.

“Here, it's really sharp and it's all the time...” Carlisle motions to her shirt.

“Can I?” he asks, she nods and sits up pulling her shirt up over her stomach, Carlisle sets his hands on her and frowns. He does the usual work up, as he would a human, applies pressure, his frown intensifies and he pulls his hands back.

“What?” Jacob asks. “What is it?” Carlisle looks to Catherine who frowns back at him. Edward appears in the doorway.

“That's not possible” he states, Carlisle looks to him. “Are you sure?” Edward asks, Jacob frowns looking between them.

“What? Sure of what? What's going on? What's wrong with her?”

“This union, their relationship, the likes of which have never been seen before” Carlisle offers, Edward looks to Catherine, she looks to him.

“What?” she asks. “What is it? What's happening to me?”

“Catherine” Carlisle states pulling her shirt down, she looks to him. “I think you're pregnant” the whole entire house falls silent. Catherine frowns and shakes her head.

“No, I can't be, I'm a vampire....we don't....it's not possible” she argues. “It's not physically possible”

“No, you're right, it's not physically possible, that's why you're sick....your body can't change to accommodate the life growing inside of you, that pain, that is your insides being destroyed to make room....”

“You're wrong” Catherine tells him. “You have to be wrong.....”

“There has never been a wolf-vampire relationship” Carlisle tells her.

“No” Catherine argues. Carlisle takes her hand and places it on her abdomen.

“Here...” he moves her hand a little and then smiles. “Do you feel that?” he asks, she frowns and then gasps as something moves.

“What?” she asks. “I don't...”

“You're pregnant” Carlisle tells her.

 

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

Catherine takes Jacob's hand and pulls it to rest on her abdomen, he closes his eyes and presses his head to the side of hers.

“Do you feel that?” Catherine asks smiling a little.

“Cat” he whispers curling his hand around her middle.

“I feel better” she tells him.

“You don' deserve this” he tells her. “You don't deserve to die, not now, not after everything....you don't get to die, you're not allowed to die” she looks to him.

“Jacob” she whispers. “You should eat...and sleep” she tells him, he shakes his head.

“Not till I know you're going to be okay” he pulls her closer, setting her across his lap, she curls against his chest, letting him wraps her up in his arms. He kisses her head. “You've got to be okay, Cat” he whispers to her. “What will I do without you?”

…............

Rosalie holds another mug out to Catherine who shakes her head.

“I can't drink any more” Catherine tells her. Rosalie sits beside her, Jacob sleeps with his head in Catherine's lap.

“You already look better, just a little more, please, Cat” Catherine takes the mug and sighs. “I can't believe you're going to be a mother” Rosalie tells her with a smile. Catherine smiles a little.

“If I survive” Catherine corrects.

“You're a Hale” Rosalie points out. “We're survivors and we come back stronger....come on, the mutt will be unbearable if you die...” Catherine leans against Rosalie who kisses her head. “Are you going to pass out again?” she asks.

“Maybe” Catherine answers. “I can feel it coming on” Rosalie takes the mug from her and nods.

“I've got you” Rosalie tells her softly. Catherine passes out. Rosalie looks to her sadly and then to Emmett who stands in the doorway.

“I can't loose her, Em” Rosalie tells him.

“I know” he whispers back moving to her, he takes her hand and kisses the back of it.

…....................

Carlisle sits with Catherine, later, Jacob sits with Leah against the wall behind them eating, Rosalie stands looking out the window.

“Well you look better” Carlisle states touching Catherine's cheek. She nods. “I can't tell you how this is going to go, Cat” he tells her softly. “You're a vampire so most of your internal systems are pretty much for show...they have no purpose.....”

“Did you find out anything?” Rosalie asks turning to them, Carlisle shakes his head.

“Cat and Jacob's relationship is so rare....soo rare...in that they're the first” Carlisle looks to Rosalie. “I have no idea about any of this....for now I'm going off Bella's pregnancy”

“That was half human” Leah states. “Surely this is half wolf?” Carlisle nods in agreement.

“Yeah, it is, so I'm guessing for the most part, but the vampire side is why there was a rapid pregnancy, you wolves also has a rapid growth spurt...which I why I think....that Cat's pregnancy may be shorter than Bella's......if I knew when....conception took place” Catherine looks to Jacob who shrugs.

“About three weeks?” Catherine asks.

“And you are sure that that is when it happened?”

“Well we've only had the chance to do it once.....soooo” Jacob states. “You know...before everything kicked off”

“Okay...” Carlisle states. “And given that you've just 'passing out', I think it's soon” he tells her. “I think that's the last...line”

“Am I going to die?” she asks, Jacob stiffens and pauses eating to look to them. Carlisle looks to her sadly.

“Catherine....I don't know.....but I can't see a way around it...” she nods and looks down. “But I will do everything I can, Cat” he tells her, she nods again. “You are as a good as my daughter and yes, Jacob was right, we have been neglecting you and I am so sorry if we made you feel at all unwanted or unwelcome here and that you felt you couldn't talk to us about it” he takes her hands. “We love you, and I'm sorry if we made you doubt that” he kisses her forehead. He stands and looks to Jacob. “Jacob, Rose....a word” Rosalie and Jacob share a look before following Carlisle out of the room.

…................

Carlisle stands in his office with Jacob and Rosalie, he sighs and leans against his desk.

“She's getting worse” he tells them.

“But you said...” Jacob tells him before sighing. “You were trying to make her feel better”

“Yes, I'm sorry, Jacob...”

“Getting worse how?” Rosalie asks.

“Her insides, her organs, though technically she does not need them any more, having them shattered inside of her...and the fact that the child is taking all the blood from her that she drinks, that's why she's drinking soo much of it, it's going to starve her...”

“So what do we do?” Rosalie asks. “How do we save Cat?”

“I've been thinking....about getting to the child, getting into Cat” Carlisle offers. “There is something strong enough to tear into vampire skin” he looks to Jacob.

“Our wolf teeth” Jacob states. “You want me to chew her open....what about after? What about Cat?”

“If we get in fast enough I can use our venom to repair the damage”

“Like reattaching limbs?” Rosalie asks. Carlisle nods.

“You can do that?” Jacob asks.

“It's why we have to burn the remains” Rosalie tells him. “So you can't put Humpty back together again” she teases. Jacob looks to her and smirks.

“That was a good, Blondie”

“I thought so” Rosalie tells him and then looks back to Carlisle. “Will it definitely work?”

“There is a higher probability of her surviving if we remove the child”

“Will it survive?” Jacob asks. Carlisle shrugs.

“I can't say, if the timing is the same then it is almost at full term and yes, chances are, it will survive”

“When?” Jacob asks.

“Before it's too late....I think the way she's going, the rate at which she is 'passing out', it may get to the point where she'll 'pass out' and not wake up again” Carlisle tells them. “And that will be when it's too late” Jacob nods and starts to pace.

“Okay....how long? How long till she's there?”

“In the last hour how many times has she 'passed out'?” Jacob and Rosalie share a look.

“Seven, eight times...” Rosalie answers.

“Ten” Jacob corrects.

“So every six minutes?” Carlisle offers.

“Like contractions?” Rosalie asks. “Is that what this is?”

“Possibly” Carlisle offers.

“But she's been like this for two days now” Rosalie offers. “Human labours don't last that long”

“Actually there was a Polish woman who was in labour for 75 days” Carlisle corrects, Rosalie raises an eyebrow, he nods. “And this is new, Cat is a vampire, her body is reacting differently, we just need to keep an eye on her, it could be another hour...or another day....”

 


	22. Chapter 22

Bella still appears to be dead, Edward sits at her side watching her.

“It won't be long now, right?” Edward asks looking at Carlisle as he enters the room behind him.

“No, Alice thinks it'll be soon” Carlisle answers. “Tonight” Edward nods and looks to Bella.

“How's Cat?” he asks, Carlisle nods a little.

“Yeah, she's....hanging in there” Carlisle looks to Edward who looks across to him.

“It's all my fault” Edward tells him. “If I'd never...”

“Then Catherine would never have fallen in love with Jacob...” Carlisle corrects, Edward looks to Bella. “She's happy with him....you have to see that”

“I do” Edward agrees. “Just...wish wasn't with him” Edward looks up and smirks a little. Carlisle shoots him a look. “Despite everything, I do want her to be happy.....and I do want her to live”

“We all do” Carlisle tells him and grabs a blanket from the side before leaving. Edward sighs and looks back at Bella.

…....................

Jacob strokes Catherine's hair as she lays with her head in his lap. There's music playing, some cello tune or something, Jacob doesn't know, it's nice, he guesses, peaceful, soothing.

“What about Daniel?” Jacob states, Catherine smiles.

“It's nice” she tells him. He chuckles and pokes her nose.

“But?” he asks moving his hand to her stomach.

“I don't know...I want something....different” he chuckles and nods.

“Alright.....Xeon? Or Atlas? Or Blaze? Oh......Phoenix! Please let us call him Phoenix, that would be so cool” she shoots him a look. “Too different?” she nods. “Hmmm” he smiles. “Oh. Oh. I got it” he states, she raises an eyebrow. “Niklaus” Catherine sits up and looks to Jacob softly. “You don't like it?” he asks, she smiles and kisses him.

“No, I don't like it” she tells him, he pouts. “I love it” she corrects him, he chuckles and pulls her closer.

“But are you so sure it's a boy?” he asks placing his hands on her stomach, there's no bump, given that her body can't change, and that it's all on the inside but he can imagine. Catherine places her hands on his.

“It's just a feeling” she tells him. “Jacob” she whispers, he raises his eyes from their hands. “I want you to promise me something” she tells him, he frowns. “If...If I die...” he shakes his head. “Just listen” he presses his forehead to hers. “If I die.... promise me that you'll look after him”

“Cat” he begs.

“Promise me....that you'll protect him and look after him....and you'll tell him about me and don't....hate him for this....it's not his fault” he kisses her jaw. “Promise me, Jacob” he nods.

“I promise” he tells her softly.

“You mean it?” she asks, he nods.

“Yeah, Cat, yeah, I mean it”

“I'll tell Rose and she'll make sure” she tells him just before she 'passes out', he sighs and wraps an arm around her back before turning and laying her back onto the sofa. Jacob touches her stomach and smiles sadly.

“Don't kill her” he begs of his 'son'. “Cause she's the smart one and I haven't got a clue” he sighs and looks to the doorway where Carlisle stands, Jacob clears his throat and leans up.

“Sorry” Carlisle offers. “I just came to give you both this” he holds up a blanket, Jacob nods. Carlisle sets the blanket under Catherine's head and strokes her cheek. “How many is this?” he asks.

“Four, in the last half hour” Jacob answers. “They're fewer...but she's out longer” Carlisle nods agreeing, he places his hand on Catherine's abdomen.

“Time them” Carlisle tells him. “Time each time, make a note of how long she's out for.....”

“We should do it now” Jacob tells him. “While we know she'll live”

“If we do it now, they could both die” Carlisle corrects. “Timing has to be perfect...” Jacob lays his head back and sighs pushing the balls of his hands into his eyes. “Have you spoken to Sam?” Carlisle asks. “In case you can't do this”

“I will do it” Jacob corrects. “She's my imprint, this is my child, I will be the one to do this”

“But if you can't” Carlisle offers softer. “If when it comes down to it....if you can't....” Jacob nods a little.

“I'll stay with her” Leah offers from the doorway, Jacob looks to her. “I'll howl” they share a look. Jacob stands and nods.

“Okay” Jacob looks to Catherine softly before leaving.

…................

Jacob approaches Emily's and walks in, most of Sam's pack lounging about, Paul looks to him and scoffs.

“Bored of the leeches already?” he mocks.

“Where's Sam?” Jacob asks, Sam leaves the kitchen and looks to him. “I need your help”

“With what?” Jacob sighs and looks around before nodding.

“Cat....she's pregnant” the pack all fall silent to stare at him. “And yes, I am the father.....only...there's a problem....”

“Urm she's a vampire?” Embry offers.

“Actually yes” Jacob nods. “Her body can't adapt....and Doc's got nothing that'll cut her open....” Sam nods.

“You want one of us to do it” Sam states. “To...bite into her?” he asks.

“No, I mean yes.....but only if I can't...”

“Is it even possible?” Quil asks.

“Yes” Billy states rolling in, Jacob looks to him. “So I have to hear I am to be a grandfather by eavesdropping?”

“Dad” Jacob begs. “Sorry, I just....I haven't left her since...since we figured it out like three days ago...wait...how did you know it was possible?”

“Taha Aki had an older brother, Tama, the true Alpha of their pack” Billy starts. “But he imprinted on a Cold One....and his pack abandoned him and Taha took command, Taha cast Tama aside for loving the Cold One. And when they heard she was with child.....they killed her and her unborn child in front of Tama before they killed him too” Billy looks to Jacob and then to Sam. “Don't let it happen again, you have to be better then them...”

“I'll do it” Jared offers. “If you can't, I'll do it” Jacob looks to him. “Is Cat going to die too?” Jacob looks away.

“I don't know....I don't know what's going to happen”

 

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

Leah and Catherine sit laughing with one another, Leah licking at a spoon from her ice cream bowl.

“Okay...what else?” Leah asks looking to Catherine.

“Strawberries” Catherine tells her. “They're something I've always missed....and chocolate, there wasn't much though when I was human, the 20s was more about the sweet rather than the chocolate....but Rose, every weekend she'd take the 2 cents our mother gave her as 'spending' money and she'd walk to the nearest store to buy me a chocolate bar” Leah smiles at her.

“You were close? As humans?”

“She was my big sister” Catherine answers. “I looked up to her for everything....” Catherine grabs Leah's hand and Leah looks to her.

“Cat?” she asks.

“I'm fine” Catherine manages through clenched teeth.

“No, you're not” Leah moves closer. “What is it? Do you need me to get Jake?”

“No, it's nothing, its just a twinge” Catherine lets go of Leah. “Sorry. I know you're not a fan of us”

“I like you” Leah tells her. “And you don't stink...and it's not so bad as long as I stay in here” She shrugs. “Plus kind of getting used to the smell.....and you are carrying a mini wolf” she teases. “Who's going to be awesome by the way...” Leah tells her smiling. “I just have this feeling” Catherine looks to her.   
“Thank you, Leah” Catherine tells her, Leah smiles back.

…...............

Jared laughs nudging Jacob, he and the pack walk through the trees back towards the treaty line.

“Come on though, Blaze? You really thought that was a good name?” Embry teases.

“Phoenix?” Paul snorts.

“Hey, Cat said she wanted different” Jacob argues.

“Well they're different alright” Quil mumbles.

“What did you settle on?” Sam asks.

“Nikaus” Jacob answers. “He's going to be called Nikalus” the wolves all nod, they all like it.

“Nice” Paul states. “What if it's a girl?”

“Cat's convinced it's a boy” Jacob answers. “Won't even think about girls names...though I think her sister has, which will be handy if it is actually a girl”

“You could just go with Nikki” Quil offers. Jacob looks to him. “Like a shorter version”

“Hadn't thought of that” Jacob states. “Thanks” Quil smiles and nods. “I kinda like it” they share a smile, both having missed each other as friends.

…....................

Back at the Cullen house, Alice, Esme, Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle stand in the room with Edward as they wait for Bella to wake up. Emmett and Jasper had argued about it, wanting to sit with Catherine instead, even with Leah around they'd rather be with her, which is where Rosalie is, sitting with Catherine and the she-wolf. The room freezes when Bella's eyes open, she bolts up and crouches defensively against the back wall, Edward is leaning across the operating table that had been her pyre, his hand reaches out towards her, his expression anxious. Emmett and Jasper stand in front of Alice, Esme and Carlisle, like there is a danger, Alice peaks around Jasper's elbow with a huge grin on her face.

"Bella?" Edward asks, low, calming, but still with worry thick in his tone. “Bella, love? I'm sorry, I know it's disorienting. But you're all right. Everything is fine” Edward reaches out and tentatively stokes his fingers across her cheek, Bella throws her arms around him. “Urn... carefully, Bella. Ow” Bella yanks her arms away folding them behind her back, she was too strong now.

“Oops," Edward smiles.

“Don't panic, love, you're just a bit stronger than I am for the moment”

"I love you,"

"As I love you," he tells her before kissing her again, someone clears his throat. Emmett.

"You've been holding out on me," She accuses and Edward laughs.

"It was sort of necessary at the time," he reminds her. "Now it's your turn to not break me." Carlisle steps around Emmett and walks towards her swiftly; his eyes are only slightly wary, but Jasper shadows his footsteps.

"How do you feel, Bella?" Carlisle asks

“Overwhelmed. There's so much. …"

"Yes, it can be quite confusing."

"But I feel like me. Sort of. I didn't expect that." Edward wraps his arms around her.

"I told you so," he whispers.

"You are quite controlled," Carlisle muses. "More so than I expected, even with the time you had to prepare yourself mentally for this."

"I'm not sure about that."

"It seems like we did something right with the morphine this time. Tell me, what do you remember of the transformation process?"

"Everything was... very dim before. I remember the baby couldn't breathe..."

"Renesmee is healthy and well, What do you remember after that?"

"It's hard to remember. It was so dark before. And then... I opened my eyes and I could see everything"

"Amazing," Carlisle breaths, his eyes alight. "I want you to think – to tell me everything you remember, Oh, I'm so sorry, Bella," Carlisle apologizes immediately. "Of course your thirst must be very uncomfortable. This conversation can wait." Bella looks around the others. Noting a lack of Rosalie and Catherine, she's not all that bothered about the latter. As for Rosalie she walks in and moves straight to Carlisle, he looks to her.

“We have to do it now” Rosalie tells him. Carlisle nods as Bella frowns. Rosalie turns to the door. “Leah!” she states.

“I'm going” The she-wolf yells back running out the house to get Jacob. Carlisle looks to Bella.

“Hunt....we'll explain everything later” He offers.

“Why? What happened?” Bella asks looking to Edward who looks to the other, Rosalie glaring at him, he looks to Bella. “What is it?”

“Cat” Edward answers, Bella rolls her eyes. “It can wait though”

“No, tell me” Bella asks, Edward looks to Rosalie as Carlisle leaves the room, Jacob and Leah running past and up the stairs. “What happened?” Edward looks to Rosalie again, the blonde smirks.

“She's pregnant” Rosalie answers, Bella looks to her.

“No, she's not, vampires can't...”

“Well turns out the mutts got super sperm or something” Emmett teases. “Cause...Kitty's popping a mini wolf sprog out” Bella looks to Edward who shrugs.

“This is unbelievable” Bella mutters.

“Why?” Rosalie asks. “Cause you had to be the only one? Because only you get to have a happy ending? Catherine's earned this, she deserves this more than you do, that's for sure”

“Blondie!!” Jacob shouts. Rosalie looks to Emmett who nods, they both leave the room.

 

 


	24. Chapter 24

Jacob sits with Catherine's head in his lap as Rosalie paces behind him, Carlisle paces too, trying to figure out what the hell to do now. Jared stands against the wall waiting, just in case he is needed, Leah stands with him chewing on her thumb.

“How long has she been out?” He asks. Rosalie looks to her watch.

“30 minutes” she answers.

“This is the longest...” Jacob adds, Carlisle nods.

“Alright” Carlisle looks to Catherine. “Okay...” he moves and places his hands on either side of Catherine's abdomen and frowns. “Okay” he states. “Feels like it's trying to get out itself” Jacob and Jared share a look before Jacob looks to Carlisle.

“Meaning?” he asks.

“The baby is going through the motions...” Rosalie tells Jacob. “Trying to make his way out”

“And Cat?” Jacob asks.

“I think this is her bodies way of copping” Carlisle answers feeling the baby move.

“So she's going to be okay?” Rosalie asks, Carlisle looks to her.

“I still can't say” he admits and then stands rolling his sleeves up. “Okay, Jacob....if baby is ready to come out....I say we help him along...”

“You want me to...shift?” Jacob asks, Carlisle nods.

“Yep”

“In here?”

“Yep....” Carlisle looks to him. “Try not to hit any of us” Jacob breaths out a small laugh and slides out from under Catherine's head, Rosalie takes his place. Leah and Jared move to Jacob.

“Jake” Jared starts, Jacob nods.

“I got this, I can do it, for Cat” Jared nods and pats his shoulder, Leah and Jacob share a nod before she and Jared move across the other side of the room to stand with Emmett and Jasper. Rosalie strokes Catherine's hair and shares a look with Jacob, he nods and then phases as far from them as he can get without being out of the room, Jacob-wolf now stands with them. He looks to Carlisle who nods and pulls Catherine's shirt up baring her abdomen to the wolf. Carlisle takes a pen from Rosalie as she offers one, he draws a line across Catherine's stomach and looks to the wolf.

“On the line” Carlisle warns. The wolf nods and steps closer, but before he can do anything Catherine's back arches and there is a scrunching sound.

“What was that?” Jasper asks.

“Carlisle?” Rosalie asks as the doc moves to Catherine and touches her stomach.

“He's bitten through the amniotic sac. It has to be now Jacob!!” the wolf steps closer, Jacob then hesitates biting his girlfriend and his imprint open.

“Mutt!” Rosalie snaps. “Now!!” Jacob-wolf looks up at her. “Please” she begs softer. Jasper blinks a little and frowns as Jacob-wolf finally bites into Catherine's flesh, Leah and Jared look away. Carlisle moves in as soon as Jacob-wolf steps back, Jacob phases back and covers his mouth.

“Out the window” Rosalie tells him, Jacob nods and moves to throw up out the window. Carlisle pries the two parts of skin apart.

“Emmett” Carlisle states. “Hold this” Emmett looks conflicted, this is gross, beyond gross but she's his sister. “Emmett” Carlisle states again, Emmett moves and holds the two sides of skin but looks away and to Rosalie who reaches over to strokes his cheek.

“I love you both, but this is beyond weird” he tells her. Rosalie nods. Jacob wipes his mouth as he returns to them, Carlisle elbows deep in his girlfriend.

“I got it” Carlisle states and pulls out a tiny ickle baby, Jacob states at the baby, his baby, his child. Carlisle looks to Jacob. “A boy, it's a boy”

“Niklaus” Jacob tells them, Rosalie smiles a little, Jasper steps closer and frowns deeper.

“I can't feel her” he tells them, they look to him.

“What?” Carlisle asks.

“I can't....feel anything from her....” Jasper looks alarmed to Carlisle as Rosalie clocks on.

“No” she states looking down at her sister, Carlisle stands and hands Niklaus to Jacob who curls his hands around the baby.

“Save her, please” he begs, Carlisle looks to him sadly.

“I don't think I can....I don't know how to....if she was human....then I would know what to do...but I don't know how to bring a vampire back...all of this...none of this was supposed to be possible...” Carlisle threads his fingers through his hair, the usually composed doctor is falling apart. “And I don't know how to...” Jacob shakes his head.

“No, no, you have to do something” He begs. “You have to bring her back” Rosalie presses her forehead to her sisters as Emmett squeezes her shoulder.

“I'm sorry” Carlisle tells Jacob who moves around him to kneel on the floor with his son.

“Cat” he whispers, begging her to wake up, to get up, to be okay, to just be alive. He can't do this on his own. He looks down at Niklaus, greeny blue eyes staring up at him. He touches the boys cheek. “I'm sorry” he tells him. “I'm sorry”

…..................

Edward stands in the doorway to Catherine's room, Jacob sits against the sofa with Niklaus in his arms, Catherine's body still laying behind him, Jacob looks up at Edward.

“You win” Jacob tells him. “You win” Edward shakes his head.

“This isn't....I didn't want this”

“I hope you're happy” Jacob tells him looking down at his son. “I hope you and Bella are so very happy.....you get every thing you want....” Jacob nods and strokes Niklaus' head. “And Cat....well....she gets nothing” Jacob stands and moves closer to Edward. “And if it wasn't for my son, I would hit you for ever hurting her, for every thing you did to her” Catherine bolts upright sucking in a lungful of air, her first since 1935, she coughs and heaves in another breath as Jacob and Edward now stare at her. She clutches a hand to her chest and lays back down.

“Oh what the hell!???!!” she complains.

“Cat?” Jacob moves towards her as rubs her chest over her heart, she frowns and places her hand over it. Beating. Her heart is actually beating inside of her chest. Jacob and Edward both stare at her, she looks between them.

“Hey” she greets. “What happened?” Jacob laughs with relief and moves to her, sits on the edge of the sofa.

“We have a son” he tells her softly, she smiles and looks to him.

“Niklaus?” she asks, he nods as she sits up looking to the teeny tiny bundle in his arms. Jacob presses his palm to her cheek and she leans into it. Staring at him. He frowns.

“Cat” he states. “Your eyes” Jacob looks to Edward.

“Cat” Edward catches her attention, Catherine looks to him and Edward's eyes widen.

“What? What is it?” she asks.

“Your eyes....there..”

“Human” Jacob finishes. Catherine looks to him and places his hand on her chest. He stares at her.

“Do you feel that?” she asks.

“Your heart is beating” Jacob answers, she nods.

“And I'm breathing....I need to breath....I'm alive again” she laughs as Jacob kisses her. Edward vanishes, heading to find Carlisle.

 

 


	25. Chapter 25

Carlisle shines a light in Catherine's eyes, watches them react before pulling away, he frowns and looks to Jacob.

“Well?” Jacob asks taking Catherine's hand.

“Something isn't right” Carlisle tells him. “I just....I can't put my finger on it” Catherine looks down at Niklaus in her arms, she smiles at him, all dopey and loving, like how Jacob looks at her. “I'd like to take some blood, run a physical, I just want to make sure everything really is in order here.....”

“Why do you think it isn't?” Jacob asks.

“Because she doesn't smell human” Carlisle answers. “And she doesn't look human, her skin...it's too.....flawless, it's too...hard” Carlisle shifts closer. “Okay, Cat, tell me what you can hear?” he asks. Catherine looks to him.

“I can hear Jacob's heart, and Leah and Jared's next door, there is something faster downstairs, I am guessing that's the half human child, and Seth, I can also hear the cars on the freeway” Carlisle nods.

“So your vampire hearing is in tact....smell, tell me what you smell” Catherine sighs and looks to him.

“Look, I'll save you the trouble, I can still do it all, I can still smell everything, and hear everything, and..” Emmett throws a book at her and her hand flashes up and catches it, Emmett smirks as she looks to him, he shrugs at her glare. “My reflexes are in place” she throws the book back at Emmett who grunts catching it. “Strength too...” she looks to Carlisle. “I can see everything, every single hair on my sons head and the lines on Jacob's perfect face” Jacob smirks. She then starts laughing and they all look at her weird. “And apparently my son is gifted, because he just thought at me” she tells them, Carlisle raises an eyebrow.

“What did he say?” Catherine smiles warmly at Niklaus.

“That he wants his daddy” she states and looks to Jacob who smiles. Jacob takes Niklaus from her and she moves closer to him. “I don't know what happened to me, but I feel better then I ever have” she tells Carlisle. “A little hungry but I was hungry before...” she looks to Jacob who smiles at her, she reaches up and touches his cheek, he leans into her hand. Carlisle looks to them both and nods standing.

“I don't know what to say or do here......if anything changes....tell me” they both nod but otherwise ignore him. Carlisle smiles at them both before leaning. Jacob leans closer to Catherine.

“I thought I'd lost you” he tells her. “I thought you were gone” he pulls her closer to kiss her. “I thought..”

“I'm right here” she tells him, shifting closer to him, Niklaus firmly in his arms. “I'm right here....and we have a son” she tells him, he nods and kisses her again.

…................

Jacob watches Catherine sleep, actually sleep, he smiles and shakes his head and looks to Niklaus.

“Seems we both got lucky” he tells the child before walking out the room with him and heading downstairs, Seth looks up from the sofa where Renesmee sleeps in his arms.

“Hey” Seth greets, Jacob nods and smiles. “It happened then? What did you get?” Jacob chuckles a little.

“A boy” he answers sitting next to him. “Seth, meet Niklaus Carlisle Hale-Black”

“Nice” Seth states looking down at Niklaus. “He suits it”

“How's the half-human?” Jacob asks.

“She's perfect” Seth looks down at Renesmee with that dopey imprint look. Jacob smiles knowing that look. Leah walks in and smiles at the two wolves holding babies.

“Well if that isn't the most manly thing I've ever seen” she teases, Jacob shoots her a look. “So....do I get to hold the mini-wolf?” she asks, Jacob chuckles and stands moving to Leah, he holds out Niklaus and Leah takes him gently in her arms and looks down at him. Leah meets Niklaus' eyes for the first time, she imprints on him, seeing his future from child to a grown man. Leah's eyes widen. Jacob and Seth look at her and then each other. Jacob then looks to Leah, he sighs.

“Well....I suppose it could be worse” he states, Leah shoots him a look.

…...................

Catherine pulls her hair over her shoulder as she ventures into the living room, Jacob sleeps with his head thrown back, snoring away, a Clearwater on each side of him, Renesmee with Seth and Niklaus with Leah, they're all fast asleep.

“Catherine” Esme states behind her, ringing her hands together. “I know....I've been a terrible mother recently”

“It's okay” Catherine tells her without turning around. “You did what you thought was best” she's oddly calm, her eyes changing to that of wolf eyes, claws extending from her nails. “It was the wrong thing but....you thought it was the best thing to do” she takes a deep breath and her eyes change back, the claws sheathing again, before she turns to Esme. “I get it, I wasn't....I'm not everyone's favourite....but you treated me like crap” Esme nods. “Like I wasn't ever part of this family....” Jacob grunts as he wakes an looks to his girlfriend. “I've been a part of this family far longer then her....where was your loyalty, Esme?” Catherine asks smirking, and it's dark.

“Cat” Jacob states walking towards her, Catherine turns and smiles lovingly at him.

“Jake” she whispers and moves to him, he pulls her closer and hugs her tightly. Still not really believing that she's alive and well and in his arms. He kisses her head, she pulls back. “Where is he?” she asks, Jacob wraps an arm around her waist and leads her over to where Leah sleep.

“Don't freak out” he tells her. “But it seems we've gained a wolf” he tells her, she raises an eyebrow. “Leah imprinted on Niklaus”

“Seems she's stuck with us” Catherine teases. “The wolf, the half wolf half vampire and whatever I am now” Jacob hums in agreement.

“We'll figure that out” Jacob tells her, promising.

“I know, I just want to hold my son” Jacob nods and plucks Niklaus from Leah before handing him over to Catherine who frowns. “I was only asleep a few hours right?” she asks noting his growth spurt.

“Yeah” he tells her. “They're both growing really fast” he tells her brushing her hair over her shoulder and kisses her neck.

…...................

 

 

 


	26. Chapter 26

Catherine sits with Jacob, Leah and Niklaus, Jacob nuzzles into Catherine's neck as Leah smiles down at Niklaus. They'd been asked to be around for the official welcoming Bella to the family thing. Jacob had argues and surprisingly Catherine had wanted to be there. Jacob takes her hand as Seth jogs into the room, he smiles at the little pack in the corner and moves to where Esme stands with Renesmee, whom Catherine has so far refused to have anything to do with, they know she's adjusting to everything at the moment. It's a new set up, the family, everything is different now, with the three wolves and two babies and Bella. Jasper and Emmett take a seat on the floor by Catherine who smiles at them both, Alice moves to Esme and Carlisle as Rosalie enters with a bottle, she moves to Niklaus and gives it to Leah who nods in thanks. Jasper squeezes Catherine's hand and smiles.

“I'm glad you're okay” he tells her, she smiles wider.

“So am I” She teases a little, Jasper chuckles. Catherine stiffens against Jacob's side as Bella and Edward enter, Jacob wraps an arm around her and pulls her closer, kisses her head. Carlisle smiles at Bella.

“Welcome to the family” he tells her, Alice smiles.

“You look amazing, Bella” Alice tells her.

“Someone's been waiting to meet you” Carlisle tells her.

“Esme” Esme holding Renesmee, turns to face them, Bella finally sees Renesmee, who looks a few months old, Esme hands over Renesmee to Bella and Renesmee tenderly touches Bella's face, Bella starts seeing image of herself when she gave birth to Renesmee.

“What was that?” Bella asks.

“She showed you the first memory she has of you” Edward answers.

“Showed me? How?”

“How do I hear thoughts? How does Alice see the future? She's gifted” Bella notices how much older Renesmee looks for a new born baby.

“I've only been out for two days?”

“They're growth rate is unprecedented” Carlisle answers. Bella raises an eyebrow and then noticed Catherine and the baby in Leah's arms. Bella's jaw tightens. As Bella is holding onto Renesmee, Seth starts to act protective.

“All right. That's enough experimenting for one day”

“Seth. She's doing great” Edward tells the young wold.

“Yeah. Let's not push it though” Bella turns to Seth.

“What's your problem?”

“Oh. Do tell her, Seth” Rosalie sneers.

“This should be good” Emmett mumbles.

“Hold on a second” Edward takes Renesmee from Bella.

“Bella. Look, it's a wolf thing” Seth tells her.

“What's a wolf thing?”

“Um... You know we have no control over it. We can't choose who it happens with. And it doesn't mean what you think, Bella. I promise” Seth tells her.

“You imprinted on my daughter?” Bella snaps.

“You know they can't help it” Catherine states, Bella snaps her head to her and growls.

“Who asked you?” Bella sneers. “What are you even doing here? Hasn't it been made clear that no one wants you here”

“Bella” Carlisle warns, Catherine steps closer to Bella.

“Look closer” she tells her. Bella looks around, Jasper, Emmett, Jacob, Leah and Rosalie stand behind Catherine, Alice, Seth and Edward with Bella, though even Edward looks like he's on the fence, just like Carlisle and Esme. “I have been a part of this family since 1935, you think that you are going to be the one to drive me from it” Catherine smirks. “Oh please, you're not really that special.....you're actually boring, and you're not even that attractive at all...like really?” Catherine looks to Edward. “Really? Her?” Catherine looks back to Bella. “I gave him up” she tells Bella. “I told him to go after you, did you know that? That I was the one to ditch him” Catherine looks to Bella's wedding ring. “He even used the same ring on you.....you're the rebound, sweetheart” Catherine smirks. Bella slaps her, Catherine's head snaps to the side, Jacob growls and steps forward, Catherine reaches up and touches her lip which bleeds. “Wow...you made me bleed....” Catherine laughs, her eyes changing, canines enlarge and her claws retract, she growls and snaps her head back to Bella who stares at her hybrid face before stepping back. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Seth and Edward's eyes widen.

“You're a freak” Bella snarls at her.

“Catherine” Carlisle states. “I think we need to run those tests now”

“Those are wolf eyes” Seth states. “Why has she got wolf eyes?” he asks, Jacob moves and clutches Catherine's face, her fangs, eyes and claws returning to normal. Jacob then smiles and kisses her.

“You're my extraordinary freak” he tells her. She smiles at him and tugs him closer with a growl, Jacob smirks and kisses her harder. Bella scoffs.

“I bet you only got pregnant, somehow, because I did” Bella states, Esme shoots her a look, Catherine turns to Bella.

“Are you kidding me right now?” she asks. “Please, this whole time the only thing you have actually cared about....was becoming a vampire, you didn't care that you put your family at risk. Your friends. The entire town. This family” Carlisle steps between them and looks to Catherine.

“Come on, let's figure this out” he tells her, she rolls her eyes and follows him out the room, Jacob scoffs and looks to Bella.

“I can't believe you” he tells her. “Were you always such a bitch?” he asks, Bella looks to him surprised. He turns and looks to Leah who stands with Niklaus, they follow after Catherine.

….............

Carlisle looks between Catherine's and Niklaus' blood, and then pushes himself away to look at Catherine and Jacob.

“I think that...when Niklaus bit through you amniotic sac....something occurred...I'm not sure what...but..I think it changed you, which is why you survived” Catherine sighs.

“So what? What am I?”

“Half wolf....half vampire” he tells her. “Just like your son”

“So...he can turn vampires into whatever we are?” she asks. “By biting them?” she asks. Carlisle leans on the table and nods.

“That's my best guess” he tells them. “They eyes, the fangs, the claws, that was part of your wolf manifesting....”

“So what now?” she asks.

“We play it by ear...there's never been anything like you or like Niklaus....”

“Can she shift?” Jacob asks.

“In theory?” Carlisle asks. “Possibly....I wouldn't know how she went about doing it...but...” Jacob looks to Catherine who pulls her sleeves down her arms nervously. Jacob reaches over and takes her hand.

…...............

Catherine lays curled up on her sofa, her knees pulled to her chest, Jacob leans in the doorway watching her sadly, knowing she's kind of freaking out of this whole thing. He walks towards her and sits next to her.

“Bella was right” she whispers. “I am a freak” she tells him, he leans over her, she straightens her body under him and he strokes her cheeks.

“We are all freaks” he tells her. “I still love you” he tells her. She looks to him, her eyes welling up.

“If you don't stop, I think I might actually cry” she tells him. He kisses her as she wraps her arms around his neck.

“You're just different now” he tells her. “And there's nothing wrong with that” he kisses her cheek.

 

 


	27. Chapter 27

Jacob blinks rapidly and looks to Leah who shrugs, Jacob looks back to the tiny wolf pup running around and yapping, Carlisle looks utterly lost as Jasper smirks, highly amused at this turn of events.

“What is happening?” Catherine asks stepping to Jacob's side. “Where's Nik?” she asks, Leah, Jasper and Carlisle all point at the wolf pup. “What?” she asks.

“Yeah, our son it seems has mastered shifting already” Jacob tells her. Catherine then laughs, they all shoot her a look, she points to her head.

“He's barking in my head....” she tells them moving to crouch in front of the wolf who yaps moving towards her, she smiles warmly and lifts him up. “He likes being a wolf” she tells them.

“Fascinating” Carlisle states. “I think it's limited to her” Jacob raises an eyebrow. “This telepathy thing.....” Catherine looks to him.

“Really? He hasn't talked to any of you?”

“No, Cat” Jacob answers.

“Oh” she looks to the Niklaus-wolf who's tongue lulls out the side of his mouth, she smiles lovingly at him. “Where is everyone else?” she asks, Jacob and Leah share a look as Carlisle rubs the back of his neck.

“Showing Bella her birthday present” He answers, Catherine's smile fades.

“Right....the house” she mumbles pulling Niklaus closer. Jacob moves to her and wraps an arm around her waist and kisses her cheek.

“Come on, we agreed to see my Dad today....introduce him to his grandson” Catherine nods and looks to him, he strokes her cheek and she leans into his hand. She then looks to Niklaus.

“You're going to have to change back, little wolf” she teases.

…..................

Jacob takes Catherine's hand as they stand outside of his father's house, Niklaus perches on his hip tugging on Jacob's shirt.

“It's going to be okay, Cat” he tells her as Leah holds out a pacifier for Niklaus, the kid takes it and shoves it in his mouth.

“You two ready?” she asks, Catherine takes a deep breath and nods. Jacob kisses her cheek.

“Dad's gonna love him” Jacob tells her, she looks to him. “Okay?” she nods and leans closer to kiss him just as the front door opens.

“Hey, son” Billy greets. “Catherine, Leah” Billy smiles. “And who I presume is my grandson” Jacob smiles and heads towards his father with Niklaus. Leah looks to Catherine.

“It's okay, Cat....” Leah takes her hand and they head towards the house.

….....................

Billy smiles down at Niklaus on his knee, Catherine watches them as she plays with the bracelet around her wrist. Jacob nuzzles into her neck and smiles.

“Look at that, Cat” he states. “I told you he'd love Nik”

“I'm just...worried” she looks to him, Jacob brushes her hair back. “He's so big”

“I know” he whispers and pulls her closer. “It's going to be okay” he kisses her neck. “You know....Dad can look after Nik, and we can....you know...” he slides a hand under her shirt, she looks to him.

“Really?” she asks.

“Why not?” he asks back.

“Cause the last time we did that...” she nods to Niklaus. “That happened” Jacob chuckles and pulls her closer.

“So we take precautions....”

“Emmett thinks you have super sperm...never know it might get past precautions” she teases back.

“So...we double wrap it” he teases, she chuckles. “Triple wrap it...” she turns her head to him and he wiggles his eyebrows at her, she rolls her eyes but smiles. “I just....” he sighs and strokes her cheek. “We're together but we've only been together once...and yes, we have a beautiful son....” he nudges her nose and kisses her. “I want to make love to you, Cat” she smirks.

“Here? In front of your father?” she teases, he laughs and kisses her nose before sitting up and looking to his father who shoots him a look, Jacob smirks and shakes his head.

“No” he answers, Catherine smirks and leans up to kiss his cheek.

“Later” she promises. “If...we're alone” he sighs and looks down.

“No chance of that in that house...” he mumbles and glances to Billy who winks back at Jacob who smirks.

“We'll figure it out” Catherine tells him taking his hand.

“Hey, I was thinking” Billy starts. “When don't I get to know Nik, whilst you two take some time to yourselves, take a walk, go and see the pack....” Jacob looks to Catherine.

“How does that sound?” he asks her softly. She nods.

“Great actually” she smiles a little, Jacob kisses her head and stands taking her hand.

“We'll be back later” Jacob shouts over his shoulder as he pulls Catherine out of the house, she laughs.

…......................

Jacob pulls Catherine to a stop and takes a deep breath.

“Okay” he takes both of her hands and smiles. “I know you were pretty upset about Bella getting a house” Catherine shoots him a look.

“I'm not upset about it” she corrects, he looks to her. “Okay, maybe I am a little upset about it” he raises an eyebrow. “A lot upset” she corrects. “I just...”

“You don't need to explain it to me, Cat” he tells her and kisses her hand. “I know why you are upset about it....but I have something for you” he tells her. “That might make up for it” he smirks and pulls her closer. She smirks and rolls her eyes.

“Your penis doesn't count” she tells him, he laughs and shakes his head.

“It's not my penis” he corrects and pulls her towards the tree line. “But I think you'll enjoy it just as much” he teases, she smirks and shakes her head.

…........................

Jacob covers Catherine's eyes and presses himself up against her back.

“The pack actually worked very hard on this” Jacob tells her walking her forward. “And it took them four days and they are very proud of it” He remarks looking at the wolf pack who smile and nod, all sat in front of Catherine's surprise.

“I'm sure it's great” she states knowing the pack are right there, can hear their heart beats, slightly faster then the human heartbeat. Jacob kisses her cheek and smiles.

“Ready?” he asks, she nods and he pulls his hands away. Catherine looks to where the pack sit, each of them smiling and motioning to the cabin behind them, Catherine looks to Jacob who smiles at her.

“What is this?” she asks.

“Our home” he answers. “If you want...” he adjusts. “It's right on the treaty line...the Cullen house is just to the North East...and Emily's is just to the West...Dad's is back to the South West....this is right in the middle” he tells her. “You don't like it?” he asks, she shakes her head and kisses him.

“I love it” she tells him. “You did this for me?” she asks, he nods.

“Well...yeah” he answers.

“You built me a house” she whispers as a tear slides down her cheek. He smiles and brushes it away.

“They did” He motions to the pack. “But....yeah, we built you a house, are you okay?” he asks her, she nods.

“No ones ever done something like this for me before” she tells him, he smiles and kisses her.

“I know” he whispers. “And I know you've been feeling....a little left out...” she sniffles. “And with everything that's been happening with you, I thought....you deserved something nice” she throws her arms around his neck and he wraps one around her back.

 

 


	28. Chapter 28

Jacob holds Catherine's hand as she looks around the empty inside of the cabin, she smiles.

“It's really perfect” she states, Jacob frowns.

“I'm sensing a but....” he draws out.

“Four days? Really?” she asks, the pack all share a look from where they sit on the floor of the cabin.

“Ah well” Paul starts. “We kind of had help...” he states, Catherine raises an eyebrow and then smiles as Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper walk in, they smile at Catherine.

“It was for a good cause” Jasper states. “All of us, doing this together”

“Yeah” Sam agrees. “Turns out that when the vampires get involved....something like this can actually happen in four days” he teases, Catherine smiles at them all.

“You guys” she whispers.

“Hey” Rosalie states. “You're my baby sister and you get a house too, a better house....built of an alliance of species....Just like Nik and don't worry about the furniture...”

“Yeah” Emmett states wrapping an arm around Rosalie. “Consider it our....baby shower gift to you”

“I didn't have a baby shower” Catherine points out.

“No, exactly” Rosalie teases. “And don't worry everything will be in keeping with the rustic theme...I know you love comfort above design and with a child that is exactly what you'll need”

“Emily's also put together a binder of recipes.......” Sam offers. “I know it's not furniture” he teases.

“It's perfect” Catherine tells him. “All of it....this is....it's pretty damn perfect”

“And we know we weren't there for you” Embry starts. “When you were pregnant”

“Granted we didn't know” Jared adds. “Till like the day you gave birth” Catherine smiles.

“But he's part of us” Quil adds, Sam nods.

“He's part of this tribe” Sam states. “Always will be”

“I'm going to cry again” Catherine announces. Jacob kisses her cheek.

“Wanna see the best bit” he whispers. She looks to him and bites her lip.

“There's more?” she asks. He nods and takes her hand, Rosalie and Emmett share a smile as the pack do. Jacob leads Catherine upstairs and to a door with a wooden N on it.

“This is the only room, ready, Blondie got a little excited I think” he kisses her cheek and then opens the door, a baby's nursery, woodland themed of course, Catherine smiles and looks around.

“A teepee?” she asks amused, Jacob shrugs.

“For when he's a wolf, like a den” he answers. “It's pretty cool, right?” he asks touching the woodland mobile above the crib. “I mean...she did alright” he mumbles, Catherine smiles.

“It's perfect” she whispers looking over the wall of photos.

“Ah yeah, she asked for some from when I was a kid..” Jacob points out. “There's also some fun ones of the pack...”

“It's great...” She whispers. Jacob mover to her and wraps an arm around her waist. “It's just this is all....”

“I know..” he interrupts her. “He's going to grow out of it at the rate he's growing...but it's okay, we'll adjust as he goes...” Catherine sniffs and turns around.

“What is that smell?” she asks, Jacob sniffs and frowns.

“It smells like Emily's chicken wings” He answers.

“God it smells delicious” Catherine states walking out the room, Jacob frowns.

“But...wait, what?” he asks following her.

…..............

“Nik” Catherine greets picking up her son, Billy smiles at her. “How was he?” she asks.

“Good as gold” Billy answers. “Actually he wolfed out..then refused to put pants on” Catherine smirks a little.

“Yeah, the wolf thing is new” she answers and then sniffs. “Where is that coming from?” she asks walking away, Billy frowns watching her as Jacob appears at his side.

“She okay?” Billy asks. Jacob sighs.

“It's complicated” Jacob answers. “She's....going through some changes” he offers, Billy raises an eyebrow and Jacob sighs again. “Look when Nik was born...he bit her...and she changed....”

“Changed how?” Billy asks.

“The doc thinks she's.....half wolf, half vampire now, you didn't notice her eyes?” he asks. “They're human now....and she breathes, has a heartbeat....” Jacob then has a light bulb moment. “Has to eat” he scolds himself and looks outside where the pack and Catherine are gathered around the table. “She's half wolf”

“A hybrid” Billy states. “Has she....shifted?” Jacob shakes his head.

“No, I don't think she knows how to” Jacob admits. “We're just...rolling with it all” Jacob offers. “She's already worried she's a freak, I gotta treat her the same....she's still my Cat deep down, even if she's a little different on the outside” Billy smiles.

“She's good for you” Billy tells him. Jacob looks to him. “You've grown up” Jacob smiles a little.

…...................

The pack watch as Catherine eats a chicken wing, they just stare at her, she looks to them.

“What?” she asks.

“You're eating” Paul points out, Catherine frowns and looks to the chicken wing.

“I am” she admits. “Oh” she drops the chicken wing. “That's.....” Jacob wraps an arm around her waist.

“We should tell them” he tells her softly. Catherine looks to him. He nods and kisses her cheek.

“Okay” she whispers, Jacob turns to the wolves, takes a deep breath and tells them, everything.

….....................

The wolves all stare at Catherine who fiddles with the chicken wing, uncomfortable with the attention.

“So....you're one of us now?” Embry asks, Jacob shoots him a look.

“Half” he corrects.

“Yeah, so Little Nikki bit her and she became like him?” Paul asks. “It's that simple?”

“Doc has no idea” Jacob answers. “It's his best guess though” The wolves all share a look before they smile.

“Like it matters” Sam states. “She was an imprint before, already one of us, this just proves there was a reason she was chosen for you” Jacob smiles and pulls Catherine closer.

“I told you” he tells her softly. “They don't think you're a freak”

“Actually” Jared teases. “We do” Jacob shoots him a look as Catherine looks down. “But we're right there with you....cause we're all huge freaks too” Catherine smiles and looks to him.

“You tried shifting yet?” Sam asks, Catherine shakes her head.

“I don't know how” she admits. “I keep thinking that I'll get a feeling or something”

“You're half” he states. “Maybe it needs to be more of a conscious decision” he offers, she cocks her head. “More so than instinct...”

“I see your point” she admits looking to the chicken wing. “A conscious decision” she whispers. “Okay, I want to try” she tells Jacob who nods.

“Okay, if you're sure...”

“I am....I want to be a freak” she tells him, the pack all smile and laugh as Jacob chuckles pulling her closer to kiss her.

 

 

 


	29. Chapter 29

Jacob cups Catherine's face and kisses her softly as Niklaus sits by his feet, they've moved away from the cabin, slightly, just in case.

“Are you sure?” Jacob asks Catherine softly. She nods.

“This is who I am now....I want to be me” he smiles and nods.

“Okay...”

“Just in case....can you and Nik stand....way over there....” she motions away from her, Jacob smiles and nods, understanding, they've both met Emily, they both know what can happen and she'd rather that not be him or their son, and he loves her more for it. He kisses her once more before picking up their son.

“You can do this” he tells her. “We know you can” she smiles and kisses Niklaus' head before Jacob moves to where Billy stands, well away from the the wolves. Sam moves to stand in front of Catherine.

“Lets try visualisation first” he tells her. “Have you seen us as wolves?” she nods and looks to Jacob.

“I've seen Jake”

“Okay, good.....try picturing that wolf inside of you” he touches her chest, placing his hand over her heart. “In here....feel it...picture it, you are a wolf now, Cat” she looks to him, he smiles and nods. “Embrace it....feel that animal within you” he smirks. “And let it out” he tells her before taking a number of steps back. She looks down and closes her eyes, and does just as Sam asks, when she looks up her hybrid face is showing, she growls and then in an explosion of fur and clothing, there is a wolf stood in her place, a beautiful white and cream and sable and russet wolf, Jacob stares at her, she is utterly breathtaking.

“Cat” he whispers in awe, his girlfriend is extraordinarily amazing. He smiles. Catherine can feel that she's on all four, can feel the fur covering her body, and she's never felt anything like it before, she feels....at home, like she belongs in her new body, that this form is her true form, the form she was always meant to take. “Cat?” she hears Jacob, can feel exactly where he is stood behind her, can feel her son, she turns her huge wolf's head to her family, Jacob takes a step closer and she lifts her eyes to his, heat floods through her form, stronger than anything before, but it is a new kind of heat - not a burning. It is a glowing. Everything inside of her comes undone as she stares at her huge werewolf boyfriend, as she stares at his perfect face and his perfect smile. All the lines that hold her to her life are sliced apart in swift cuts, like clipping the strings to a bunch of balloons. Everything that made her who she was - her love for the child in his arms, her love for her sister, her loyalty to her new family, the love for her old family, her hatred for her enemies, her home, her name, her self - disconnects from her in that second - snip, snip, snip - and floats up into space. She is not left drifting though, a new string holds her where she is. Not one string, but a million. Not strings, but steel cables. A million steel cables all tying her to one thing - to the very center of the universe. The gravity of the earth no longer tied her to the place where she stands. It is the wolf stood across from her. Jacob. Jacob smiles and looks to Sam who smirks.

“Looks like the imprint works both ways” Sam teases, Catherine turns her head to look at Sam. “We all know the look, Cat” he tells her. “You just imprinted on your imprinter” Niklaus wiggles trying to get free of Jacob who sighs and sets him down, Niklaus holds his hands out towards Catherine-wolf who moves towards him, lowers her head and lets him wraps his arms around her neck, she nudges him gently.

[Your turn little wolf] she tells him, Niklaus wiggles and then nods. He stumbles back from her and they share a look before Niklaus' pup form bounces around, the wolf pack all stand and stare at little Niklaus.

“What?” Paul asks. “He just...” Jacob smiles.

“That's my boy” he states, the wolves all laugh. Catherine-wolf snorts. Jacob threads his fingers into her fur and smiles crouching down, she turns her head to him and he smiles wider. Jacob then stands and looks to Billy.

“I got him” Billy tells him. “Go...wolf out together” Jacob smiles and looks to Catherine-wolf, she turns and runs into the trees, Jacob laughs and follows, reaching the tree line he phases, his russett wolf chasing after his imprint and imprinter.

 


	30. Chapter 30

Catherine-wolf nudges her head under Jacob-wolf's head, he nudges her back before curling around her back, they both lay on the over look he'd first seen her, he places his head on her shoulder and licks at her snout before they both settle against one another. Their little piece of wolf peace.

….............

Catherine laughs as she throws herself around a tree, Jacob chasing after her, both in human form now, naked human forms, though neither are all the bothered by it as they run through the trees. Jacob grabs her hips and yanks her back to his chest.

“Gotcha” he whispers in her ear, she smirks and kisses him. He strokes her cheek as she pulls back. “Cat?” he whispers. “Are you happy?” he asks, she frowns at him.

“Of course I am” she assures him. “Why would you think that I wasn't?” she asks him. “I love you” she tells him. “We have a wonderful child together....a new beautiful home...”

“I just...worry I guess...I just want you to be happy with your life, with us...”

“Well I am” she wraps an arm around his neck and smiles. “I am very happy, Jacob” she pulls him closer. “I finally found the love of my life” Jacob smiles. “And despite all the heartbreak and pain....it lead me to you and to Nik and now....none of if matters any more...only you and Nik do” he kisses her and lifts her up, her legs wrapping around his waist.

“I love you so much, Cat” he tells her before kissing her again.

“Can we wolf out some more?” she asks against his lips, he smiles and nods.

“Yeah, yeah, let's...wolf out” he tells her, she laughs and jumps down.

…...............

Jacob jogs into the Cullen house and into the living room where Rosalie and Emmett sit together, unfortunately Bella, Edward and Renesmee are there too with Seth.

“Blondie” Jacob greets. “Can you grab some clothes for Cat?” Rosalie frowns at him.

“Why?”

“Because she's gonna be naked” Jacob tells her.

“Eww” Rosalie complains as Emmett smirks.

“Nice” Jacob rolls his eyes.

“Not because of that....she....phased....” he makes a motion with his hands. “All her clothes...just shredded” Bella rolls her eyes and looks to Renesmee. “So...can you grab some clothes?” Rosalie smirks and stands.

“Sure...but first I want to see” She tells him. “She better be a damn attractive wolf” Rosalie warns. Jacob smiles.

“Oh she's....stunning” he states as wolf Niklaus runs past them and into the living room, Rosalie raises an eyebrow as Emmett catches him.

“I got him” Emmett states. Seth raises an eyebrow.

“Is that Nik?” he asks, Jacob smirks.

“Yep” Jacob answers. Seth smiles as Bella purses her lips, Edward smiles though. Jacob looks to Catherine-wolf as she nudges the backs of his legs. He smiles and threads his fingers through his fur, Rosalie smiles.

“Alright, I'll give you stunning” she tells Jacob. “She's beautiful” Catherine-wolf pushes past Jacob and walks into the room and towards Emmett who smirks. Bella glowers at the wolf as Emmett sets Niklaus down for Catherine-wolf to pick up with her teeth by the scruff.

“That's incredible” Edward states, Bella shoots him a look, he ignores it and smiles watching as Jacob takes the pup from Catherine-wolf.

“I'll go grab her some clothes” Rosalie states and disappears, Jacob sits on the floor with Niklaus in his lap, Catherine-wolf curls around his back and sets her head on his thigh. He smiles and scratches at her head.

“Well that's all of that I can take” Bella grumbles and stands grabbing Renesmee and leaving the room. Jacob glares at her as she passes him.

“Miserable bitch” he grumbles to Catherine who nudges his leg with her head. Edward shoots Jacob a look. “What? She is...oh come on, she's is” he strokes Catherine's head. “She has a daughter, she has a husband, the life she wanted and she's still miserable??? What the hell's up with that?” Edward looks to Seth who makes a face, sort of agreeing with Jacob. Rosalie returns and holds out the pile of clothes to Catherine-wolf who stands and takes them in her mouth.

…....................

Catherine pulls a suitcase from her wardrobe as Jacob sits at her desk on her laptop video calling his other sister, who knows nothing of their world, but he wanted to introduce his son anyway, who currently bounces on Jacob's lap smiling at his aunt who is absolutely in love with him. Jacob smiles talking away to his sister. Catherine smiles listening to them as she packs her things. It's been two days since Jacob showed her the cabin and now Niklaus looks more like a five year old now, Renesmee of similar growth, it seems the two hybrids are growing way faster then they should, Catherine holds onto the dress in her hand a little tight and there is a ripping sound, Jacob looks to her.

“Rebecca, I got to go...”

“I haven't even met Catherine yet” Rebecca argues.

“I'll call you later” Jacob hangs up and moves to Catherine. “Cat?” he asks, she looks to him.

“I'm sorry, my mind was elsewhere” she tells him and looks to the dress, which actually happened to be one of her favourite. “Oh” she whispers starting to cry. Jacob cups her cheek and kisses the other one.

“It's okay, we'll get another one” he tells her, she leans against his side and strokes Niklaus' hair.

“I was thinking about Nik” she tells Jacob who nods.

“Yeah, I think about him all the time too.....he's bigger” Catherine nods in agreement. “Are you finished packing? We can always come back” he offers.

“I don't want to come back” she admits. “This...this isn't my home any more” she looks to Jacob, he kisses her and holds out Niklaus, Catherine takes him and Jacob grabs her bags. They are moving into the cabin. Emmett had made sure that their bedroom was the first room ready after Niklaus' room, so now they were enough rooms done for them to live there, and it can't come enough, Bella's looks were making Catherine uncomfortable and she's had enough, so they are doing the mature thing, and ignoring the looks, and going home instead. Catherine looks to Niklaus who smiles at her, she smiles back and kisses his cheek. “Mommy loves you” she whispers softly to him.

 

 


	31. Chapter 31

Rosalie smiles down at Niklaus in her arms as Catherine cooks, Emily's recipe binder open on the kitchen counter by Emmett who is flicking through it, he may not need to eat any more doesn't mean he can't appreciate good food.

“What's it like?” Emmett asks looking to Catherine. “Eating again?” she shrugs.

“It's like...” she cocks her head. “I've been eating something....bland my whole life” she admits. “And now there's like....this food explosion in my mouth when I eat” Emmett chuckles. “Jacob brought these chocolate covered strawberries in last night and I swear I have never eaten anything that delicious before....and I could taste everything....it's like...being human...but with vampire taste buds, you know...”

“No, we don't know” Rosalie teases. “That's why he asked” Catherine smiles and laughs, Rosalie and Emmett share a warm look, it's been so long since they've seen her smile and laugh that carefree.

“Mornin'” Jasper greets walking in with Alice, Rosalie shoots him a look, Jasper shrugs. Catherine looks to Alice then away, Alice smiles sadly and looks to Jasper. “Rose, Em...can I talk to you both.....outside?” Rosalie and Emmett share a look before standing, Rosalie sets Niklaus in the high chair next to the counter before following Jasper, Catherine goes back to cooking breakfast for the little hybrid and her big bad wolf.

“What do you want, Alice?” She ask as Alice sits at the counter beside Niklaus.

“I wanted to explain...why we've never been close”

“I get it” Catherine tells her. “Not everyone likes everyone, it happens....you've got Bella now...the sister you always wanted”

“I never hated you, Cat” Alice corrects. “I happen to like you very much.....but I've never been able to see you” Catherine frowns and looks to her. “You've been this blank space in my visions for as long as I've known you, and trying to see you gives me a headache” Catherine sighs.

“Why didn't you say anything?” she asks. Alice shrugs.

“I was afraid, the first time it happened...I thought it meant you were going to die.....and you were my sister, how could I tell you that? How could I tell you that I thought you were going to die....I didn't want you to hate me and I didn't want to be the one to make you sad because there is something about you when you are sad that just....it's like when you see a sad puppy.....it makes your heart ache...even a dead one” Alice pulls her sleeves down. “And then I kept waiting for it to happen.....but years passed and it never did and I didn't understand why” Alice admits. “Why I couldn't see you, why you were this blank space.....and it frustrated me....”

“Why now?” Catherine asks. “Why tell me this now?”

“Because I figured out why, I think it's to do with you being a hybrid....or because you were always meant to be a hybrid....just like I can't see Renesmee or Niklaus...I see vampires best, because I am one; I see humans okay, because I was one. But I can't see you odd half-breeds at all because you're nothing I've experienced” Catherine looks to Niklaus who watches her, watching her reactions before he makes up his mind on the vampire next to him. Alice looks down. “I hate that you've gone so long thinking I despise you, Cat. You're my sister and I love you and I'm sorry” Catherine moves around the counter and hugs Alice who hugs her back. “I'm sorry I've been a crappy sister and a worse friend”

…............

Jacob stands behind where Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie are looking into the cabin, he frowns.

“What are you doing?” he asks approaching the window. Inside he can see Catherine and Alice hugging.

“They made up.....somewhat” Emmett offers.

“I thought Shortie hated Cat” Jacob offers.

“No” Jasper corrects. “She's just always had a hard time seeing Cat in her visions....she never hated Cat..” Jacob shrugs and then heads inside. Catherine looks to him and smiles widely at him, he moves straight to her and kisses her.

“Morning” he tells her as he pulls away.

“Morning” she tell him back. “Did you get it?” she asks, he chuckles and pulls the jar of parsley from his shorts pocket.

“Of course” he kisses her and sets it on the counter before moving to Niklaus and grabbing his son. “Hey, little wolf” he greets and kisses the boys head as Catherine returns to cooking, Alice smiles and stands.

“I'll leave you two too it” she looks to Catherine. “I'll see you later?” she asks, Catherine smiles and nods and Alice leaves, Jacob watches her go before looking to Catherine.

“You okay?” he asks softly. Catherine nods.

“I am....just....I don't know...we just cleared the air a bit...” she smiles and sets two plates down on the counter and a small plastic kiddies bowl. “It's okay, Jake...I'm okay” he nods and sits with Niklaus as Catherine serves them breakfast.

 

 


	32. Chapter 32

Jacob nuzzles into Catherine's neck as she folds a blanket over their bed, she chuckles and lets him pull her closer.

“You know” he coos against her neck. “Little wolf is with your sister” he kisses her neck. “The house is empty” he walks his fingers down her side and slides them up under her shirt, she shudders and breathes out a small moan. “We have it alllll to ourselves” he pushes up against her back, she can feel his...excitement pressing into her backside, he yanks her hips back against him. She closes her eyes and shudders.

“Jake” she whispers. He smiles victorious, he's won. She turns and throws her arms around his neck to pull him closer. He kisses her and walks her backwards towards their bed. His fingers working on her blouse, though in the end he just gives up and tears it apart, she gasps and smirks looking to him, his shoulders heave with his heavy breathing, they both share a look, animalistic, wild, he growls and grabs the backs of her legs, pulling them out from under her, she falls backwards onto the bed with her own growl. He crawls over her and grabs her face, lowers his own to hers and kisses her. Her fingers draw up his stomach, tracing the lines of his muscles which tremble and twitch beneath her touch. He kisses along her jaw and down her neck, scrapes his teeth over her pulse point causing her to throw her head back and to dig her nails into his chest, he growls and slips a hand under her to yanks her waist closer to grind down on her. “Jake...Jacob, wait” he pulls back as she leans up on her elbows.

“What? What is it?” he asks worried.

“Did you get....” she starts. “You know...” she gives him a look and then looks down at his little wolf. “To cover him up” Jacob pulls a face. “Jacob” she scolds. “I told you”

“Yeah, but you're a hybrid now, you might not be able to get pregnant again”

“Might...You want to risk might?” she asks, he sighs and kisses her.

“Would it really be so bad? For us to have another child?” he asks.

“You saw what having Niklaus did to me” She tells him. “What if die again? What if I don't come back the next time?” he strokes her cheek softly, understands her concern, what they went through was horrible, broke his heart, he's not sure he'll survive it either if he has to go through that again. “I'm sorry” she tells him. “But no condom...no sex” she nudges him off of her, he rolls to lay next to her. He sighs and takes her hand raising it to his chest, she turns and curls into his side. “Don't hate me” she whispers, he squeezes her hand and kisses her forehead.

“I can't” he tells her. “I love you too much” she nuzzles into his neck.

“We can still do.....other things” she purrs, he raises an eyebrow and looks to her.

“Yeah?” he asks, she nods and then chuckles as he rolls her underneath him, his mouth finding everywhere—on her neck and the angle of her jaw and the top of her breasts. His hand drags down over one of her breasts, down to her stomach and between her legs, under her skirt and across the thin cotton to press against her, sending her spiralling up to the ceiling with desire and joy. Jacob manoeuvrers his hand under the waistband of her underwear, fingers sliding so easily into the wetness between her folds. He doesn’t move them inside her, not yet, just touches her gently, with a quick brush of his middle finger against her clit that makes Catherine bite down hard on her lower lip to keep from crying out. Nuzzling against the side of her face, Jacob whispers to her. “You're so beautiful, Catherine, my imprint, my she-wolf, mine, mine” His words and the combined sensation of his breath in her ear and his fingers between her legs makes Catherine shudder. “Mine” She bends her knees, lifting her hips from the bed to encourage him to fill her with his fingers, and Jacob quickly complies, dipping in and out of her with two fingers while he continues to brush her clit with his thumb. She puts her own hand over his to encourage him to press harder, go deeper. “Mine” he breathes against her ear, and it seems like no time at all before she is close, helplessly moving her hips in time with his fingers, the wet sound of it almost the only noise she can hear in the quiet room. She turns and lowers her head, buried her face in Jacob’s neck, gripping his bicep with the hand that isn’t guiding his own in pleasuring her. Feeling herself reach that point of inevitability, Catherine throws her head back again and arches up, crying out as she cums, her awareness splintering as pleasure overtook her. He slowly coaxes her down, removing his hand before she becomes overly sensitive and rests it on her belly again, a warm, comforting weight. As she regains her ability to breathe, Catherine takes in Jacob’s expression, the way he is looking at her with something akin awe. Catherine slides her hand around to the back of his head and pulls him close into a kiss. “I love you,” Jacob murmurs when their lips part.

“I love you too” she tell him, and then goes to work on Jacob’s shorts, unbuttoning them. He kisses her again, sighing as she frees his cock and begins stroking him slowly, his eyes closed tight. Catherine eases his shorts down his hips enough so that she can get a good angle on him, before she effortlessly slips into a well-remembered rhythm. Full, long strokes down to the base and back, gripping him tight but not too tight. Jacob buries his hand in her hair, bringing their foreheads together, and the only evidence of his mounting arousal (other than how hard he feels in her hand) is his harsh breathing. His hips are thrusting up into her hand now, needy and hard and when he cums against her stomach she feels his hips stutter, feels his cock pulse in her hand as he whimpers softly. A few more ragged thrusts and Jacob stills. Wiping her palm off on her shirt, Catherine sits up and pulls it over her shoulders. She uses it to clean them both up before throwing it on the floor and curling into him. Jacob pulls her close, his fingertips following the path of her spine, his mouth finding hers for several brief kisses.

 

 


	33. Chapter 33

Jacob strokes Catherine's spin as she lounges on their bed, the sun warming her back, he smiles leaning down to kiss the back of her neck, she chuckles as he drags his fingers along her curves.

“You really are beautiful, Cat” he tells her warmly just as her cell phone rings, he sighs and reaches over to the table to grab it. “It's the Doc” he tells her, she rolls onto her back and takes it from him before answering. Jacob jumps up and grabs his shorts.

“Hey, Carlisle” Catherine greets. “What? Why?” she sits up and sighs. “Yeah, we'll be right over” Jacob frowns at her as she hangs up.

“Cat?” he asks.

“We have to go to the.....vampire house” she tells him standing from the bed and moving to their wardrobe.

“Why?” she shrugs.

“Carlisle wants us there....” she answers pulling a dress over her head and turning to him, he smiles and pulls her closer to kiss her softly. “He didn't say why, just that it's important” he nods and kisses her again.

“Okay, I'll grab Nik a change of clothes and meet you downstairs” she smiles and nods as he leaves.

….................

Jacob slaps Catherine's backside as she climbs the steps to the Cullen house, she shoots him a look and he smirks and shrugs, she rolls her eyes but smiles heading inside.

“Is it me...” Jacob starts. “Or is it a little too quiet” he looks to Catherine who nods agreeing. He takes her hand and they head upstairs and into the living room, where Seth, Esme, Bella and Renesemee are.

“There she is...the demons mother” Bella sneers as Catherine and Jacob enter the room, Catherine raises an eyebrow as Jacob growls.

“Excuse me?” Catherine asks as Esme shoots Bella a look.

“Bella...it was accident” Esme tells her.

“We don't know that though do we? Maybe the beast did it on purpose” Bella responds. Catherine and Jacob share a look before Jacob wraps an arm around her.

“What's going on?” Jacob asks. Esme looks to them softly.

“Nik bit Rose” she tells them.

“Where are they?” Catherine asks.

“In Carlisle's office...” Esme tells them.

“It should be put down” Bella tells them with a smirk. “Creature like that doesn't deserve to live....” Catherine steps towards her with a growl, Jacob takes her arm.

“Cat” he whispers. “Our son needs us....your sister...” Catherine glares at Bella before walking away, Jacob shakes his head at Bella completely disappointed in his old friend. “You've turned into a cruel bitch” Jacob tells her before following Catherine.

….............

Catherine moves straight to Rosalie who looks more grey then pale now, Rosalie gives her a weak smile.

“What happened?” Catherine asks. “What's happening?” she looks to Carlisle.

“I don't know” he admits. “They were playing and he bit her...we thought nothing of it...Renesmee bites Seth all the time....till...” Carlisle looks to Rosalie as Emmett paces.

“He didn't mean to” Rosalie corrects. “It was an accident” she looks to Catherine. “I'm going to be okay, he bit you remember and you're fine...” Jacob moves to Leah who clutches Niklaus to her shoulder, wary that they're going to turn on him. Rosalie takes Catherine's hand and kisses it.

“This is all my fault” Catherine whisper. “I'm sorry, I'm sorry” Emmett squeezes Catherine's shoulder and she shrugs him off. “Don't...” she warns.

“If my sister dies because of you” Bella states from the doorway, Catherine stiffens as Edward touches Bella's shoulder and shakes his head.

“Your sister?” Catherine growls looking at Rosalie and then stands turning to the newest Cullen. “You think just because you married into this family that she is your sister?”

“No different to you” Bella points out, Catherine nods.

“True...except....Rose is actually my sister” Catherine points out. “As in....we shared the same parents....the same DNA....the same childhood....” Bella looks to Edward, no one had told her that little detail. “See....you're just an outsider that's forced her way into this family, ripped apart a marriage, destroyed the relationships within the family, forced a member of it to leave because she was so uncomfortable around you......and then you insult her pup....my patience is wearing very thin with you” Catherine warns. “I have done nothing but try to accept you....and yes...a few words were exchanged....but I only ever responded to something you have said or done against me.......I have tried so very hard to be the better person, and I am....but one more word about my sister, or my child, or my relationship...and I will rip you apart” Catherine growls and hisses as her hybrid face shows.

“Your jealously must have been steaming if you had to go and take my leftovers” Bella ignores the threat, she's not afraid of the blonde, she's a newborn, she's stronger. “You couldn't have Edward so you went after Jake” Jacob growls. “Your own sister is dying because of your jealously, because of the abomination you created....you just had to prove that you were capable of getting pregnant...no matter what it was that was born” Catherine growls and launches herself at Bella, the two women clashing and flying back against the wall. Catherine springs back to her feet as Bella lays a little dazed before pushing herself up.

“Don't say I didn't warn you” Catherine taunts before lurching forward, her wolf form now stood before the newborn, the wolf snarls and snaps and steps towards Bella.

“Edward, Jacob, stop them” Carlisle warns. Edward and Jacob share a look, Edward shakes his head.

“No” he states, Bella looks to him surprised, he looks to her. “You need to get this, what ever this is, out of your system...and if the only way to do it is if you two fight....then that's what you're going to do.....Catherine is a part of this family” he snaps. “Your jealousy is what's getting in the way, not hers....do you have any idea the damage you are doing to us all? Driving wedges between sisters, between friends...you haven't even tried, have you? You've been gunning for her, since I told you that we used to be together....”

“She's the one..” Bella starts to argue.

“I don't care any more” Edward snaps. “You sort this out,....now” he lifts up Renesmee. “Before you drive everyone away. This is my family...all of them....including Cat and Nik” Bella looks to the wolf who smirks. “You two sort this out.....” he steps away and towards Rosalie who looks worried, a newborn is a powerful opponent. Catherine-wolf pulls her lips over her teeth and snarls before she collides with Bella who tries to get her arms around the wolf, remembering what they'd been teaching the wolves. But Catherine is stronger, she snaps her teeth at Bella's throat, the newborn only just keeping the wolf's teeth from her, and she knows Catherine's not even trying. Catherine-wolf then phases back to Catherine who wraps her hands around Bella's throat and squeezes, the newborns marble skin cracking.

“I want you to know how easy this would have been for me” Catherine tells her. “But I'm not going to kill you” Catherine pulls her hands back. “I want Edward to be happy....even if that's with you...whatever it is that you think I have done to you, or against you.....” Catherine shakes her head. “I honestly don't know what to say, that would even.....make sense of any of this....I love Edward” she tells Catherine. “I do, I always will...but I am hopelessly in love with Jacob...and I always will be” Jacob smiles. “We're mothers now, Bella.....we have to be better than this....fighting like this....what message is this sending to Renesmee and Niklaus...” Bella looks to her daughter. “Their cousins...you want them to hate one another...because we couldn't get along? I pity you” Catherine tells her. “If you can't get over this....you are going to spend your immortality miserable....your daughter is beautiful and you have a husband who is devoted to you...why waste time on this petty feud?” Catherine stands up and holds out her hand to Bella. “We don't have to like one another....” Bella looks to her. “But...I can at least be civil....” Bella takes her hand and lets the hybrid pulls her up.

“I'm sorry” Bella tells her. “I have no idea...it's just...”

“I know” Catherine tells her. “You keep waiting for the other shoe to drop, that I might want Edward back....” Bella looks down. “But I won't....now we can act like family and gather around OUR sister, who needs us....or you can leave me to MY sister”

 

 


	34. Chapter 34

Catherine holds Rosalie's hand as the older blonde falls in and out of consciousness which obviously for a vampire is......bad. Bella sits beside Catherine, staying quite, thankfully, Carlisle stands pacing with a book open in his hands, his doctor mind working on overload. Jacob, Leah and Seth sit with the offspring in the corner. Seth for once is silent. Edward stands with Emmett trying to keep him calm. No one has any idea why this is different, Niklaus bit Catherine and she turned into a hybrid, whilst Rosalie is getting sick, and getting worse.

“Maybe we can go to the park tomorrow, Cat” Rosalie states, everyone looks to her and then to Catherine. “Royce is taking me on a picnic” Catherine turns and kneels at Rosalie's side.

“Rose” She whispers and strokes her cheek. “It's Cat....” Rosalie looks to her, barely seeing her.

“Tomorrow” Rosalie promises. “We'll go to the park tomorrow” Catherine looks to Carlisle.

“She's hallucinating” He states. “Talk to her” Catherine nods and sniffles,

“Sure, Rose...we'll go to the park tomorrow” Catherine looks to Carlisle.

“I'm going to marry him, Cat” Rosalie tells her with a smile, Catherine sniffles and nods. Emmett looks away.

“I'm sorry” Catherine whispers as she takes Rosalie's hand and holds it to her chest. Something has to be different, Catherine holds Rosalie's hand to her forehead. Different. Something......Catherine looks up and across at Niklaus. “Of course” she whispers and jumps up.

“Catherine?” Carlisle asks watching the hybrid move to his tray of medical equipment, she snatches a scalpel off of it and moves back to Rosalie.

“Rose” Catherine whispers crouching by her sister. “I need you to drink this” Catherine slices open her palm and then presses it against her sister's mouth, Rosalie groans and tries to turn away. Catherine holds firm. “Drink it, Rose” she commands, Rosalie grabs hold of Catherine's wrist and drinks from the wound.

“What are you doing?” Carlisle asks moving to her side.

“What was different when Nik bit me?” she asks looking to him. Carlisle then laughs.

“His blood was in your system...” he answers. “Hybrid blood” Rosalie groans and then falls unconscious. Catherine pulls her hand back and they all watch her. “How long did it take for you to....'come back'?”

“Minutes” Jacob answers.

“So we wait?” Emmett asks looking to Carlisle and Catherine.

“For now” Carlisle answers. Catherine looks to Emmett.

“I'm so sorry, this is all my fault” Emmett shakes his head and moves to his little sister-in-law, takes her face in his hands as she cries.

“It's okay” he tells her. “It was an accident, none of us knew.....” he pulls her into a hug, she sniffles into his shirt. “It's okay” he tells her and strokes her back. Rosalie bolts up right and sucks in a breath, Emmett moves to her side immediately and brushes her hair back from her face. “Rose...it's me, I'm right here” she looks to Emmett and smiles.

“What happened?” she asks and then looks to her sister. “Cat....you've been crying, what's wrong? What's she done now?” Catherine shakes her head.

“Nothing...nothing...” Carlisle moves to Rosalie.

“What do you remember?” He asks her. Rosalie looks to him and frowns.

“I was outside with Nik....he bit me” Rosalie answers, Carlisle nods. “Is he okay?” Carlisle smiles and nods.

“Nik's fine, he's with his dad” Carlisle nods to Jacob and Niklaus. “Are you okay?” He asks Rosalie who touches her chest and then smiles.

“I'm like them now, right?” she asks. “I can feel my heart beating” she laughs and grabs Emmett's hand and pulls it to her chest. Emmett smiles and kisses her. Catherine shuffles and wraps an arm around herself, Rosalie looks to her.

“I'm sorry” Catherine tells her sister. “I'm sorry” Rosalie stands and moves to her baby sister and hugs her.

“Why?” Rosalie asks and kisses her head. “It was an accident. He didn't mean to hurt me...”

[Aunt Rosie] Rosalie and Catherine snap their heads around the Niklaus who looks to Rosalie.

“You heard him” Catherine states, Rosalie nods and looks to her sister.

“I heard him...” Rosalie affirms and then moves to Niklaus. She sniffs and smirks looking to Jacob. “You don't smell so bad now” she teases, Jacob laughs and stands Niklaus up for Rosalie. “This is so surreal” she whispers. “I feel..weird....cause everything's working again”

“Yeah, wait till you have to pee” Catherine tells her, the two sisters then laughing.

“I'd like to run a few tests” Carlisle states. “Just to make sure....alright?” Rosalie nods and lifts up Niklaus.

“It's alright, little one...I'm not mad at you” Rosalie coos. “Everything's alright” she holds Niklaus closer to her and smiles at her sister. “Wait” Rosalie states. “Does this mean I have to turn into a dog?” she asks.

 


	35. Chapter 35

Catherine smiles and rounds her sister, Rosalie watches her with her own smile.

“It's easy after the first time” Catherine tells her.

“Like sex then” Rosalie jokes, Catherine shakes her head and smiles.

“Just feel it” Catherine tells her. “There's an animal inside of you, Rose...embrace it”

“Don't I know it” Emmett teases nudging Jacob who smirks. Rosalie takes a deep breath and closes her eyes.

“Picture yourself changing” Catherine tells Rosalie who lurches forward as she phases. A beautiful cream and white wolf, similar to Catherine's stands before them, Emmett smiles, his wife is pretty damn hot as a wolf. Rosalie-wolf looks over her self and then to Catherine who smiles. “You look beautiful” Catherine tells her, knowing that Rosalie will be worried about that most. “Doesn't she?” Catherine asks Emmett, Rosalie-wolf turns her head to him and falls all dopey, Jacob and Catherine share a look. “And you've just imprinted....congratulations” Catherine moves to Jacob's side, he wraps an arm around her and kisses her head.

“You seem.....lighter” Jacob tells her softly. Catherine looks to him.

“I feel it.....I thought she was going to die, Jake” she whispers. “I honestly thought I was going to lose her” she turns to Jacob.

“She's fine...hell she's great” Jacob nods to Rosalie-wolf bouncing around, Catherine chuckles and leans against his side. He kisses her head and pulls her closer. “Shall we go see what the little wolf is up too?” she smiles and nods leaving Emmett and Rosalie to themselves.

….....................

Jacob sits on the floor with his son playing blocks as Catherine watches from where she's curled up on the couch with a book.

“Maybe we should take a trip” Jacob offers. “Just the three of us”

“And where would we go?” Catherine asks back.

“Anywhere we want” Jacob offers back with a smile.

“Maybe we should wait until Nik doesn't explode into fur whenever he wants” Catherine points out nodding to Niklaus who now runs around on all fours in wolf form, Jacob sighs and hangs his head.

“Yeah....” he sighs and leans back against the couch, Catherine slides her fingers into his hair, he moans and rests his head back.

“It was a good idea” she tells him warmly. Jacob nods and smiles.

“Hello” Edward greets walking in with Renesmee, Jacob sighs and lifts his head to look at the vampire.

“What do you want?” Jacob asks, Catherine nudges his head.

“Actually Renesmee wanted to play with Nik....if that's okay” Edward tells them, Catherine smiles.

“Of course it is” she tells him, Jacob frowns and looks to her.

“It is?” she shoots him a look.

“Whatever...me and Bella have going on...I'm not going to put our children in the middle...if they want to be friends.....they can be friends....” Jacob smiles and kisses her.

“That's why I love you” he whispers against her lips. “I'll go find the little fur ball” he stands and walks away as Edward takes a seat in one of the armchairs with Renesmee.

“Thank you, for that” Edward tells her. Catherine shrugs.

“Like I said....they're children, they're innocent” She sits up proper. “Does she know you're both here?”

“Yes” Edward tells her. “But...”

“Despite our...truce, she's not ready to spend time with me?” Catherine asks, he nods. “Yes, well....the feeling is mutual” Jacob walks back in carrying a now human again Niklaus.

“Okay, here we go” Jacob sets Niklaus on the floor and gives him a look. “What did we agree on?”

“No wolf” Niklaus answers. Jacob nods.

“Good boy” he looks to Catherine who smiles warmly at him. He sits next to her and takes her hand as Edward sets Renesmee with Niklaus.

….........................

“Hey, Billy” Catherine greets from behind the stove as Jacob wheels his father into the house.

“Wow, the boys did good with the house, huh?” Billy asks.

“Actually Cat's sister did most of the decorating”

 

 


	36. Chapter 36

Jacob kisses down Catherine's back as she sleeps, he smiles, his imprint is absolutely stunning, he nuzzles into her back and threads his fingers with hers as her hand comes down to him. She peers down at him and smiles, he smiles back t her before kissing his way back up her back and to her neck where he nuzzles against her.

“Morning” he whispers to her, she wraps an arm around his neck.

“Morning” she greets back pulling him closer to kiss him. He brushes her hair back and kisses her back just before Niklaus starts shouting for them, they both groan before Jacob pulls back smiling.

“I'll go” he tells her, kisses her again before standing and dressing, Catherine smiles snuggling into the bed.

“I love you” she tells him, he smiles back at her.

“I love you too” he tells her before leaving, Catherine stretches and then curls up again in bed.

…...............

Catherine scrapes scrambled egg out of the pan and onto Jacob's plate as he sets Niklaus in his chair with a chuckle, the boy already reaching for his breakfast. Jacob takes his own seat and smiles as Catherine sits on his other side. This is home. He smiles and kisses her cheek. His imprint, his son, what more could he possibly need. He knows one thing. He watches Catherine as she pushes her scrambled egg around her plate.

“Marry me” he states, she looks to him and frowns.

“What?” she asks staring at him.

“Marry me” he repeats.

“Jacob” she sets her fork down and turns to him.

“No, before you argue with me, cause you're wearing that face” She shoots him a look as he scoots closer to her. “I love you” he tells her. “We have a son together....you are my imprint and I am yours, there is never going to be any one else for either of us...” he strokes her cheek. “So marry me” she sighs. “If you say no I will ask you everyday until you change your mind” he teases, she pulls him closer and kisses him. “Is this a yes?” he asks against her lips, she smiles.

“Yes, I will marry you” she tells him softly. He smiles and pulls her in for another kiss, threading his fingers into her hair before pulling back.

“Then you are going to need this” he pulls a ring box from his shorts pocket and holds it out to her.

“You had a ring?” she asks, he shrugs.

“I urm...I was waiting for the perfect moment.....and this is it...you and me and Nik...together, having breakfast....it's perfect” she smiles at him and then takes the ring box, gently opening it, she bites her lip and looks to him.

“It's beautiful” she tells him. Jacob takes her hand gently and then the ring before sliding it onto her finger, he kisses her palm and smiles at her.

“I love you” he tells her and smirks. “Mrs Black” she laughs and kisses him again.

“I love you too” she tells him. “Now eat your eggs” he chuckles and looks to his breakfast, it's gone, he looks to Niklaus who smirks.

“He ate my eggs” Jacob complains, Catherine smirks and bites her lip. “I'm serious....little wolf scoffed them all!!” Catherine bursts into laughter as Niklaus does. Jacob smiles listening to the two of them before stealing Catherine's scrambled eggs.

….................

Rosalie smiles at her sister as Catherine shows her her engagement ring. Rosalie takes her hand and smiles.

“Oh...well....I may not like the....species...”

“That you are now half of” Catherine reminds. Rosalie shoots her a look.

“But he....makes you happy, little sister” Catherine smiles. “Real happy” Catherine nods agreeing. “I'm just sorry you had to get hurt....before you found him, because you are my sister....and I love you...and I do just want you to be happy” Catherine pulls her sister closer and hugs her. Rosalie crying. “I'm sorry”

“You'll get used to it” Catherine tells her. “Your hormones are working again soooo”

“I cry at everything, I know.....and you were right....about peeing” Catherine chuckles, Rosalie smiles and pulls back. “It's annoying...and it's all the time” They laugh together. “Sooo can I plan this wedding?” Catherine smiles.

“I was kind of looking forward to doing myself this time.....” Catherine tells her. “But....I do need a maid of honour....dishonour” they share a smile.

“I was your first one” Rosalie tells her. “So of course I will be this time too” Jacob walks into the room with Niklaus and Renesmee.

“What are you two talking about?” he asks setting the two kids down at an activity table.

“I told Rose about the engagement....” Jacob looks to Rosalie.

“Are you getting married, Auntie Cat?” Renesmee asks, Catherine moves to her and smiles.

“That is the plan” Catherine pokes her nose, Renesmee smiles. “And I know who would be perfect for my flower girl....” Renesmee looks to Niklaus.

“Nik?” she asks, they chuckle as Niklaus sticks out his tongue at his cousin.

“I was thinking more you, lovely” Catherine offers. “If...your mother allows it, of course”

“And Nik has his own role” Jacob states, they all look to him. “Well....he'll be my best man surely” Catherine smiles at him. “Right?”

“If that's what you want” Catherine tells him.

 

 


	37. Chapter 37

Jacob taps his fingers along Catherine's bare spine as she clicks away on her laptop, some wedding website appearing, he kisses her shoulder and leans closer to look.

“You know...we could just...elope” he offers, she smirks and looks to him.

“I want it to be perfect....” she tells him. “This will be my last wedding” he smiles at her and kisses her softly.

“Promise” he mumbles against her lips, she smiles.

“I promise that you will be the last man I ever marry” she tells him, Jacob smiles and nuzzles into her neck as she goes back to the computer, he slips his hand down and along her thigh, she rolls her eyes but smiles. “Is that all you think of?” she asks him, Jacob smirks against her neck.

“With you? Yeah” he answers slipping his hand up between her legs, Catherine smirks and sets the laptop aside, before turning onto her back, wrapping her legs around his waist, Jacob kisses her, threading his fingers into her hair. That's when Nik decides to burst into the room, now the size of a five year old, Jacob groans and sets his head on his fiancée's shoulder before leaning up and looking at his son who smiles waving a blanket at him, Jacob sighs and holds out his arms to the boy who climbs onto the bed for cuddles. Catherine looks to them warmly, her son and her imprint, her perfect little family.

...................

Rosalie sets a pile of wedding magazines in Catherine's lap, Catherine sighs and looks to her.

“You've been engaged a month now....and you have no plans in place” Rosalie tells her.

“I don't want to rush it” Catherine counters with a smile. “If it takes me a year, or two....then what does it matter, we're immortal”

“You're not having seconds thoughts are you?” Rosalie asks sitting at her side.

“What?” Catherine looks to her. “Of course I'm not” Catherine takes Rosalie's hand in hers. “Jacob is the one I want to spend the rest of my immortality with” she assures her sister. “I just want this to be perfect” Rosalie smiles and kisses Catherine's cheek. “How is the adjusting going? To being....alive again?”

“All right, I mean, it's all a little strange, I cried yesterday, which was weird” Catherine smirks at her. “And sleeping....that's something I can't get used to....I actually feel bad for Em”

“We could also....you know” Catherine tells him, her face changing, her hybrid appearing before it disappears. “If he wanted it, that way you could both actually....sleep together” she teases, Rosalie raises an eyebrow.

“I hadn't thought of that option, I'm not sure it would be something he'd....want”

“You could at least ask him” Catherine offers taking a wedding magazine from the pile. “Or put the idea out there.....” Rosalie nods and leans against her sister's side.

…................

Niklaus sits with a set of play blocks, Catherine sits behind him stroking his hair, she kisses his cheek and smiles as he laughs, her perfect little boy.

“Mommy loves you” she tells him, he nods.

“I love Mommy” he tells her back, she smiles and presses her head to his and takes a deep breath.

“Thank you” she whispers, to who ever it was that allowed her to get pregnant, whoever made it so, whoever set that in motion. She just....wants to thank them for allowing her this chance, the opportunity to be a mother, something she missed out on as a human, something she always wanted to be.

“Mommy?” Nik asks, she looks to him and smiles pulling him closer, he laughs as she tickles him. Jacob stands in the doorway watching them, this dopey smile on his face and pure adoration in his eyes.

…...........

Catherine sighs and sits on the toilet in her ensuite, she takes a deep breath and grabs the pregnancy test from the side, she'd been feeling funny for days now, the sort of funny she felt before with Nik, so to be sure she'd bought a test and now she's waiting, she turns it over in her hand and then lets out a breath. Positive. She hangs her head, their precautions hadn't worked. She'd still gotten pregnant. Yet again. She may just kill Jacob for this. Jaco and his super wolf sperm. She stands and sets the test in her pocket before leaving the room, Jacob sits on their bed with Nik with toy cars, the pair of them making noises to go along with their play, Catherine smiles and touches her stomach before her smile fades. What if this one kills her?

…...............

Jacob wraps his arms around Catherine and he slinks into bed that night, kisses her cheek before frowning.

“Everything okay?” he asks her, she nods and turns to face him.

“Jake...” she whispers touching his chest.

“What? What is it?” he clasps her face, she lifts her eyes to his.

“I'm pregnant” she tells him.

 


	38. Chapter 38

“Jacob?” Catherine asks him, he sits up, staring at the wall ahead of them, he's not said anything since she'd told him she was pregnant. “Jake” she whispers, he nods and looks to her.

“Sorry” he whispers and strokes her cheek. “I just...” she nods agreeing, he pulls her closer and kisses her. “Are you sure?” he asks against her lips, she sniffles and nods.

“I checked.....Jacob...I”

“I know” he pulls her closer and strokes her hair, he understands her fear, she barely survived Niklaus and now there is another growing inside of her, he pulls her back to his chest and places his hand on her stomach, pressing his head to hers. “We can plan better this time” he promises her. “We'll go see Doc first thing, he'll look over you and make sure everything is okay” he kisses her. “Okay?” he asks her stroking her cheek, she nods and sniffles, he kisses her.

“I don't want to die” she admits to him, he nods and pulls her closer.

“I don't want you to die, either” he tells her softly kissing her head.

…..........

Carlisle smiles at the pair of them setting five pregnancy tests down on his desk between him, Catherine and Jacob.

“All positive” he tells them, Jacob had wanted more tests done just in case the one Catherine took was a false positive, he knew deep down it wasn't. “Congratulations” Carlisle offers, then notes Catherine and Jacob's expressions. “You are worried” he realises and sighs. “But as far as my research has gone, everything is working as it would in a human or a shifter, Catherine....I believe this will be an average pregnancy”

“Believe?” Jacob asks taking Catherine's hand. “And if it's not?” he squeezes her hand tighter. “If she....if she..”

“We'll work it out” Carlisle assures them. Catherine sighs and stands.

“Cat?” Jacob asks, she hangs her head.

“I'm going to spend some time with our son” she whispers and leaves, Jacob watches her sadly.

“We'll protect her” Carlisle assures Jacob.

…..............

A month later – Catherine frowns at herself, none of the same symptoms are arising, none of what she went through with Niklaus has happened, she feels fine, a little nauseous, bloated but...those are normal pregnancy symptoms, Jacob kisses her stomach and she smiles down at him, they both lay in bed, letting the sun warm their skin, Niklaus sits curled up in an armchair watching tv.

“It's different” Catherine whispers to Jacob who lays next to her, takes her hand in is and places it over his heart.

“Maybe it is average this time” he points out, she frowns at him, he chuckles and kisses her nose. “Nine months” he elaborates, Catherine frowns deeper and looks down at herself again.

“Nine months?” she asks. “I'm going to be pregnancy for nine months?” she looks to Jacob who smirks.

“It means your body is adapting” he tells her. “You won't die like last time” he pulls her closer. “We could....” he gets excited pulls her to him to kiss her. “A whole pack” he whispers and kisses her neck. “Of little mes and yous” he pulls back and stands abruptly, she blinks and watches as he lifts Niklaus from the chair and carries him out the room, Catherine smirks and wiggles out of her jeans, Jacob hurries back in and jumps on the bed, Catherine laughs and pulls him down to her.

…..................

Catherine screams as Jacob jumps out of the closet in a scream mask, she clutches her chest as he laughs before dodging her slap, he grabs her wrist and pulls her closer.

“Sorry, leech” he whispers kissing her. “Happy Halloween”

“Jake, everyday is Halloween for us” she teases him back pulling him closer, his hands find her stomach, he smiles warmly at her.

“True....” he admits and kisses her again before kneeling in front of her, she rolls her eyes but smiles as he kisses her stomach. “Hey, happy Halloween little wolf” he whispers nuzzling into her, Catherine strokes his hair.

“Do you think we should tell people?” she asks. “Like the pack? Billy?” he sighs and stands.

“Yeah, I suppose so...It's just I like having you all to myself” he admits pulling her closer. “When people find out your pregnant they're all going to be fussing over you” he pouts and she smirks wrapping her arm around his neck.

“Maybe a few more days won't hurt” she whispers, he lifts her up and carries her to the bed.

…....................

It actually takes them another three weeks to tell people, Jacob it seems has a weird fascination with Catherine being pregnant, Carlisle seems to think it's the wolf in him, proud that he's impregnated his mate, that he's expanded his pack.

“Another one?” Billy asks looking to Catherine as Jacob and Sam talk, Catherine nods.

“Yeah, another one” she answers, he wheels towards her and takes her hand.

“It's okay” he whispers. “You must be....freaking out” she shakes her head and then nods.

“Yeah, Carlisle thinks this will be....average.....and I should be fine after....but...all I can remember is the last time. I love Niklaus, you know I do, but dying” he kisses her hand and offers her a small smile. “Billy” she whispers glancing to Jacob. “If...something does happen, will you help him?” she asks. “With Niklaus and...” she touches her stomach. “Please”

“Of course I will” he assures her, she nods and sniffles, Billy pats her hand. “Jake” he states louder, calling for the wolf. “You fiancée's hormones are acting up” he teases, Catherine smiles at him as Jacob moves to her side.

“You okay, baby?” he asks her softly, she nods and snuggles into his side.

“I love you” she tells him, he strokes her hair and smiles.

“I love you too” he pulls her onto his lap and runs his fingers down her back.

….......................

Rosalie claps her hands excitedly before hugging her sister.

“Oh, this is great news” Rosalie tells her, taking Catherine's hands in hers. “Are you excited?” Catherine smiles and nods.

“Of course” Rosalie's smile fades.

“You're not” she corrects.

“I'm just worried about things” Catherine admits. “I need to be because Jacob is just.....”

“An excited puppy?” Rosalie teases, Catherine shoots her a look.

“I'm glad he's happy about this, and I am too, just my worry is currently above happy” Rosalie nods and kisses her forehead.

“Want to watch crappy comedies, eat ice cream and bitch about people?” she asks, Catherine smiles and nods.

“That sounds perfect” she tells her big sister, who always knows how to cheer her up.

 

 


	39. Chapter 39

Catherine stands in the doorway to Niklaus' room, Jacob sits on the floor with his son drawing, Jacob's concentrating pretty hard on his, his tongue sticking out his mouth, Catherine smiles watching him, he's a perfect dad.

“Hey, Nikki” he whispers to his son and holds up the drawing. “Guess what this is” Niklaus points to it.

“Mommy” Jacob nods. “Daddy” Jacob nods again. “Me?” he asks, Jacob nods. “Who's that?” Niklaus asks pointing to the fourth person, Jacob smiles.

“Your baby brother or sister” Jacob answers.

“A baby brother or sister?” Niklaus asks quietly. Jacob nods.

“Is that okay?” Jacob asks him, Niklaus looks to him and then Catherine, Jacob follows his eyes to his imprint.

“Mom?” Niklaus asks, Catherine moves to him and sits beside him, she takes his hand and kisses the back of it.

“We love you” she tells him. “And each other” she looks to Jacob who smiles. “And sometimes” she looks back to Niklaus. “There is so much love that it makes a baby” Jacob shoots her a look, she shoots him one back. “And we have so much love....that it made another baby”

“I'm going to get a brother or sister?” Niklaus asks, Catherine nods.

“Is that okay?” Catherine asks him softly, he nods and smiles.

“Will Nessie get a brother or sister?” he asks, Catherine shakes her head.

“No, sweetie, they only have enough love for one baby” Catherine tells him stroking his cheek. “But me and Daddy, we have so much to go around” Niklaus smiles and hugs her, she hugs him back and smiles at Jacob who moves closer to kiss her and then hug the two of them. “I love you both” Catherine tells them, Niklaus chuckles and hugs her tighter.

“Love you too, Mommy” he tells her, she closes her eyes and smiles. Jacob strokes her hair.

….....................

Jacob strokes his fingers over Catherine's stomach as the sun sets behind him, she smiles threading her fingers into his hair, he kisses her bump and looks to her.

“I thought he'd take it worse then that” he tells her, nuzzling into her stomach. She scratches at his head and shrugs.

“Maybe he's holding it in, maybe we should have your father talk to him, or Carlisle....” he sits up and moves to lay next to her, she turns to face him. “Billy must have spoken to your sisters when you were coming along....” Jacob nods and strokes her cheek, she smiles at him.

“Yeah, I'll ask him to have a little chat with Nikki” he tells her and pulls her closer to kiss, before moving to let her rest her head on his chest, he strokes her hair, curling his other arm around her waist to rest his hand on her stomach. “We'll have to set up the spare room” he adds. “We can reuse Nik's crib and his clothes”

“And if it's a girl?” she asks amused, Jacob shrugs.

“We'll improvise” he answers nuzzling into her neck, sliding his hand under her shirt to rest flesh on flesh with her bump. “I'll love them no matter what” he promises to her. “You know I will” she smiles back at him.

“I know you will” she takes his hand on her stomach. “I kind of want a girl though” she tells him. “I love having a sister, I want Nik to know what that's like”

“I know first hand how annoying sisters can be, don't be quick to put that on our poor Nik” she smacks his chest as he laughs, he snuggles into her neck.

“Jacob” she whispers turning sad.

“I know” he whispers back pulling her closer to him. “Everything's going to be okay though” he promises her. “I'll make sure of it” he kisses her head and then pulls the blankets up around them. “Get some sleep”

“Daddy” Niklaus states from the door, Jacob smiles and sits up.

“Come on then” Jacob lifts the boy up onto the bed and sets him between himself and Catherine, she turns to face her son and pulls him closer, Jacob looks to them both warmly before snuggling up with them.

.....................

Carlisle stands next to the medical bed Catherine lays on, he pulls a sonogram machine over to the table, Catherine pulls her shirt up over her stomach. Jacob walks in and holds out a cheeseburger to Catherine who smiles and takes it.

“Oh I love you” Jacob raises an eyebrow.

“Me or the burger?” he asks, she looks to him.

“You want me to lie?” she asks with a smirk. Jacob smirks and kisses her softly before sitting next to her.

“You two ready?” Carlisle asks, Jacob takes Catherine's hand and looks to her, she nods. He squeezes a generous amount of gel onto her stomach before pressing the sonogram probe to her skin, moves it around for a few minutes and then Carlisle smiles, he looks to Catherine and Jacob before looking back to the screen.

“What?” Jacob asks. Carlisle glances to him. “What is it? What's wrong?”

“Nothing, nothing's wrong” Carlisle turns the screen to them. “It's twins” Catherine leans up and frowns.

“Twins?” she asks, Jacob is staring at the sonogram. “Like two babies?” she asks, Carlisle cups her cheek and smiles.

“Yes, twins” he tells her. “And they seem healthy” Carlisle pulls back and looks to Jacob. “Jacob? You all right?” Jacob nods a little and looks to him.

“Twins?” he asks, Carlisle nods in agreement. “Twins” he whispers, Catherine touches his hand, he looks to her.

“Jake” she whispers, he nods and clasps her face before kissing her.

“Twins” he states against her lips, she nods.

 

 


	40. Chapter 40

Catherine sits in a rocking chair by the window in her bedroom, Jacob smiles watching her from the doorway, watches as her fingers dance over her stomach, a smile on her lips. He looks to Niklaus at his side who looks back up at him. Jacob ruffles his hair and then pulls him closer.

“I can hear you two lurking” Catherine tells them. Niklaus chuckles and moves to her, she kisses his head. “Hey, baby” she whispers to him warmly.

“No, these are babies now” Niklaus corrects her, Catherine smiles. “You know I'll love them too, right?” Niklaus whispers, Catherine nods and strokes his hair.

“I know” she tells him and pulls him up onto her lap, Jacob smiles at his little family. His perfect family. “Have you though about names?” she asks, Niklaus nods. “Jake?” she asks looking to him.

“A little” he admits and walks towards them. “Me and Emmett have been looking up things” Catherine raises an eyebrow. “I like...Fenris for a boy, from mythology”

“Hmmm the giant wolf child of Loki, God of Mischief” she adds, he smirks and kisses her as he reaches her.

“What about you?” he asks her, she smiles at him.

“William” Jacob looks to her surprised. “After your dad” she adds, he takes her face in her hands and kisses her, she smiles against his lips.

“I love it....but maybe middle name it like we did with Carlisle....” she nods.

“Yeah, no, I love that idea...middle naming our boys after our fathers” she tells him. “Do you have any...for a girl?” she asks. He shrugs and plays with her cardigan nervously. “Tell me” she whispers, he presses his head to hers.

“Actually.....Hayley Rose” he tells her. “I mean....I just....”

“It's perfect” Catherine tells him.

“Really?” Jacob asks. “Cause I know you love your sister and well Hayley comes from Hay and Leah...and well...Leah's part of this family” she kisses him to shut him up.

“It's perfect” she repeats pulling back. “It really is...” she reassures him. “So are we assuming it's a boy and a girl or....” he shrugs.

“I kind of feel like it is” he tells her. “Don't you?” he asks touching her stomach. “Two boys and a girl.....they boys'll protect her” Niklaus smiles and nods agreeing. Catherine smiles.

“Then that's what I want” she tells him back. “Another boy...and a girl” she whispers and then looks to Jacob. “Can we go to Emily's for lunch?” she asks, Jacob chuckles and nods.

“Yeah” he lifts Niklaus up and then sets him down again before taking Catherine's hand and pulling her up to, he turns her to him and pulls her closer. “I love you” he tells her, she smiles and touches his chest.

“Yeah, well......I love you too” she responds.

….................

Paul holds Niklaus over his head as he pretends the kids a superhero, cape and all, Catherine chuckles from where she watches with Emily who is biting her lip so as not to watch.

“They're great with him” Catherine states.

“Ah well, they're all just kids at heart themselves” Emily tells her back, Catherine looks to her and smiles.

“It'll be your turn next” Catherine teases, Emily chokes on her iced tea as Sam snaps his head up from where he and Jacob were talking. “Getting married, I meant” Catherine adds. “Wow you two are....” she teases, Emily smacks her arm as she laughs. Emily then takes her hand, Catherine smiles and squeezes lightly. The two women had been better friends then anyone could have imagines, even Leah, now that she's imprinted, is softer around Emily, they're cousins again.

“Have you looked at dresses yet?” Emily asks, Catherine shakes her head.

“No, we've agreed that the wedding will wait....until after the twins” Catherine answers. “It's....just for the best” Emily rubs her arm.

“You're not going to die” Emily tells her with a smile. “You're made for each other, why would magic let that happen just to kill you for having his children......the magic of the wolves, of their imprints is for picking the best to carry on the bloodline, it knew that Nikki wouldn't kill you, that's why you were chosen” Catherine smiles a little. “You will survive and go on to be an amazing mother to two more babies......and however many more tha two of you have after that”

“Thank you” Catherine whispers to her. Emily pats her arm and smiles.

…......................

Jacob smiles climbing into bed with Catherine later that night, he's already seen a change in her, she looks to him from her book, a baby book, she's planning properly this time, he kisses her and smiles getting comfy.

“You seem.....lighter” he tells her, she smiles and closes the book to turn to him.

“Emily told me something that made me realise something”

“Oh?” he asks.

“She told me imprints are picked to carry on bloodlines” he nods. “Meaning I was never going to stay dead” she points out. “And I'm not going to die now” she touches her bump. “We're in this for the long haul” he smiles and kisses her.

“Yeah” he agrees pulling back. “We are”

 

 


	41. Chapter 41

Edward and Jacob stand side by side as Catherine and Bella stand together, the two men are just....waiting for one of them to kick off.

“Renesmee wants Nikki to join us hunting” Bella tells Catherine, not looking at her, her jaw wound tight. “And....for the purpose of mending bridges” she forces out. “I would like you to join us” Catherine raises an eyebrow at her and then looks to Jacob who nods. Catherine sighs and looks to Bella.

“All right, for the purpose on mending bridges” Niklaus and Renesmee, now looking at least 6 or 7 years old, share a look, Leah and Seth stood behind them, ever protective wolf imprintees.

…...................

Jacob moves to Catherine who frowns trying to pull her jacket around her now visible bump, he moves to her shrugging out of his own jacket.

“Here, babe” he coos, she looks to him and smiles. He helps her back out of her jacket and helps her into his, zipping it up at the front. “There....perfect” he nuzzles into her neck and pinches her backside, she rolls her eyes but smiles.

…....................

Renesmee and Niklaus are playing in the snow with Bella and Catherine, Seth and Leah are in their wolf forms. Catherine's cell phone rings and she sighs pulling it from her pockets, glances to the screen before answering.

“Hey, Billy” she greets, Bella glances to her, a slight scowl on her face, not all that happy that Billy prefers the blonde. “No, sure, I can come over....” Niklaus looks to his mother. “Now? Urm...yeah, okay, I can come over now....I've got Nikki with though. Is that okay?” Niklaus moves to Catherine. “Yeah, give me ten minutes” she hangs up and lifts Niklaus up. “Sorry, we have to cut this short” Catherine looks to Bella.

“It's okay” Bella tells her. “Go see Billy”

“Thank you” Catherine tells her before walking away with Niklaus, Leah pads along behind them.

….....................

Billy lifts Niklaus onto his lap as the boy runs at him, he looks to Catherine who raises an eyebrow at him.

“I wanted to talk to you about something” Billy tells her.

“Anything, Billy” She tells him following after him as he wheels away.

“I found something actually, something I want you to have.....” he stops at the dining table where a box of things sit, Catherine moves to the box and chuckles seeing a photo of young Jacob. “It's a lot of things from Jake's childhood but this” he grabs a tiny box from the table and turns to Catherine. “I don't have a lot to pass on, and the girls got a lot of their mother's things, but this....I want you to have, to pass on to my grandchildren” Catherine takes the box and then looks inside, her breath catches. A beautiful cuff bracelet decorated with a wolf and turquoise stones.

“Billy” she whispers and looks to him. “This is....this is beautiful, I can't take this” he nods.

“You can, this is....” he smiles. “History” he tells her, she looks to him. “This belonged to Tama Ahki's imprint, a cold one....” she touches the bracelet. “I like to think now, that this could have been her life, a hybrid life.....but she....” he stops and looks down. “Taha and the pack.....I am glad Sam saw a different way forward” she smiles.

“So am I” she tells him, he chuckles and nods looking to Niklaus.

“I wouldn't have a grandson otherwise” he states ruffling the boys hair. Catherine's phone rings again and she sighs.

“Sorry” she tells Billy before answering it.

…..................

Catherine hurries back into the Cullen house with Niklaus, Jacob moves straight to them, he motions to Carlisle who is on the phone to Tanya, he hangs up and turns to them.

“Tanya convinced lrina to come reconcile with us” Carlisle tells them.

“It looks like she changed her mind” Edward corrects.

“Seeing Seth must have been too much for her” Esme explains looking to said wolf softly.

“Wish I could have just spoken to her” Bella points out.

“And here we are....the family in danger, again, for her” Catherine states looking to Bella who turns to glare at her.

“And just like that” Jacob mumbles pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Three times not enough, you have to make it an even four?” Catherine states, Jacob plucks Niklaus from her arms.

“I thought we called a truce?” Bella asks.

“It comes and goes, I wouldn't trust it” Catherine corrects. Jacob looks to Emmett who nods and moves to Catherine, lifts her up. “Hey!!” she snaps.

“Hormones” Jacob mutters and then follows Emmett out the room. Bella shakes her head shooting Edward a look.

“She's got a point” Rosalie points out.

 ...................

Catherine avoids the vampire house for the next few days, mainly cause she wants to punch someone all the time, her hormones wreaking havoc with her emotions. Jacob stays faithfully by her side. Which gets annoying to a highly hormonal hybrid. She takes a breath as Jacob nuzzles into her neck, his arms around her waist resting on her bump. He loves her bump.

“So I was thinking” he starts, she sighs and closes her eyes. “We could move Nikki into the larger guest room” he strokes her bump. “Set the twins up in the smaller room”

“We'll probably have to put them in the bigger room once they are older anyway” she corrects. “They'll need more space, we should just start them off in there” he hums and kisses her neck. “Speaking of....Nikki needs a new bed soon, he's out growing that one” Jacob nods.

“Paul's working on it, I think he likes having a nephew, and Rachel likes the idea of Paul getting in the practice” Jacob tells her with a smirk.

“I really can't imagine him with his own kid” Catherine teases leaning back into Jacob's chest.

“Yeah, me either” he kisses her head. “You know” he takes her hand. “I know you weren't keen on the nine months pregnancy.....but it almost feels...”

“Normal” she finishes looking up at him.

“Yeah” he agrees. “Normal” he smiles and touches her engagement ring on her finger. “Any more wedding plans?” he asks her. She smiles and nods.

“I think I've decided on flowers but I might change it again” he chuckles.

“Don't leave me in suspense” he teases. “Tell me”

“Poppies and roses” she answers as she stretches her fingers towards the magazine at the end of the sofa. Jacob kisses her head.

“I got it” he grabs the magazine and pulls it up setting it in Catherine's lap. She flicks it open to the page with the the bouquet on.

“I'm thinking...Christmas” Jacob looks to her. “Next Christmas” she elaborates. “Lots of reds and golds and greens, mistletoe and berries....fairy lights and candles........and if I wasn't afraid my family would eat them, reindeer” he chuckles and pulls her closer. “I used to love Christmas when I was human” she admits. Jacob smiles and nods.

“Then Christmas it will be” he agrees. “Hey you think Dad will let me put tinsel on his chair?” he asks, Catherine laughs and shakes her head.

“No, Jakey, I don't” she tells him.

“So....we have a date?” he asks. “Christmas next year?” she nods and smiles.

“Yeah, we have a date” she answers, he kisses her cheek and pulls her closer.

…..................

Catherine looks up from the floor where she and Leah play with Niklaus as Embry walks into the house.

“Hey” she greets, the wolf smiles back.

“Hey” he greets.

“Well this is a surprise” Catherine teases. Embry shrugs.

“I just...I don't know, hang out I guess” he offers. “If that's okay with you” Catherine and Leah share a look before Catherine nods.

“You don't have to ask” Catherine tells him. “Nik's part of your pack” Embry smiles and sits with them.

“What are we doing?” he asks.

“Ah well....Uncle Emmett bought Nikki paint....” Catherine holds up her paint covered hands. Embry chuckles and looks to Niklaus who has it all over his face. Embry smirks. “And boys will be boys” Catherine adds as Jacob appears covered in the paint, he shoots his son a look as Embry breaks into laughter.

…...................

Rosalie pulls a face at Catherine who raises an eyebrow.

“It's...a tad cliche” Rosalie mumbles.

“It's my wedding” Catherine argues looking back to the wedding magazine in her lap. “By then the twins will have been born, and me and Jacob will have had time to recover” Rosalie nods.

“The logic is there” she agrees. “And you'll be able to fit into a dress” Rosalie teases, Catherine kicks her with a laugh. Jacob smiles sitting next to Catherine, she turns to him and smiles.

“What are you two talking about?” he asks taking Catherine's hand.

“Wedding things” she answers ,Jacob pulls a face, she chuckles.

“It's your wedding too” Rosalie points out. Jacob shrugs.

“Whatever she wants” he responds, Rosalie nods.

“Right answer” Rosalie tells him, Jacob smirks and nods.

“I thought so” Leah walks into the room with Niklaus who snuggles into her neck. She waves to Catherine who waves back at her. Edward plays the piano with Renesmee, Bella watches, Jasper and Carlisle play chess close by, Emmett and Esme talking in the corner as Alice changes the flowers in the room. Alice suddenly has one of her visions, this one, of the Volturi coming to Forks to kill them all and drops the vase of flowers in her hands. Jasper is instantly at her side.

“What is it, Alice?” He asks.

“The Volturi. They're coming for us. Aro, Caius, Marcus, the Guard. And lrina” Alice answers, Bella holds out her hand to Renesmee.

“Honey, come here” Renesmee moves to her mother as Leah moves closer to Catherine and Jacob, who sets his arm around his fiancée.

“Why?” Carlisle asks. Edward looks to Bella.

“What did lrina see in the woods?” he asks her.

“We were just walking”

“Ness was catching snowflakes” Seth answers.

“Of course. Irina thinks Renesmee's an lmmortal Child” Edward tells them.

“Immortal child?” Jacob asks.

“The lmmortal Children were very beautiful” Carlisle answers. “So enchanting. To be near them was to love them. But their development was frozen at the age they were turned. They couldn't be taught or restrained. A single tantrum could destroy an entire village. Humans heard about the devastation. Stories spread. The Volturi were forced to intervene. Since the Children couldn't protect our secret, they had to be destroyed. Their creators grew very attached and fought to protect them. Long-established covens were torn apart. Countless humans slaughtered. Traditions, friends, even families. Lost”

“Well, Renesmee's nothing like those children. She was born, not bitten. She grows every single day” Bella argues.

“So can't you just explain that to the Volturi?” Seth asks.

“Aro has enough proof in lrina's thoughts”

“So we fight” Seth states.

“Their offensive weapons are too powerful. No one can stand against Jane” Jasper explains, Catherine touches her bump and hangs her head, Rosalie and Jacob share a look.

“Alec's even worse” Alice adds.

“Well, then we convince them” Bella looks to Catherine. “Cat can”

“Cat's gift...it's...limited to small groups” Carlisle explains.

“She's pregnant” Jacob reminds them. “You really want to get her involved?” he asks.

“Jacob” Catherine whispers taking his hand. He looks to her.

“It doesn't matter anyway, they're coming to kill us, not to talk” Emmett corrects looking to his little sister sadly.

“No, you're right. They won't listen to us. But maybe others can convince them. Carlisle, you have friends all around the world”

“I won't ask them to fight”

“Not fight. Witness. If enough people knew the truth, maybe we could convince the Volturi to listen” Edward tells him, Esme turns to Carlisle.

“We can ask this of our friends” Esme tells him, Jacob kisses Catherine's head.

…................

Jacob kicks a rock across the yard, his hands in his pockets, Edward stands at his side.

“You're right” Edward tells him. “Cat's going to want to fight”

“This is her family” Jacob agrees. “But she and those babies are mine and I won't loose them. If it comes to a fight, I will do everything in my power to protect them, even if it means abandoning all of you” Jacob tells him. “She'll hate me for it, but she'll be alive and that's all that will matter” Jacob walks back to the house.

 

 


	42. Chapter 42

Catherine sits in the rocking chair by the window, her mind elsewhere, she's not been able to sleep for days, the vampires that have turning up have been creating problems for the packs, and Jacob's barely been home, she knows it's important though, doesn't stop her worrying. And the vampires are all here for Bella. Yeah, those feelings have edged their way in again, her hormones are shot to hell and it's just making her hate everything and everyone. She sighs and touches her stomach resting back into the chair. Christmas morning and Jacob is flat out asleep in the bed behind her, he'd come in and fallen straight to sleep, not even realising she hadn't been in the bed. He grumbles now reaching across the bed for her, his usual snuggle blanket, frowning when he finds her space empty he sits up and looks around the room, landing on her in the chair.

“Cat?” he asks with a yawn. “What are you doing up?”

“Couldn't sleep” she answers pulling the blanket around her tighter. Jacob climbs out of bed and moves to her, crouching at her side.

“Is it the babies?” he asks, she shakes her head.

“No, just....worry” she answers cupping his cheek, he leans into her hand and kisses the inside of her wrist.

“It's all the other vampires here, isn't it?” he asks.

“It's the vampire army coming for us, Jake” she corrects. “Yet again my family has been put into harms way for her” she looks out the window, Jacob sighs and stands kissing her head.

“And they will overcome it this time as well” he assures her stroking her hair.

“I'm just tired” she whispers. “I just want us to be able to....not worry about anything” she looks up at him. “I don't want us to feel pain or fear or worry any more. I just want us to be happy” he kisses her.

“I know” he whispers.

“I want to marry you, and I don't want to be scared that I won't live that long” Jacob brushes the tears from her cheek. “Because I might not....we might not” he nods understanding, he kisses her clutching to her face.

“I will protect you” he promises. “All of you” he kisses her cheek. “You” he kisses her nose. “Nikki” he kisses her forehead. “Fenris” he kisses her lips. “Hayley” he places a hand on her bump, soft under hand. “You are the most important people in my life and I will protect you from harm” he tells her. She nods and kisses him before he pulls back taking her hand. “Come on” he coos helping her up. “Try and get some sleep, I'll bring up some breakfast in a bit, okay?” he asks as he sets her on the edge of the bed. He brushes her hair back from her face and tilts her chin up, she gives him a sad smile, he nods and kisses her. “It's going to be okay” he tells her, hugging her head to his stomach, she sniffles and hugs him back. “I love you” he kisses her before leaving the room, Catherine lays back onto the bed, wrapping herself in the blankets.

…............

Jacob strokes Niklaus' hair as he passes.

“Where's Mom?” Niklaus asks, Jacob sighs and looks to Leah and Embry before looking to Niklaus.

“She's not feeling very well...” he crouches to level with his son. “She's just a bit tired, carrying around two extra people, why don't you, Leah and Embry watch a movie and then when she's feeling better, mom will come down and we'll open presents?” Niklaus nods and moves to Leah who looks to Jacob raising an eyebrow, Jacob shrugs and taps his teeth, indicating fangs, Leah nods and makes a face of understanding.

…............

Jacob sets a small wrapped gift box in Catherine's lap, she looks to it and then to Jacob.

“Oh” she whispers. “Christmas” she touches the box. “I'd forgotten” she admits, he sits beside her in bed and kisses her head.

“Pregnancy brain” he teases. “Open it” he smiles at her, she smiles back and opens the little box, she chuckles softly. The small, simple but beautiful object within is a glass wolf statue.

“Oh, Jakey” she breaths. “It's beautiful” he smiles at her.

“It's actually a set, but I only wrapped one, just in case they got broken” he takes the wolf from her and smiles. “This is Mama wolf” he tells her. “And there are three pups and a male wolf to go with it” she smiles up at him. “Just like us” she nods and kisses him pulling him closer to her. She pulls back and smiles.

“Yours is in the wardrobe, the black wrapped box” she tells him, Jacob excitedly jumps off of the bed and to the wardrobe where he pulls out the gift and sits on the floor to open it, like a child, Catherine shuffles closer to the end of the bed to watch him open his gift.

“Oh my god” he states.

“What? Did I do bad?” she asks.

“No, Cat, this is....this is” he looks to her. “This is incredible” she smiles at him.

“It's the starter kit for a 1970 Chevelle SS” she thinks, he nods. “Everything else is ordered, you just have to build it” he leaps off the floor to kiss her. She smiles against his lips.

“You are an incredible woman” he tells her warmly.

“Well...I know how proud you are of the fact you built the Rabbit....I thought...”

“It's perfect” he tells her, utterly enamoured with this woman. “You're perfect” he adds, she smiles at him.

“I love you” she tells him. He kisses her again.

“Do you feel any better?” he asks pulling back, she nods.

“A little” she answers. “I mean....I can't forget about what's coming but...”

“Let's have today, huh?” he asks her, she nods.

…............

“Merry Christmas, babe” Jacob tells Catherine softly, she smiles and looks to him.

“Merry Christmas” he strokes her cheek and pulls her closer to his chest, Niklaus plays with his new train set with Emmett and Rosalie smiles warmly watching them. Leah and Embry sit stealing the candy canes from the basket. Jacob smiles and kisses Catherine's head.

“This time next year, we'll be married” he tells her. “And they'll be two more children” she nods and sniffles. “I promise you”

“There's one more present” Niklaus announces pulling a box from under the tree. “For Uncle Emmett” he holds it out to the oversized vampire who frowns and takes it before pulling the lid off of the top, he frowns harder and pulls out a pair of plastic vampire teeth, Catherine smirks into Jacob's arm.

“What?” Emmett asks looking to them all. Rosalie and Catherine share a look, the youngest of them giving her big sister a reassuring nod. Rosalie takes a breath and looks to Emmett.

“It's a representation of your gift” she tells him. “I wanted to give you....well this” she motions to herself, then Catherine and Niklaus. “The hybrid thing....Carlisle says he'll help figure it out but....if you want it”

“To be like you guys?” Emmett asks. “Do the wolf thing?” they all nod. “Yeah” Emmett agrees. “Yeah I would” Emmett kisses Rosalie who smiles and pulls him closer. Catherine looks to Jacob who winks and kisses her.

“Ewwwww” Niklaus offers to the whole moment. Jacob chuckles against Catherine's lips as Emmett does Rosalie's. Catherine rolls her eyes pulling back.

“Seriously?” she asks, Jacob looks down smirking.

 


	43. Chapter 43

Catherine strokes her bump as she watches Leah and Niklaus playing. Sam sits at her side and hands her a bowl of ice cream, Catherine offers him a small smile.

"Thank you" she whispers taking it from him.

"How are you feeling?" Sam asks.

"Oh you know....impending doom, babies on the way....fiancée who doesn't seem remotely worried"

"Jacob's worried" Sam corrects. "Trust me he is, he's just trying not to show it, he doesn't want to freak you out any more then you already are, he's trying to stay upbeat" Sam gives her a reassuring smile. "He loves you. You and Niklaus and these two" Sam motions to her bump. "Are the most important people in his life, he'd do anything for you"

"Anything?" Catherine asks quietly rubbing her bump, her eyes glancing to Leah who laughs watching Niklaus pounce on Embry who screams.

.............

Catherine walks with Leah through the trees back towards their home. Catherine glances to Leah.

"You'd do anything to keep Nikki safe, wouldn't you?" Catherine asks her, Leah lifts Niklaus up, helping the boy onto her back.

"You know I would" Leah answers.

"Anything?" Catherine shoots her a look, Leah stops and takes Catherine's hand.

"What are you thinking?" Leah asks, Catherine looks around before sighing.

"I'm not risking my family for her" Catherine answers. "And I will do whatever it takes to keep my children and Jacob safe and alive"

"I'm with you, Cat" Leah promises. "Whatever you need of me"

"I just have to convince Jacob" Catherine teases, Leah nudges her softly as Niklaus threads his fingers in Leah's hair.

................

"Are you serious?" Jacob asks Catherine who paces their bedroom, he watches her from the bed. "Are you?" he asks again.

"It's the only way" she answers.

"And Rose and Emmett?" Jacob asks, Catherine looks to him and then away again. "I know why you want to do this" Jacob assures her. "And if you really think this is the only way, if this is what you really want, then you know I will back you 1000%, always" he stands and moves to her, takes her hand in his. "Sleep on it and we'll talk about it again tomorrow" he pulls her closer and kisses her head. She nuzzles into his side. "Okay?"

"Okay" she agrees, he pulls her with him as he backs towards the bed. He smirks at her and she rolls her eyes fondly.

...............

"So?" Leah asks, Jacob looks up from his breakfast and raises an eyebrow at her. "Did Cat talk to you?" she asks.

"You know?" He asks quietly.

"Yeah, she told me yesterday" Leah answers. "So?"

"I said we'd talk about it today, so she slept on it" Jacob answers standing. "Look this is a big deal, if we do this.....the amount of people this affects"

"You do realise that Cat is right about this. This is the only way for your family to survive. She knows these....bad leeches better then you and me"

"I know" Jacob agrees. "And I happen to agree with her. This is the best plan. And I won't loose that much sleep over doing it" Jacob sets his dish in the sink. "But you?" He asks. "Seth? Your mother?"

"Will understand" Leah answers. "We're talking about protecting our imprints, Jacob, a lot of things can be forgiven" Jacob nods and turns to her.

"All right" he agrees. "Let's do it" Leah raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah?" she asks, Jacob nods.

"Yeah, anything to keep them safe" he answers.

"And the good leeches?" Leah asks.

"Will understand" Jacob answers already walking away. "Two hours?" he asks turning back. "Can you get yourself ready in two hours?" Leah nods.

"I can be ready in one" She corrects. Jacob nods and heads up the stairs.

...............

Jacob kisses Catherine who smiles against his lips, he smiles back.

"Are you sure?" she asks him, he nods.

"About you? About Nikki? About the twins?" he asks and brushes her hair back. "You know I am. It's about time we look for ourselves" she nods agreeing. "Grab only what you need, we'll figure out the rest later" she nods again, he kisses her. "I love you" he tells her.

"I love you too" he kisses her once more.

"Right, I need to talk to Sam and my Dad before we do this" she touches his arm and smiles.

"Thank you" she whispers, he touches her bump and nods.

"An hour" he tells her leaving the room, Catherine bites her lip and touches her bump before smiling and nodding.

..............

Jacob pauses as he sees Embry stood with Leah, he sighs and approaches them.

"What's he doing here?" Jacob asks, Leah and Embry turn to him.

"He wants in" Leah answers, Embry looks to his shoes as Jacob sighs again.

"Why?" Jacob asks.

"Look, I just.....please" Embry begs, Jacob looks to Leah who offers him a small look before nodding. Jacob sighs.

"Fine" Jacob agrees. "Go to the house, make sure Cat's ready" Embry nods and then hurries away, Jacob turns to Leah.

"Jake, he's acting like I was before Cat gave birth....." Leah explains, Jacob frowns. "He's going to imprint on one of your babies, we have to include him in this" Jacob sighs and nods.

"Fine, fine, you have everything you need?" Leah nods and squeezes his shoulder.

"It's going to be okay" she assures him, Jacob nods and looks to Billy as he leaves the house. "He'll understand too" Leah offers. "I'll see you back at the house" Jacob nods and then heads towards his father as Leah heads into the woods.

.........

Embry shuts the trunk to Catherine's new car, a family sedan, perfect for a growing family.

"Wait, wait, this" Catherine states leaving the house, Embry hurries to her and takes the box from her.

"You should have shouted" he scolds gently. "What is this?" he asks walking to the car.

"Our Christmas presents" she answers. "Some anyway" she corrects leaning against the car and taking a breath. Leah carries Niklaus out of the house.

"Where's Jake?" she asks handing Niklaus to Catherine, the young hybrid nuzzling into his mother's neck.

"Here" Jacob answers jogging out of the trees and towards Catherine, she looks to him and raises an eyebrow. "Let's go" he tells her, kisses her and then opens the back passenger car door. Catherine climbs in with Niklaus setting him into his car seat in the centre as Leah climbs in the other side, Embry and Jacob share a look. "You can back out" Jacob tells Embry. "But get in the car and you're part of this" Embry nods and climbs into the front passenger side, Jacob nods and climbs into the driver's seat, glancing back at his son as Catherine clicks the safety harness into place, she looks to him, Jacob strokes her cheek and then turns forward to start the car. "Here we go" Jacob tells them and then drives away.

.....................

Rosalie and Emmett share a look, he kisses her and then they climb into their own car, it pulls out of the Cullen garage and drives away from the house. Emmett takes her hand and squeezes, she smiles up at him and then answers her cell phone.

"We just left" Rosalie states. "We're right behind you, little sister"

 

 


	44. Chapter 44

Jacob cheers lifting Niklaus over his head, the young hybrid squeals with delight, Katherine watches from the rocking chair she's sat in by the window. She smiles warmly, her hand running around her bump. Catherine and Jacob both look to her cell phone as it rings, she glances to Jacob.

“Who is it?” Jacob asks as Catherine turns to pick it up.

“It's Carlisle” Catherine answers standing from the chair, Jacob gives her a smile.

“See...they're fine” he tells her, she smiles back and then leaves the room. Jacob turns to Niklaus who climbs into his lap.

“Is Vamp-gramp mad at us?” Niklaus asks, Jacob smirks a little and then shakes his head at him.

“No...no, of course not” Jacob assures him. “They understand that we were trying to protect you” Jacob tells Niklaus, pulling him into his lap. “And your baby brother and sister, just as they were protecting Nessie” Niklaus nods and snuggles into Jacob who smiles. “Me and your mother, we will always put you and how ever many brothers and sisters you get first, Nikki” Niklaus smiles and kisses Jacob's cheek.

“I know” Niklaus tells him. “And I'll protect them too” Jacob smiles and nods.

“We know” he assures his son.

….....

Catherine pulls on one of Jacob's shirts, Jacob is already in bed waiting for her, looking out the window of their bedroom at the view of the Kettle River Banning State Park. Now they don't have to worry about the sunlight their options were open. Catherine pulls her hair up into a messy bun and turns to him.

“If it wasn't for Alice and Jasper turning up at the last moment....with another like Nessie” she sighs softly and rubs her bump.

“You feel bad I know” Jacob tells Catherine as she climbs into bed with him, he looks to Catherine as she gets comfy. “They're your family, but Cat, when you needed them most....when they should have taken your side, they didn't” she sighs and looks to him. “Babe, they were willing for you to fight, pregnant....”

“I know” she argues. “I know all that....I just....” he smiles and kisses her.

“Because you are a beautifully wonderful person” he strokes her cheek. “You can't help but want to help the people you love” she smiles at him. “You have children to protect now” he reminds her. “I'm sorry but that trumps them”

“I know” she whispers, he kisses her softly and then pulls her closer, wrapping his arms around her tightly. “The packs fine” she tells him warmly. “Seth misses Leah but he understands her need to be with Nikki”

“Did I tell you she's convinced Embry's gonna imprint on one of the twins?” Catherine looks to him. He nods.

“Wow” she smiles. “You know what, there isn't any one else I would trust that with. Embry's sweet, kind, loving....protective” Jacob nods and strokes her cheek. “He'll look after them”

“Yeah he will” Jacob runs his hand over her bump.

…...............

Months later – Catherine takes deep breaths, her hands pressed to the wall, her head hung between them. She groans and moves her hips slightly. Jacob moves to her side and rubs her back.

“What did Carlisle say?” she asks through a pained cry.

“He's on his way” Jacob answers. “Told me to keep you comfortable”

“Comfortable?!” she complains. “Jake” she whines.

“I know, babe” he coos rubbing her back again. “But our babies are coming” she cries out and hangs her head again, her hybrid claws unsheathing and digging into the wall. “I don't think they're going to wait for Carlisle” he tells her warmly, she whimpers and looks to him.

“I can't do this” she argues, he nods.

“Yeah, you can” he argues back at her. “I know you can” she looks to him.

“Really?” she asks, he nods.

“So...let's get you comfortable. All the books said....all fours is good” Jacob tells her.

“Like a dog?!” she snaps, he kisses her head and takes her hand from the wall.

“Come on” he helps her towards the bed. She squeezes his hand tightly in hers.

“Jacob” she whispers, he looks to her.

“It's okay, Cat, I'm going to take care of you” he promises helping her onto the bed.

…...............

Carlisle hurries out of his car and heads towards the cabin entrance, Emmett sits on the porch with Niklaus.

“You're too late” Emmett teases. Carlisle raises an eyebrow as Emmett smirks standing with the young hybrid. “She actually attracted wolves” Carlisle shoots him a look. “I'm not joking” Emmett points out. Carlisle smirks and heads into the house.

….................

Catherine smiles down at the small bundle in her arms. A baby girl, beautiful, perfect. Jacob is smiling like an idiot from where he sits on the end of the bed, a baby boy in his arms. Carlisle and Rosalie appear in the doorway, Carlisle smiles.

“Sorry I took so long” he offers moving towards them. “How do you feel?” he asks Catherine sitting next to her on the bed, she smiles up at him.

“Pretty great actually, better then last time” Carlisle pulls the blanket down from around the baby and smiles.

“So....who do we have here?” he asks, Catherine leans against his arm.

“Hayley Rose” she answers looking to Rosalie who smiles warmly at her.

“You middle named her after me?” Rosalie asks sniffling. “And now I am crying” she and Catherine share a smile.

“Who else was I going to name her after?” Catherine asks back. “And...” she starts nodding to Jacob. “Fenris William”

“I am sure your father will be over joyed” Carlisle offers Jacob who nods.

“I should call him” Jacob tells himself and stands. “Here, Blondie, hold your nephew” Jacob hands Fenris over to Rosalie who smiles down at the baby.

“Hey, gorgeous” Rosalie greets as Jacob leaves the room. Carlisle smiles at Catherine who smiles at her baby.

“I'm glad your happy, Cat” Carlisle tells her softly. “It's....beyond time” she looks to him. “Everything that happened....”

“Lead me to Jacob” she stops him. “To Niklaus, to Hayley and Fenris, and whilst it hurt, whilst it took more then 70 years, I don't regret a single moment of it” she smiles. “Because I do have my happily ever after....and I'm sorry I wasn't there...”

“No, no, we should never have expected you to be involved whilst pregnant, we were out of line” Carlisle kisses her head. “And I know I'm not your father”

“You are” Catherine argues. “You are, Carlisle” she holds out Hayley to him. “Now hold your granddaughter” she teases, Carlisle smiles and takes the baby. “I need to pee” Catherine argues and then climbs out of bed.

…................

Catherine smirks watching Jacob sleeping against the crib Emmett had set up at the end of their bed, the twins inside watching their father snore with a baby's dummy in his mouth. Catherine moves to him and gently touches his shoulder, Jacob jerks away and looks to her.

“Time for bed, Jake” she whispers taking his hand and walks backwards towards the bed. He snuffles along with her and yawns.

“They're perfect” he tells her, she smiles at him.

“I know” she teases, he smiles back at her as they both fall onto the bed. He groans and turns to snuggle into her neck.

“Perfect” he whispers wrapping an arm around her. “Wedding next” he tells her. “You in a beautiful dress...” he then starts to snore, Catherine sighs and smirks. Niklaus climbs onto the bed and climbs between them wedging Jacob out of the way, Catherine pulls her son closer and kisses his head.

“I'll protect them” he tells Catherine who smiles and nods. Her perfect family.

 


	45. Chapter 45

Esme smiles down at the wedding invitation in her hand as Carlisle kisses her neck.

“I can't believe this is finally happening” Esme states softly. “I also can't believe she invited me” Esme looks to Carlisle. “I let her down”

“Catherine was never one to hold grudges” Carlisle offers softly taking the invitation from her. “She sent another photo of our grandchildren....would you like to see it?” Esme looks to him and smiles. Carlisle hands a Polaroid photo of Niklaus, Hayley and Fenris, the twins now a year old, and growing at the normal rate, Niklaus looks more like a thirteen year old.

“Oh....they're beautiful” Esme tells Carlisle softly. “I'll actually get to meet them this time”

…............

Edward smiles at the wedding invitation on the side.

“We're not going, right?” Bella asks. “I mean...she's your ex-wife” Edward raises an eyebrow.

“She came to our wedding” he reminds her. “Despite your attempt to rub that in her face she took it rather gracefully, and we should do the same. She may not be my wife any more, Bella, but she is still my friend, my family, and Renesmee's Aunt. And we both know how much Nessie and Nikki get along, they both understand what it's like to be unique, she misses him” Bella looks to him and then to Renesmee sleeping with her head in Seth's lap.

“Okay” Bella agrees. Edward smiles and kisses her.

“Thank you” he tells her warmly.

…...............

“Do we have to wear suits?” Paul asks pulling a face at the invitation, Rachel plucks it from him and chuckles.

“Yes, baby, you do” she tells him moving to sit with Emily who chuckles,

“Sam asked me the exact same thing” Emily teases.

“It's not natural for us to wear shirts” Paul argues, the two women shoot him a look.

…................

Jasper smiles at his invitation, a small note on the back. 'You are a V.I.P'. he shakes his head and sets the invitation on the pinboard in his and Alice's bedroom, she smiles from the bed.

“So it's finally happening” Alice teases.

“I'm a V.I.P” Jasper teases back, Alice chuckles.

….................

Billy smiles at the invitation, he'd gotten a Polaroid as well of course.

“Finally” he states warmly setting the photo on the fridge.

…..................

Rosalie pins Catherine's hair into place as Jasper walks into the room adjusting his buttonhole flower, he's her third bridesmaid, after Rosalie and Leah.

“Okay” he states. “This one?” he asks holding out his arms, Rosalie and Catherine look over him, Rosalie wrinkles her nose, Catherine turns and pulls a flower from her bouquet and stands moving to her brother, he smiles at her as she swaps the buttonhole flowers out, she places her hand on his chest and smiles. “You look beautiful, Cat” he tells her warmly.

“And you look very handsome, Jaz” she tells him back.

“Dress time” Rosalie reminds them. Catherine nods as Leah walks into the room adjusting her dress, she looks between them and then shrugs. “The little wolf girl scrubs up well” Rosalie teases.

“Can you two play nice?” Catherine scolds. “It's my wedding day” Rosalie holds up her hands in surrender. Catherine turns to Leah. “You look beautiful, Leah” Leah smiles at her.

“So do you” Leah offers. “And...everyone is arriving” Rosalie snaps her head to the wolf and then to her sister.

“This is because you took too long getting out of bed” she scolds pushing Catherine towards the bathroom. “Now go put your dress on” Catherine and Lean share an amused look.

….....................

Carlisle is the first to hug Catherine once the ceremony is over, Esme at his side, Hayley in her arms. Rosalie and Emmett behind her with Fenris.

“I'm so proud of you” Carlisle tells Catherine pulling back. “And I'm so happy for you” she smiles at him.

“Thank you” she whispers. He kisses her cheek and wraps an arm around Esme who smiles at Catherine.

“They're beautiful” Esme admits. “And you look beautiful as well, you look....happy”

“I am happy” Catherine agrees, Esme nods and smiles.

“Come on” Carlisle pulls at Esme's waist a little. “They have other guests to see to” Esme nods and walks away with Carlisle and Hayley, Rosalie and Emmett give them a quick congratulations, they all live together, they can talk later. Behind them are Edward and Bella with Renesmee. It's awkward. Edward smiles though.

“Congratulations” he tells them, Jacob's arm tightening around Catherine.

“Thank you” Jacob offers. “Hello, Bella”

“Jacob” Bella greets. “Congratulations” she manages out, Edward nudges her. Jacob kisses Catherine's cheek.

“Why don't we check on the kids?” Jacob asks Bella who glances between Edward and Catherine.

“Fine” Bella growls and walks away with Bella.

“So I see the stick is still firmly up her backside” Catherine points out to Edward who shoots her a look. “I'm joking” she offers. “How's family life?” she asks him.

“It's good” Edward answers. “Renesmee is bright”

“I have no doubt” Catherine offers. “She's your daughter” he smiles and nods.

“The twins look great” he offers her. “Hayley is....stunning already, like her mother” Catherine smiles. “I am really happy for you” she nods.

“And I am for you” Edward touches her arm softly.

“And I'm sorry for...everything”

“I'm not” she corrects. “Oh come on, I know it's been hard, painful but...look” she looks across at Jacob, Bella, Renesmee and Niklaus. “We're right where we are supposed to be, with who we are supposed to be with” she looks back to Edward who smiles at her. “They are all that matter to me now, Edward, nothing else matters” she walks away from him to the pack who all pull her into a hug, she smiles and hugs them back. Embry drifting off to take Hayley from Esme.

….....................

Catherine coos at Hayley on her hip, the toddler sized baby has cake down her dress and more around her face, Catherine blames Embry, he'd give his imprint anything, even messy cake. Catherine brushes crumbs from Hayley's cheek who chuckles and grabs her hair.

“Ow” Catherine complains lightly as Jacob approaches them.

“How are my two favourite women?” Jacob asks. “My wife and my daughter” he sighs softly as he wraps an arm around them both and kisses Catherine.

“Well” Catherine starts pulling back. “Embry gave her cake” she scolds lightly handing off her daughter to Jacob.

“It was yummy cake” Jacob teases, Hayley yawns and snuggles into his neck, Catherine brushes crumbs from her wedding dress and smiles at them both lovingly.

“Where're my boys at?” she asks. Jacob nods to Billy who is smiling down at Fenris, Niklaus and Leah are sat at a table behind Billy with the rest of the pack, Emby watching Catherine and Jacob, well...he's watching Hayley. Jacob pulls Catherine closer.

“Have I told you how beautiful you look?” he asks, she smiles at him.

“You have” she answers. “But you can always say it more”

“I'll tell you every day, Mrs Black” she smiles wider at him.

“I'm counting on it” she kisses him, Hayley pulls Catherine's hair again. “Ow” Catherine whines against Jacob's lips, Jacob chuckles pulling back.

….....................

“Hey, before you go” Rosalie takes Catherine's hand as she passes, Jacob kisses his wife's cheek.

“I'll put the babies to sleep” He tells Catherine softly and then leaves the two sisters to talk. Rosalie looks down and smiles a little before looking to Catherine.

“I'm pregnant” Rosalie tells Catherine who looks up at her, dropping the pin from her hair and then smiling, Rosalie smiles back at her, they both know how much this means to the older sister. Catherine stands and moves to Rosalie who hugs her, the two of them clutching to one another. “I'm going to be a mother” Rosalie whispers. Catherine chuckles and pulls back.

“I'm so happy for you, Rose” she tells her clasping Rosalie's face. “You have everything you've always wanted” Rosalie smiles and pulls Catherine into another hug.

 

 


	46. Epilogue - Ten Years

Jacob grabs the squalling toddler that runs past him, he laughs and blows a raspberry in to her neck, she squeals louder and wiggles to get free, he laughs and holds her to his chest and heads through the house which is streaming with kids. And not all of them are his, he swears. Sam's twin six year old boys, and his two month old girl, Paul and Rachel's seven year old girl, Jared and Kim's one year old triplet girls, yep, triplets, eleven year old Hayley and Fenris, Niklaus who is now almost fully grown and finally Sarah, the toddler currently resting in Jacob's arms, his and Catherine's newest edition.

“Maybe we should tag them” Jacob offers watching twins run past him with water gun shooting at Paul's daughter. “So we know who's are who's” he teases looking to Sam who grabs the twins by their collars and hauls them up, they both laugh and squirt him in the face.

“I swear” Sam warns shooting them both a look, they stop.

“Okay, Sarah, let's go find your mother” Jacob tells the girl in his arms.

…..................

Jacob walks past Hayley's bedroom and then frowns, hears giggling from within.

“Whoa! Hey!” Jacob scolds pushing open Hayley's bedroom door. “What's the rule?” he asks her, she looks to Embry sat beside her on the floor and then to Jacob.

“If Embry's in the room the door stays open” she grumbles. Jacob gives them both a look.

“Jake...” Embry starts. “She's elven...that's not” Embry shuts up noting Jacob's look.

“Door stays open” he tells them and walks away. Sarah pokes his cheek. “You think I should check on your big brothers?” He asks the girl who nods. “Alright” he tells her.

….............

Fenris and Niklaus are playing video games with Leah and Brady, the four of them laughing away with each other, Jacob and Sarah share a look, both of them smiling. Emily, Kim and pregnant Rachel sit watching them around a wedding binder for Kim. They look to Jacob who smirks and shrugs.

“Lollin” Sarah states, Jacob raises an eyebrow.

“Let's go find him then” Jacob tells her, Sarah pats his neck, like a dog. Jacob sighs and kisses her head.

…..............

“Here you go” Jacob hands Sarah off to Collin Littlesea who takes her with a dopey smile, yep, another wolf had imprinted on another of his children, not that he minds, Jacob actually likes having the pack close by, keeping his connection to them. “You seen Cat?” he asks.

“She was heading into the garden earlier” Collin tells him.

“Thanks” Jacob pats his shoulder and heads towards the back of the house.

….............

“Hey, what are you doing out here?” Jacob asks finding Catherine sitting on their porch swing, she looks to him and smiles a little.

“Just needed a moment from the madness that is our life” she offers, he smiles and moves to sit next to her, pulling her closer to him. She wraps her arms around his chest and sighs softly.

“And it's just getting started” he teases. “Blondie and Emmett will be here with their two soon” she groans a little and holds him tighter.

“Who's stupid idea was it to get all the kids together?” she asks.

“Urm...yours” Jacob answers with a smirk.

“Why didn't you tell me it was stupid?” she asks.

“I did” he corrects. “Remember, you were naked, I was naked, there was champagne and bubbles” he teases. “And I told you this many kids in one house was a recipe for nothing but disaster” she looks up at him. “But you said....there was nothing like family”

“There are elven kids running around our house, eight wolves, three humans, a hybrid and we are about to add four more people” Jacob chuckles. “You should have stopped me” she scolds as he kisses her forehead.

“What's this really about?” he asks. “Cause you were find with all of this last year” Catherine shrugs and fidgets with the sleeve of her jumper. “Cat?” he asks, she takes a breath and looks to him.

“I'm pregnant..again” she admits, Jacob raises an eyebrow.

“What?” he asks. “Are you sure?”

“I saw Carlisle last week” she tells him. “He confirmed it” Jacob's lip twitches into a smile.

“Another one?” he asks, she nods, Jacob laughs lightly and kisses her. “Another one” he breath softly. “I love you so very much” he tells her warmly.

“I love you too” she whispers against his lips, he kisses her again.

…............

Rosalie holds Henry to her hip as Emmett grabs their bags from the car, their oldest, ten year old Vera pulls her headphones from her ears and smiles as Hayley and Fenris leave the house to greet her, as cousins they are very close, it helps that they were born only a year apart. The three of them embrace in one large hug as Rosalie smiles watching them. Catherine and Jacob appear around the side of the house.

“Rose” Catherine greets hugging her sister careful of the toddler.

“Hey, Kitty” Emmett greets. “Jacob” he nods to the wolf who nods back. Catherine pulls back and then coos at Henry who smiles at her.

“Everyone else is inside” Jacob tells them and the touches Hayley's shoulder. “Why don't you show Vera where she'll be sleeping” he offers, Hayley nods and takes Vera's hand, they go into the house together, Fenris scowls, now a little upset Vera stole his twins, Jacob nudges him. “Why don't you go find Harry” he teases, meaning Harriet, Paul and Rachel's daughter, with Catherine and the kids sharing a hybrid mind, she knows that Fenris has imprinted on Harriet, which means, each of Jacob and Catherine's babies are all paired up. They don't have to worry about them. For now anyway, he'll worry about the new one later. Catherine takes Jacob's arm and rests her head against it.

“You're thinking about them again” she teases, he looks to her. “About our babies and their imprints/imprintees” Jacob smiles and kisses her. Rosalie and Emmett share a smile. Everything is perfect. Everyone is happy. What more can they ask for?

 


End file.
